Winds of Thyme
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: Ch 8 of Sequel Up In one corner of the Spectrum, a new girl at school intrigues Kurama. And on the other end, a new challenge is presented to the tantei. Check It out!
1. Winds of Thyme Chapter One: New at This

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter One- New At This ~*~

Disclaimer: And heeere it is, my 'kinda' serious fic. Well, don't you all start clapping at once! *hears no clapping* Fine... I know what you want... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *still hears no clapping* THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!!! *Bingo sounds* Oy... Why me?

"Attention, Class, there will be a new student coming today," Their teacher's voice droned on and on, managing to talk about boring English assignments and the new student at the same time. 

"I wonder who the new student will be," Ryuzo Asitaka said. He was of average height, with unruly black hair covered by a backwards baseball cap. 

"I hope it's a hot boy," One of the girls said. 

"Naw, I'm hoping for a chick," He declared, and everyone burst into laughter. Everyone, that is, except one boy in the back. He was tall, graceful, and had beautiful long red hair. His name was Minamino Shuiichi, or Kurama.

Of course he wondered who the new student was. He just preferred to keep his feelings about that inside. And he did. So I feel no reason to put it here, as I do not know. 

The teacher turned towards the door. "She should be here by now," He said. 

"Aha!" Ryuzo whispered, which made everyone laugh again. Just then, the door opened. 

"Ohayo Gozaimatsu," A feminine voice said. "Atashi wa Takanouchi Sakura."

"Class," The teacher said, "This is Takanouchi Sakura, the new student. Please take that desk in the back corner." Sakura walked over to that desk and sat down. She was quite short, but wore boots, which were against the uniform code. They boosted her height considerably. She was blond, but wore her hair in braids. She was immediately swamped by questions such as, 

'Where did you come from?' 'What's your Zodiac Sign?' (Ryuzo) And, 'Is that your true hair color?' Sakura laughed lightly and answered all of them. "I moved here from Kyoto, I'm a Leo, and yes, I am a blonde," The kids laughed, and this time Kurama laughed with them. This new girl, Sakura, intrigued him. 

~Reikai~

"What is it now, Koenma?" Yusuke said, as they barged in to his office where he was busy stamping papers with his red stamp thingy. "New and Worthless Law against Demons- Pass! New Beach home- Sure! Pass, Pass, Pass..." The papers were flying from his desk before he realized that the Tantei were standing in front of his desk. 

"Oh, hey, guys, didn't see you there," He said. "You said it was something important," Yusuke said as he banged his hand on the biggest stack of papers on his desk. 

"Oh, yes! I remember now!" Koenma said.

"You didn't even remember why you called us here?" Kurama asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Koenma jumped out of his chair and went over to the TV, grabbing the remote on the way. He pressed several buttons, and an image popped up on the screen. 

"Jazzercise?" Yusuke said, about to burst open in laughter at the thought of Koenma doing Jazzercise.

"No, Argh- This!" He said majestically, as another image popped up onto the screen. This was of a forest in Makai. 

"You know about that misson last week, to a section of the Makai forests?" He asked, seeing if they still remembered.

"Yes," Kurama said. "When we got there, the demons were already killed." 

"Know I know why," Koenma said. He pressed another button on the remote, and an image popped up on the screen. 

It showed a person, who seemed of high-school age, who was cloaked in a blue cloak that covered every inch of him. He approached the demons, and then threw several shuriken at them. They whizzed right through them, coming back like boomerangs, and he caught them in one hand without injuring himself! He then strode out of the forest, leaving the dead demons there. Koenma then pressed the fast-forward button. In seconds, a confused Reikai tantei wandered up to find their mission already done. Koenma pressed another button. 

"Double Time!" Came a perky voice from a Jazzercise tape. Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help it and burst open in laughter, Kurama laughed lightly in that way of his, and Hiei just hn'd. 

Kuwabara then stood up and got a more serious look on his face. "Hey, toddler, can we watch that tape again?" He asked. 

"Sure, but don't call me toddler," The toddler answered. He pressed another button and that masked figure popped up again. Kuwabara stared at him for a long time.

"Hey, you guys," He said, "I think this guy's a girl." "Say what?" Yusuke said. Kurama's eyes widened, and Hiei looked slightly fazed. "How do you tell?" Kurama asked. "I dunno, there's just something about this person that makes her seem... like a girl," He said, for lack of better words. Yusuke doubled over in laughter. "Kuwabara, you really are an idiot. Let's go now. "He then left, still laughing. 

Kurama turned and started to leave, and was suprised when the short (but powerful) fire demon got up and left with him. "So, what do you think?" Kurama asked once they had left Koenma's office. "Hn. I think whoever that person is, they're making our job easier, so I don't care," He answered. Kurama sighed. Now he had two people that intrigued him. He turned and headed back to Ningenkai. His mother was probably waiting for him. Hiei was gone, probably spending the night in a tree somewhere. 

Koenma was all alone in his office. With a shifty look in his eyesm he locked the door, locked the windows, and closed the blinds for all the windows. He then turned on the TV. The sounds of, 'And one! And two! Lift those legs! You can do it!' Filled the room as the toddler started punching the air. 

~A/N~

So, how was this chapter, minna? My first! So, send reviews, because reviewers are wonderful! I'll update faster... Well, maybe not, but still, reviews are nice! And also read my other stories! My Inuyasha story gets no love! Someone love it! 

Sakura Takanouchi (^''^) ß Kirby- Raise da roof!


	2. Winds of Thyme Chapter Two: The Problem

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Two- The Problem ~*~

Disclaimer: Just to let you know, the titles of everything in this will probably have no resemblance whatsoever to the actual plot. But work with me here. Oh, I get it. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! So that's what you're wanting from me! Well you can't have it! It's mine! ALL MINE! Wait... I never owned it in the first place...

"So, if you have the problem 3x=18, what is the value of x?" The math teacher's voice droned on and on.

"Uh... Miss Takanouchi?"

"x=6," came the voice from the corner of the room. Then, the classroom started buzzing as people started talking. 

"Whoa, did you hear that?" 

"That's the third time today she's answered and gotten it right," "She could be the smartest in this class," 

The only one not talking was a redhead in the opposite corner of the room. Kurama didn't want to be second best. He knew his kaasan didn't mind as long as he tried, but he had his ego, and he didn't want his reputation tarnished. 

"Oh, and... I have your test scores back," The teacher said, passing back the tests, and pausing to speak to the class. 

"We had two people make the highest this time. They both got perfect scores. The classroom started buzzing again. He wrote two names on the board. 'Minamino Shuiichi- 100% and Takanouchi Sakura- 100%.' 

Sakura felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she was bombarded with questions such as- 

"Will you help me study?" and 

"You tied with Kurama!" Except that last one wasn't a question. The people closest to Shuiichi still asked him for study help, but Sakura was often surrounded by people. He was still intrigued. Ever since she came to their school, he hadn't gotten any time to speak with her privately. She was always with someone.

After class was over, Sakura went to her locker to get her books that were necessary for her classes after lunch. She was suprised to find a note in her locker. It simply read, 'I will meet you at your locker after school.' Sakura wondered who it was that sent the note, but she had a long time to wait, and as she left her locker, she was once again surrounded by people. 

Lunch went as expected, and so did recess. If you could call it recess. All she did was sit and read a book, while other students went and asked her for school help. She was happy to help, but always returned to her book afterwards. She always had a slight smile when she read, too. Kurama was staring at her while he and some of his friends were playing basketball. His team was winning, of course. It was him and Ryuzo versus two of the kids from another class. Almost everyone was watching, well, everyone except Sakura. When he scored the winning basket, his 'fans' burst into applause, but Sakura just got up and left for her next class. It intrigued him even further. 

The school day was over, and after spending 15 minutes in the library, Sakura left, but stopped by her locker to get some of her books, and to see if anyone was there. When she turned to the hallway her locker was on, no one was there, which surprised her. She went to her locker anyway to get the books she needed, but then she heard a voice coming from behind her. 

"So you came after all," the voice said. 

"Should I not have?" She asked.

"Hmm... That is for you to decide," The voice continued. Sakura had enough with the 'mystery dude' thing and turned around. What she saw shocked her.

It was Minamino Shuiichi leaning against the wall. He smiled at her, while she blinked in confusion. "Did you want to talk to me?" She asked. 

"Yes and No," He answered. "Mind if I walk you home?"

"Yes and No," She used his words back against him. "Well, let's go then," She said, grabbing her jacket from her locker. She put it on, and together they walked out of school and towards the park, where Sakura happened to live nearby. 

"So, how did you come to Tokyo?" Kurama asked as they strolled through a small garden of flowers and cherry trees. 

"Oh, I moved here on my own," She said. "Where are your parents?" Kurama asked again. 

"Oh, my mother died at my birth, and my father died when I was 10. I moved here because I could not live at the shrine he owned any longer, and I heard there was a good school here," She answered. Kurama suddenly felt very sorry for Sakura, having to live all alone. 

"Aren't you lonely? How do you support yourself?" He asked again. Sakura smiled at him. 

"I get enough money from the government for being a good student and living alone to rent a small apartment and pay bills. I have a weekend job at a Yakitori shop to raise money for food. Plus, I get free Yakitori," She answered. That made Kurama feel a little bit better about her condition. 

They soon reached her house, and Kurama bid her goodbye, but not before giving her a white rose. "Thank you, it's beautiful!" She said in delight, and then went into her apartment. Kurama sighed, and then started walking towards his own home. He didn't figure out all he wanted to know from her, but it was a start. 

~*~ On a mission ~*~

"Darn, Why can't he save a piece of the pie for us?" Yusuke said in amazement as they approached their would-be victims in disdain. Hiei kicked one of the demon's feet, and Kurama looked around. Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. "I told you Urameshi it's a girl!" He said. This made Yusuke start laughing again. 

Back in Reikai, Koenma was watching all of this on his TV. "Why can't we get there in time?" He wondered. Little did he realize that there was a cloaked figure standing on a tree branch just far away to see what was going on. Then, it disappeared into the forest. 

~A/N~

Yay! Another chapter updated! I don't really have anything to say, except I probably won't put in a vocabulary thing in this fic for all of the Japanese that I use. If you don't know what they mean, you can look them up. And if you do, then you can say them at home to impress family and friends. Or just classify yourself as a loser, or a gaijin, whichever you prefer.

Everyone's Favorite Rabid Fangirl Sakura Takanouchi

(! !) ß Kirby- Shake it to the left!


	3. Winds of Thyme Chapter Three: A solution...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Three- A solution? Nah, it's only chapter Three! ~*~

Disclaimer: Okay. I'm gonna try to make this short. I don't own anything! Send me stuff!

Yusuke was walking down the streets of Tokyo. He had decided to leave Kuwabara behind, as he was still ranting that the masked figure was a girl. Yusuke shrugged. He had more important things on his mind. He opened the door to the Yukimura ramen shop and walked inside.

~*~In Reikai~*~

Kurama walked calmly through the hallway to Koenma's office. He wanted to see that image again. He was curious, and maybe his sharp kitsune eyes could pick up something in the screen if he stared at it long enough. That was how he got most of his ideas, anyway. And he wasn't sure whether or not to believe Kuwabara or not... He knew Hiei and Yusuke didn't care, and Kuwabara... well, Kuwabara was Kuwabara, but he wanted to know who it was that was secretly helping them. Maybe he could convince that person to join the reikai tantei. 

"Pass! Pass! Pass! Pass!" Was what Kurama heard as he entered Koenma's office. 

"Koenma sir, can you spare a minute?" Kurama asked politely, not wanting to interrupt his work. 

"Oh, sure, Kurama, just wait a moment," He replied, handing a big stack of papers to George, his ever-so-faithful blue ogre. "Here," He said roughly to George. "What did you want?"

"Well, I was hoping to take a look at that tape of yours again. And, on our next mission, I would like to have permission to stay here and watch the camera," Kurama said. 

"Oh, sure," Koenma responded, and grabbed the remote, being careful not to press the Jazzercise button. The same image popped up onto the screen. Kurama motioned for everyone to be quiet, and then he bent down very close to the screen. He stared at it and only moved to follow the movements of the person on the screen. He also watched it when he threw the shuriken.

"Hm...," he said, getting up to look at Koenma. "It seems that I still am not sure about this fighter, but I cannot rule out Kuwabara's suggestions," he finished. 

"Some help you are," The toddler said, and Kurama left, feeling like he had accomplished nothing from coming there. 'Maybe I should think of this like Hiei,' he thought. 'After all, he is making our jobs easier.' But his thoughts could not rest. 

~*~ In a random tree, in a random park ~*~

Hiei sat back into the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. This tree was a bit more comfortable than the ones in the other park in Tokyo. He was also watching a girl out of the corners of his eyes. He had seen her with Kurama one time after school, but had yet to ask him about her. She was watching some fish swim around in a small pond. She then turned to look at some flowers. She pulled a sketchbook out of her bookbag and started a rough sketch of a fence that had roses on it. Hiei stared at the sketch. It was pretty good, if a ningen was drawing it. He shifted his weight a little while in the tree, and this gave away enough of a sound to alert Sakura. She stood up and looked around, her gaze finally setting on Hiei. 

"What are you doing there?" She asked. "And why were you staring at me?" But a moment later, he was gone. Sakura sighed, and started to walk towards her apartment. 

~*~ School ~*~

"Okay!" Sakura yelled as she spiked the ball over the net. Despite her short size, she could jump pretty high. Her team was winning, and some people had started to watch them play. She wiped her forehead off, and then checked her watch. Gym class was about to end. She gathered her stuff and headed for the locker rooms to change back into her school uniform. 

She stopped by her locker again, taking a Geometry book from it, and putting back a Science book. She then paused, and said, "Why must you keep coming here?" 

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Kurama answered, and then Sakura turned to look at him. "Do you enjoy stalking me or something?" She asked again. "Shall I walk you home?" He asked, although it really wasn't a question. 

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked, closing her locker and allowing Kurama to accompany her home. They walked through a park on the way there, like they did the first time he walked her home. 

~*~ The park ~*~

"You know, the strangest thing happened about several days ago," Sakura tried to start a conversation. "What was it?" He asked. "Well, I was walking through here from my job, and then I saw a fence, and so I decided to sketch them. Then I saw someone staring at me. He was short, and wore all black, so it was hard to see his face. I called out to him, and then he was gone," she informed him. "Ah... I wonder who it could be?" He said, immediately thinking of Hiei. 

"Well, here's your apartment," Kurama said as they came to a stop in front of her apartment. "Arigato, Shuiichi-kun, for walking me home," She said, then tensed. "It is alright if I call you that, right?"

"Hai, it's fine," He said. She walked through the door and disappeared into her apartment. Kurama sighed. He was getting nowhere. All he was earning was a reputation as a stalker. He walked to his own house, but was interrupted by a short fire demon. 

"Who is she?" Hiei asked. 

"Her name's Takanouchi Sakura. She's new at my school, and I thought I'd show her around," Kurama said defensively. "It was you, right? She said she saw someone watching her at the park."

"Hn," Hiei replied, and the two went their seperate ways. Hiei had a feeling that he'd be seeing a lot more of her in the future.

~A/N~

Getting more exiting, ne? Well, review and tell me whether I should continue writing this or not. Although it's summer and I have a ton of time on my hands, I have several more well-known fanfiction that take far less time to write. Well, keep on reading and reviewing!

Cherries and Chocolate,

Sakura Takanouchi


	4. Winds of Thyme Chapter Four: Friends

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Four- Friends ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just a worthless hobo that lives in a cardboard box. Did anyone believe me? 

Sakura flipped over on her bed as she dialed her old best friend's phone number. "Yo, Musokeno! How is it hangin? Yeah, Well, I'm fine, but I have a question. Uh-huh. Ya see, you've been stalked before. So, what do you do when someone is stalking you? Nah, no one's been stalking me, I just thought the information might come in handy. Yeah, I know I'm a horrible liar on the phone. Just tell me, you baka Mugen! Oh! I see! Well, arigatou! Ja!" 

She then hung up the phone and curled up in her bed. 'Why is he stalking me?' She wondered. 'And why am I always thinking about him?' She always handled her thoughts better on a full stomach, so she decided to bring some green tea to her room. After drinking some of it, she went to sleep. But what she didn't see was a figure sitting in the Sakura tree outside her window, peering in, as if he was watching her. 

~*~ The next day at school ~*~

Sakura was clamly walking through the halls to get to her locker. Suddenly, Kirina Yuzuriha, a semi-friend of hers, stopped her. "Sakura-chan! Is it true?" She asked exitedly. "What's true, Yuzuriha?" Sakura replied in a very tired fashion. "I've seen Kurama-kun from our class walking you home three times last week. Is it true that you're going out?" She asked again, very excitedly. "NANI!?!?!?!?" Sakura gasped. Just then, someone came to her rescue.

"Iie, It's not true. I was just helping Sakura-chan feel at home, since she just moved here. And I was helping her get used to being in Tokyo," Kurama answered. Sakura was getting a bit pink, so she excused herself and went to her locker. Yuzuriha took that as an excuse to start flirting like mad around Kurama. If he wasn't taken, he would be. By her. 

Sakura was busy getting her books out of her locker, and then she hurriedly went to her next class, before any other people she knew started talking about her. 

~*~ At lunch ~*~

Sakura was sitting with the group of girls that she normally sat at. They were busy chattering away. Then, their conversation went to, of course, her and Kurama. 

"So, like, Sakura-chan, are you sure that you aren't going out with Kurama-kun? I mean, even if it weren't true, I'd still say so. I mean, he's the cutest guy in our class, maybe even the school!" Tsuki Kirameki gushed.

"Yeah, I was talking to them this morning and Kurama himself said that they weren't going out. He even talked to me!" Yuzuriha added. All of the girls got those 'aww' eyes and stuff, except Sakura. She was staring at her salad like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"So, Sakura, why did you say no? It's obvious that he likes you," Kirameki said again. "He's constantly around you." "I'm sure he doesn't," Sakura said, blushing a little. "I just think he was being kind to me. He has been a little like a mysterious stalker, though," She added, then she mentally bashed herself for saying that. 

"But, Sakura-chan, it's so romantic!" Yuzuriha said, and all of the girls went into 'aww' mode again. They resumed their conversation about short times when Kurama had spoken to them (the highlight of their lives, no doubt). 

~*~ At lunch (Kurama) ~*~

"So, what's the deal with you and Sakura?" Akitaka Takeru asked. He was a shy student, but he was interested in this. "There is no deal. Nothing is happening," Kurama answered calmly. He knew this would happen sooner or later. " Riiight," Ryuzo drawled. "That's what they all say." The guys cracked up at this, and Kurama just hurriedly finished his lunch. 

~*~ At Kurama's house ~*~

Kurama was quietly concentrating on his schoolwork. He didn't want to come in second again, and his kaasan got very proud of him when he did well in school. He had left his window open, because it was a clear September night, and the stars were beautiful. 

"So, Hiei, are you going to stand there all night?" Kurama asked the fire demon by sensing his prescence. "You normally just barge right in, with no manners at all." 

"Hn," Hiei replied traditionally, but he seemed lost in thought, as if he had important thoughts inside his head. After all, anything Hiei thinks is important, is it not?

"Do you have something you want to say, Hiei?" Kurama asked. 

" Hn. I want to know why you are around that girl, Sakura whats-her-name," Hiei said. 

"Hmm..." Kurama sat back in his chair and thought for a while. He finally spoke. "I'll tell you. But first, I have a question for you. Do you like a challenge?"

"Hn. What do you think?" Hiei answered. "Do you think I like to fight idiots?"

"What I thought." Kurama sat back and closed his eyes. "Well... for starters, Everyone else at school that I know either worships me or is afraid of me. Sakura is the only one that treats me like a normal person... and sometimes even less,"

Hiei pondered what the kitsune said so far. "Hn," He replied.

"Also, on the first day of school that she attended, I didn't even talk to her. Everyone else surrounded her. But I sensed something. It was like sensing someone's youki, except that no one in my school that I know of has any spirit awareness whatsoever. It was quite powerful, and I naturally assumed it was coming from her. So, I was intrigued, and something inside me made me want to follow her. Maybe it was my youko side or something." Kurama looked away. He turned to where Hiei was sitting on his windowsill. But Hiei was gone, and the winds were rustling the branches of the trees.

~A/N~

So, minna, I decided to explain a lot in this chapter! ^_^ *biiig grin* I guess I'll continue this story for a while. I've got a lot planned, so there's more in store!

-Sakura Takanouchi 


	5. Winds of Thyme Chapter Five: The Sorrow ...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Five- The Sorrow of Solitude ~*~

Disclaimer: Yes, I know about two things: My name is in this fic a lot, and the chapter title for this chapter is deep. I don't even think I understand it, and I'm the authoress! Hmm...... By the way, I own nothing. Bet ya didn't know that! Yay! I enlightened someone!

Hiei sighed as he leaned against one of the more comfortable trees in the park, this one being a Magnolia. His thoughts dwelled on Sakura. 'I wonder if she is human,' He thought. 'I better keep an eye on her.' And with that, he laid against the tree and went to sleep.

~*~ At school the next day ~*~

It was after lunch, and all of the teachers and most of the students were going to recess. All, that is, except for Sakura. She was busy cleaning the table that she and her friends had eaten at. She then collected her things and went out to recess like everyone else.

She had just reached the cement walkway when she heard a voice. "Wait up, Sakura!" It was... Kurama. He ran a little to catch up with her. "Konnichiwa, Kurama!" Sakura said. "Why didn't you come to lunch?"

"Oh, I was cleaning my locker, and then I decided I'd better come to recess," Kurama replied. So together, they went down to recess.

~*~ At recess (At the same time the previous paragraph was going on ~*~

Yuzuriha and Kirameki were talking about the newest cell phone when Kirameki caught Sakura talking with Kurama out of the corner of her eye. "Oh! Look!" She said, and Yuzuriha also saw them. "They look so cute together!" She said. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Maybe we should play matchmaker on them! It'd be fun!" Kirameki said. 

"There's just one problem about that," Yuzuriha said sadly. "What's that?" Kirameki asked. "I'm madly in love with him."

"Aw, screw that," Kirameki said exitedly. "If you're not doing it I'll ask Ryuzo!" "Wait!" Yuzuriha said. "Maybe... The three of us could do it together!"

"That's awesome!" They both said in unison. "What's awesome?" A guy-ish voice said from behind them. "Look! Aren't they cute?" 

"Ah... Young Love," Ryuzo said contentedly. "I've got some great ideas about putting them together. I've got some contacts on the faculty. I'll be happy to offer my services." And so the three matchmakers began, well, ... matchmaking.

~*~ At Sakura's home later that day~*~

'Ooh, why can't I stop thinking about him?' Sakura thought as she could find nothing else to do except think, and nothing to think about except him. Shuiichi Minamino. She went over to her window and flung it open, to stare at the stars. "Maybe I am in love with him," She said to the sky.

But someone was listening. A certain koorime who, as he heard this, hie eyes widened and he tried to contact her with his telepathy, but all he got was, Kurama... math... Kurama... TV... Kurama... and so on. 

~*~ At Shuiichi Minamino's House ~*~

Hiei barged in through Kurama's window and rested inside his room for several seconds to rest his breath. It seemed like he had been running the whole way there. "Well, Hiei, that entrance is more like you," Kurama said from his position at his desk. He was studying, like he always is whenever he's in his room. 

"Tell me... What do you think of her?" Hiei asked hurriedly. "You mean Sakura," Kurama said, more like a statement than a question. 

"No, I mean your mother. Now tell me!" Hiei said. 

"Well... And this is Sakura, not kaasan... All of the reasons I told you earlier, plus... She is very intelligent, enjoys helping people, seems aloof, has a somewhat tragic past... and she had been on my mind quite often for the past few days," Kurama admitted.

"Hn," Hiei said. 

"Why do you want to know this, may I ask?" Kurama asked anyway. "Hn. I was just at her house," Hiei said. "...And?" Kurama asked. "And... I can't tell you," Hiei looked away. 

"And why not?" Kurama asked, curious. He was right. A bit of his youko side did show through when the topic was Sakura. 

~*~ At school the next day ~*~

"Alright class, We have a new assignment," The social studies teacher told the class. "You will be working on a project about Japanese History. I will pair you up into groups of two, according to how your grades are right now. You can choose any topic, as long as it involves Japanese History. The first group is Takanouchi Sakura and Minamino Shuiichi. The second group is Akitaka Takeru and Wakaramisa Ayao. The third group..." The teacher rattle off the lists of groups as the students began to go to their group partner. 

"Well, So I have you as my partner," Kurama said as he took a seat across from Sakura so they could start working on their project. "What do you suggest that we do?"

"I think we should do Japanese Samurai," Sakura began exitedly. "I have several great books on them, and it's actually quite an interesting topic."

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing that. Let's submit our idea to Mr. Inakashi and decide a time to meet and work on our project," Kurama said. 

"How about we meet at 10:00 on Saturday at your place?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure my kaasan wouldn't mind," Kurama said. 

From his position in the corner with Kirameki (They both had the worse grades) Ryuzo smiled. "Ah, young love," were the only words that one with such wisdom as he could say in matters such as these. Kirameki smiled for a second, and then yelled at him for being disagreeable about their project.

~*~ At Kurama's house ~*~

Sakura rang the doorbell of the Minamino household bright and early at 9:55 AM, dressed in casual clothes. She as greeted by someone who she guessed was Shuiichi'' kaasan.

"Ohayo Gozaimatsu. You must be Takanouchi Sakura? Watashi wa Minamino Shiori. I hope you will enjoy being here. Shuiichi is in the living room," Shiori said politely. 

"Arigato," Sakura said, leaving her shoes in the hallway as she went towards the living room. Kurama was sitting there with a stack of books on a coffee table. He was dressed casually, as well. Two cups of tea were beside him, as well as a small plate of sushi. 

"Ohayo," Kurama said politely. "Ohayo, Shuiichi-kun!" Sakura said with a smile. She was also carrying several thick books. 

"I think we should do a power-point for our project," Sakura said. "We could project it on the wall so everyone could watch it," She added. "That's a good idea," Kurama said. "Oh, here, help yourself to some sushi and tea, if you didn't have any breakfast." So the two of them snacked and worked on their project. 

What they didn't notice was that someone was watching them. Ryuzo poked his head into view of the living room with a pair of binoculars. (Bet ya thought it was Hiei!) "Sweet love," he said. 

What all three of them didn't realize was that Hiei was watching all of them. "Hn. Kurama, you're getting soft," He muttered. But he didn't mind that Youko come up whenever Sakura was around. That he had no problem with at all. 

"Well, that's just about everything!" Sakura said. She then checked her watch. "I'd better head on home," She said. "I shouldn't be wandering about at night alone." "I'll take care of the rest," Kurama said, and then Sakura got up and left Kurama with his work. 

"Arigato for coming, Sakura-chan," Shiori said as Sakura got her shoes on. "Kurama doesn't bring many girls over. You're welcome to come back anytime you wish." As she said that, Sakura blushed and hopped up with both shoes on. "Ja ne, Minamino Shiori!" She called as she walked home. It was early for the sun to be down, but it was fall, and the days were getting shorter. She was nearing the place where her apartment was, the park in particular, when she heard a voice. 

"Hey, cutie, ya wanna come with us?" A random drunk asked. (He was NOT Ryuzo) "Naw, I'll pass," Sakura said nonchalantly. "But we insist," He said coming closer to her. Sakura's back was pressed against a wall. (There were walls in parks?) 

Of course, Hiei watched all this in anticipation. He would step in and kill the ningen if she got badly hurt, but he wanted to see if she would use her supposed spirit energy. 

Sakura looked around, and she saw no one. Her body then started to glow a pinkish-purple color, and the tone of her voice changed. "You will regret the day you said your first word to me," She said.

Hiei's eyes arched in amazement. 'Is it possible that anyone has better threats than me?' He thought, but then he sat back to enjoy the show.

"Whaddaya talkin about, missy? I only wanna have some fun," The random drunk said, coming closer. Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she assumed a fighting stance. She then pulled something out of the lining of her boot. It was a shuriken dagger. She twirled it several times, before running up to him and giving him a little nick in the shoulder. He dropped down to the ground mostly out of shock. "This dagger contains a paralyzing potion. You'll be unable to move for a while," Sakura said, and then left him where he lay. 

Hiei could do nothing but follow as she calmly walked away from him and towards her apartment, for some good needed sleep.

'So maybe she didn't use her spirit power,' Hiei thought, 'But she still makes a worthy advisory.' He then curled up in the tree. She would be fine on her own.

~A/N~ 

Good, long chappie-ter, huh, minna? Review and tell me what you think. I've got several other fics, too, so check those out. *mimes spirit gun*

Bang.

Sakura Takanouchi

(!!) ß Kirby (shake it to the right)


	6. Winds of Thyme Chapter Six: Matchmaking

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Six- Matchmaking ~*~

Disclaimer: Trivia Number 45: Do you know that I have an enourmous craving for salmon right now? (I'm no neko) Answer- No

Trivia Number 46: Did you know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I probably never will? (I'm no Togashi) Answer- No da.

Sakura: What the heck kind of answer is that?

Person that wrote this (me): A legal one.

"So, how did it go?" Kirameki squealed as she met Ryuzo in Social Studies that day. "Ah... sweet love," was all that Ryuzo said. Kirameki proceeded to punch him in the face. "Beg help you are," She said. 

"Ohayo, Kurama-kun!" Sakura waved cheerfully to him as she saw him at his locker. "Did you get the rest of the project done?"

"Hai," Kurama answered, closing the door to his locker and walking with her to her first class, which was also his. 

They got there and sat down. Class was almost starting.

~*~ At lunch that day ~*~

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, I have great news!" Yuzuriha said as they unwrapped their lunches. Yuzuriha had ramen, and Sakura had yakitori. 

"So, what is it?" Sakura asked with a smile. 

"My parents are letting me have a Halloween Party!" Yuzuriha gushed. "I'm inviting almost everyone from our class!" "Kakoi!" Sakura said, and they gabbed inbetween eating their lunches.

Ryuzo was eating with Kurama, Takeru, and all the other guys. "Hey, has Yuzuriha told you anything about her party yet?" He asked. "You mean Kirina? Yeah, she said we were all invited," Yuki said. He was tall and had spiky-ish black and blue hair. "Hey, Minamino, are you coming? It'd be fun!" Ryuzo said. "I will come if my kaasan says it's ok and someone can give me directions to her apartment," Kurama said after about three seconds of consideration. "I'll give you directions. Maybe we can carpool there," Yuki said. After thought, he added," What do you mean, apartment? She has about five siblings, her dad's really rich, and they live in this mansion!"

~*~ Before the party, at Sakura's house ~*~ (Biiig time lapse!)

"Why can't I wear anything that seems right!" Sakura said to herself after trying on maybe seven different outfits. "I don't even know why I'm so worked up about looking good anyways," She spoke aloud again. "It's just not me," She pulled on the last outfit she had selected. It was a purple top with a pink rose printed on it, and Black Jeans. She smiled. She was wearing her hair in pigtails, and that suited her just fine. It was then that she heard the noise through her open window.

"Yo, Sakura! We're gonna miss the party if you're going to be late!" Kirameki's voice could be heard from her dad's convertible (She was driving).

"Coming!" Sakura yelled from her window. She ran down the hallway and slipped on her boots before running out of the door. 

"I like the boots! Height-enhancing, huh?" Kirameki said as Sakura opened the door and slid into the backseat. She noticed Kirameki had brought several friends with her. 

"Konban wa, you must be Sakura. Atashi wa Ryuu Miyuki," The girl in the backseat introduced herself. "I'm not from your class, but I'm a friend of Yuzuriha's," She further explained.

"And who are you?" Sakura asked the tall navy-haired girl sitting in front of her. 

"Atashi wa Shirazawa Saiyuki," Sayuki said. The car was speeding down thhe roads of Tokyo, until they got to neighborhoods filled with houses. "Whoa, the people who live here must be rich!" Sakura said as she stared at the houses. "We're not even there yet," Kirameki said and winked. Saiyuki smiled at the naivete of Sakura. 

"Whooooaaaa..." Was what came out of Sakura's mouth as the car pulled up to a three-story house with a big front yard and no doubtedly a bid backyard.

"Come on, or we'll miss the party!" Miyuki said as they all got out of the car. 

Kirameki rang the doorbell of the house and was greeted by Yuzuriha and Yuki. "Come on, I thought you'd never come!" She squealed, and led the girls into a really big living room. They removed their shoes first, of course.

"Okay, I think everyone's here!" Yuzuriha said as her eyes swept across the room. Altogether, the people that showed up were Sakura, Kirameki, Miyuki, Sayuki, Yuzuriha's older sister Kizuchi (college age), Ryuzo, Takeru, Kurama, and Yuki. And there were still two people Sakura didn't know. 

"I don't believe we've met. Boku wa Hinoharu Hideki," A black-haired bishounen grinned behind a huge popcorn bowl. "You haven't met me, either, have you?" A voice from behind her asked. "I don't believe I have," Sakura said. "Atashi wa Ouchi Keikaku. Glad you could make it," She said.

"And I'm glad to be here," Sakura said, very pleased. She was making many new friends tonight. 

"Alright, who wants to have some dinner!" Yuzuriha's father came into the living room with a plate of sushi and bowls of ramen. "We have plenty, so I'll come in periodically to give you more food. Hie eyes twinkled, and then he left, shutting the door as he did.

(A/N- The rest of this is going to be like a bad truth-or-dare or spin-the-bottle fanfic, except I'll make it good! I can't help it, folks! It's all in the character development)

So they all munched and talked for a while. "Hey, I've got a great idea!" Ryuzo said. "What?" Takeru asked. "We can play truth-or-dare!" Ryuzo held up his fist triumphantly. "Oy...."Half of the guys groaned. "Ryuzo, you are a bit of a wierdo," Yuki said. "And a pervert," Hideki added. "That's what friends are for..." Ryuzo started singing, but everyone covered their ears and said, "ok, alright, we give, just stop singing!".

They all got into a circle on miscellaneous couches and chairs surrounding the table containing the food. "Okay, I'll start first," Ryuzi said. He spun a leftover coke bottle and it landed on Yuki. "Okay, truth or dare," He said, sounding a little like a character from an old western. Except they aren't in the west. So I'll get on with my story.

"I pick... truth!" Yuki said, trying to play it safe. "Okay, your truth is... have you ever drank a large amount of sake? And if you did, did you experience the aftereffect that is... the power of liquor?" Ryuzo asked, his tone of voice getting all creepy. Soon he was sitting alone on his couch. Which was pretty big. 

"I ... have," Yuki replied, a bit embarrassed for getting drunk. "It was at my cousin's birthday party last New Year's." He said, trying to explain.

Yuki spun the bottle. It landed on Sayuki. "Truth or Dare?" He asked. "Truth," she responded. "Okay, Sayuki... do you ever smile?" He asked her. "Well, maybe, probably... I dunno... maybe not," She said quietly. Everyone errupted in a chorus of, 'Put a Smile On.' Then... Sayuki smiled. Yuki pumped his fists in the air. "Oh yeah!" He yelled. "Did anyone spike the punch?" Yuzuriha asked Kizuchi. "I ain't talkin," She asnwered. Sayuki spun the bottle again. It landed on Takeru. "Truth or Dare," She said. "Dare!" he responded confidently. "Hey, let me tell you one," Ryuzo then spoke something quietly into Sayuki's ear. Takeru paled considerably, and then Sayuki stood up and shoved Ryuzo away. "You spit in my ear! That is so unhygienic! When was the last time you've brushed your teeth?" She demanded, forgetting a little about her truth or dare. She then composed herself. "Takeru... your dare is... oh, I can't say it. Go on, Ryuzo." 

Ryuzo stood up triumphantly. "You have to give Sakura over there a kiss."

Everyone erupted in either laughter or anticipating chattering. Everyone except Kurama. He did seem to perk up when Ryuzo mentioned Sakura.

Takeru went over to Sakrua and kissed her cheek very gently. They both blushed very red and then Takeru sat down back in his seat. All the girls went into 'aww' mode. Everyone except Kizuchi. "I'm itching for some action!" She said, and chugged her glass of coke. (probably spiked, but I ain't telling)

Takeru spun the bottle, and it landed on Kizuchi. "Today's my lucky day," She said. "I pick dare. Think up something tough. Talk to him," She said, pointing to Ryuzo. "He has things pretty much figured out." Ryuzo and Takeru discussed things for about three minutes. "Okay, we have come to a conclusion," Takeru said. "You gotta make out with whoever the bottle falls on next for three minutes," He explained. "Fine with me," Kizuchi said, taking another swig of her coke. (It was spiked, no da) Takeru spun the bottle. It landed on... Ryuzo. "Come with me," Kizuchi said, and she dragged him by the shirt collar out of the room. She did shut the door behind her.

"Okay, since she isn't here, I'll spin again," Takeru said. He spun the bottle, and it landed on Yuzuriha. "Alright... I pick dare," She said. "Ok... Yuzuriha... You must... see how your sister and Ryuzo are doing," Takeru told her. "Report back," he added. So Yuzuriha left the room very quietly. She went down the hall and began to check rooms. She then tiptoed back and shut the door quietly. 

"Well.....?" Takeru said. "I couldn't find them!" She said, which made everyone fall over. 

Yuzuriha spun the bottle, and it landed on... Kurama!" "Okay, which one do you want? Will it be truth? Or are you going to take a dare?" She asked. "I will stick with truth," Kurama said. "You're too scared to pick truth, aren't you?" Yuzuriha taunted. "Yea, we wanna see some action!" Hideki said. He was holding up a camera. "Okay, I'll pick dare," Kurama changed his mind. 

"Okay!" Yuzuriha said. "First, a conference with Takeru and Kirameki!" They crouched down behind the couch and spoke quietly. 

"This is it!" Kirameki squealed. 

"What's it?" Takeru asked, confused. 

"Don't worry. Yuzuriha already knows the dare. She jsut wants to put a show on," Kirameki explained. 

"How do you know?" Takeru said. He then just decided to play along, so they talked a bit for several more minutes. They then came out from behind the couch. 

"We have decided after careful consideration!" Takeru said majestically. "Yeah, yeah, just let me speak," Yuzuriha said impatiently. 

"We have decided... that you have to do Kizuchi's dare! Spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on you must make out with for three minutes! 

Kurama spun the bottle. Except this time, fate was not involved. But Kurama's youki was. So anturally, the bottle landed on Sakura Takanouchi. 

Everyone went into whisper/giggle/excited talk mode. "You guys can have the decency to use one of the other rooms in the house," Yuzuriha said, trying to cover up her giggling. Kurama stood up. He approached Sakura with a slight smile. 

"Are you coming?" He asked. She stood up (like she had a choice) and together they left the room. As the door shut behind them, Everyone started to whisper exitedly. Yuzuriha had wired secret cameras in every room to display what they filmed, and so they would get every second of 'sweet love', as Ryuzo put it. Yuzuriha turned on her handheld TV, and They all crowded around to see it. Well, everyone except for Takeru, Yuki, and Sayuki. They had respect for their privacy. 

Kurama opened a random door that lead not to an indoor room, but to a sort of rose garden. They stepped out into the middle of it. A brick wall that roses were climbing up surrounded them. A fountain added to the mood. Sakura looked up at Kurama (height). He had a bit of a smile, and his eyes twinkled. "Shuiichi..." She started, but was interrupted when Kurama kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, but they closed when Kurama wrapped his arms around her. She gently kissed him back. 

"Why won't the darn thing work?" Yuzuriha said as she checked every camera they had set up. "How many did you set up?" Miyuki asked. "One for every room on the bottom floor of the house. Oh Darn!" Yuzuriha said, realizing. "They're either upstairs or outside."

Back in the garden, Sakura and Kurama weren't really kissing any more. They were just swaying back and forth, as if they were slow dancing to an inaudible song. "What do you say I take you home?" Kurama asked. 

"That would be nice," She answered. So he led her back through the house and they left in Kurama's mother's car. (he can drive).

They drove for a while, until Kurama said," Are you hungry? We can stop at a coffee shop if you like." "Oh, that's okay," She said. They reached her apartment a little later. "Arigatou," She said as he got out to walk her about the ten steps from the car to her apartment. "Sakura," Kurama said. "Now I guess we really are going out."

"Hai," Sakura said with a smile. "I guess so."

~*~ Back at the Party ~*~

"Hey! Where are Ryuzo, Kizuchi, Sakura, and Kurama?" Yuzuriha realized. They had been playing for another 15 minutes before they realized that. "Let's check Kizuchi-chan's room. I'll bet that she's there," Kirameki guessed. And so the two of them went upstairs to her room. They found Ryuzo and Kizuchi still there. They were still making out. 

"Okay, guys, that's just gross," Yuzuriha said. She closed the door, leaving them all alone. They went back tot he party, totally forgetting about Kurama and Sakura. 

~*~ In Sakura's room ~*~

Sakura turned in her sleep. She couldn't get that moment out of her head. Her eyes opened for just a second. "Goodnight," she said. She turned over and went to sleep.

~A/N~

That was a looong chapter, I know. But I can't help it! I'll focus a bit more on Sakura and Kurama's budding relationship, and then a bit on the rest of the Tantei. They still haven't admitted to each other that they love each other, and that's what I'm aiming for. I'll try not to make it any more like a bad truth or dare fanfic any more. See ya!

Sakura Takanouchi 


	7. Winds of Thyme Chapter Seven: Savory, Sa...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Seven- Savory, Sage, Rosemary, 

and Thyme ~*~

Disclaimer: Oy. This chapter probably won't be as long as the last one. But oh well. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. You probably don't either. And if you tell me that you do, you'll get some very strange responses. 

Sakura was walking down the hallway, trying to look casual. He opened her locker, and was getting her books out of it when she heard a voice. 

"SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA!!!!" Yuzuriha yelled as she ran through the hallway. Sakura then wished she could hide in her locker.

"What is it, Yuzuriha-chan?" Sakura asked. "It's free ice cream day at the cafeteria!" Yuzuriha yelled, showing Sakura five ice cream cones. "There's no limit! I'll eat till my jaws drop out!" She then shoved one into Sakura's hand. 

"Party Hard and Eat ice Cream!" She yelled (drunkenly) and ran off in pursuit of more friends. 

"Ohayo, Sakura," A more calmer voice interrupted. "Oh! Oyaho, Kurama-kun," Sakura said, feeling the color of her cheeks rise a little. 

"Let me walk you to your class," Kurama said and then closed Sakura's locker for her, and together they walked to Social Studies. 

~*~ In Social Studies ~*~

"First for the demonstration of our projects are Minanimo Shuiichi and Takanouchi Sakura. They are doing a report on Samurai and the lifestyle of one," He said. Sakura then turned on the projector and their slideshow started. It had words and pictures on it, so neither of them had to talk. 

When it was over the whole class clapped. "Next up is Tsuki Kirameki and Ashitaka Ryuzo," the teacher told the class. "Uh... we're not ready!" Ryuzo said. The class burst into laughter but the teacher just shook his head sadly. 

~*~ Gym Class ~*~

Everyone was given a choice of whether to play basketball or volleyball for gym. Half the class immediately went to grab a basketball, and the rest sat down in the bleachers or started an impromptu game of volleyball.

Sakura was going to join them, but someone pulled her behind the stage. "Ah!" She screamed, but a hand was shoved over her face. She easily got out of their grasp, and then turned. "Yuzuriha? Kirameki?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's us, kiddo. Who'd ya think it'd be?" Kirameki asked. This made Sakura blush a little. 

"I dunno," She replied. 

"Look, we have a question for you," Yuzuriha said, talking quietly like it was some big secret. 

"Uh... okay. Shoot," was Sakura's reply.

"I want to know.... how was it? Last night?" Yuzuriha asked.

"Oh, the party was excellent, the food was great, and that was the biggest house I've ever been in..."

"Not that!" Kirameki said. "She means the dare!"

"Ohhh..." Sakura said. She was now blushing pink, and she was very glad the curtain was there or else she's be really embarrassed.

"Come on... You can tell us..." Yuzuriha and Kirameki looked a bit like scary old people, but scarier. 

"Alright, I'll tell you," Sakura said, sitting down cross-legged on the Gym floor. Yuzuriha and irameki joined her on the floor, forming somehting like a triangle.

"It... was... wonderful," Sakura said, blushing a little. "Shuiichi-kun is really sweet," She added.

Yuzuriha and Kirameki went inot 'awwww' mode. "Awww..." They said. 

"Did he kiss you?" Yuzuriha wanted to know.

"Well... yes," Sakura said softly. 

"Okay, Tsuki, pay up!" Yuzuriha said. Kirameki tossed Yuzuriha a 100 yen coin. "Was that why you wanted to know?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"No way, Sakura-chan," Yuzuriha said. "We wanted to know out of curiosity."

That made Sakura feel a whole lot better. "Look guys, I have a question for you, now," She said. Yuzuriha and Kirameki's ears perked as well as the rest of their bodies. 

"Okay, shoot!" They said. 

"Alright.......I'll ask you.." Sakura said, feeling silly and yet determined all at the same time. "What do you do on a date?"

"He asked you out?!" Kirameki and Yuzuriha squealed. "That is so cool!" They said again. 

"Keep it down, guys," Sakura said cautiously. She didn't want to be overheard. 

"Well, you can come over to my house tomorrow," Yuzuriha said. "My big sister Kizuchi knows a lot about that stuff. She can help you," Yuzuriha explained. 

"That'll be great!" Sakura said. "He hasn't yet, but he did say so when he dropped me off at my apartment last night," 

"Aww..." They started again, but Yuzuriha controlled herself. "That is so sweet!" She declared. "All Ryuzo does is invite us to movies, and then make us buy the popcorn that he eats!" Kirameki added.

"I'm sure Shuiichi-kun would never do that," Sakura said. "He seems like such a gentleman."

Yuzuriha laughed a little at this, but Kirameki maintained a straight face. "Well, let's go before the gym teacher catches us back here," Kirameki said. So the three of them left, leaving Sakura still very confused.

~*~ After School ~*~

Sakura went to her locker like she did everyday. She expected to see Shuiichi there, like he did sometimes, but today he wasn't there. She sighed and emptied her book-bag.

She calmly walked out of the building with a smile on her face. 'I'm glad this day is over,' she thought. 'Now I can go home and relax.' But the voice she heard shattered all of that.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" Shuiichi's voice was clear. He was leaning next to one of the larger trees that were lining the driveway away from the school. 

"Don't you normally appear at my locker when you want to say something?" Sakura asked. 

"I thought a change was in order," Kurama replied. "Just to make it interesting,"

"Interesting about what?" Sakura challenged.

"Why don't I walk you home today?" Kurama answered her question with one of his own. "That way we can talk about everything then,"

"Like always, do I have a choice?" Sakura asked, but started to walk home with him anyway.

They passed by the gardens like always. Kurama took note that Hiei was standing in the shadows of a Magnolia, watching them. Kurama smiled at that.

They reached her apartment without saying hardly anything. Kurama touched her cheek gently, and then went back down the stairs leading away from her apartment quickly. "Ja!" Sakura said, and went into her apartment. 

Kurama was back at the park by now. "Hiei, from now on I can always trust you to ruin moments," Kurama said. 

"Hn. Kurama, you're behaving more and more like youko every day," Hiei replied. 

Kurama didn't know how to take this, so he just left. But Hiei stopped him. "Don't leave. I want you to know something about her first. " kUrama stopped. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"Watch from the shadows, like I do, and I'll challenge her. Then you'll see," was Hiei's reply. 

"Don't hurt her," was Kurama's response. 

~*~ Later that night ~*~

Sakura was quickly running home after doing some last minute shopping. It was almost dark now, and she didn't want to be jumped like last time. 

But she was. Standing in her way was a short guy with spiky hair who was dressed in a black robe of some sort. Namely, Hiei.

"Move it, shorty, you're in my way," Sakura threatened, stopping about five feet away from the demon. Kurama's eyes widened. He had never known Sakura to speak like that. But still, he had issued threats much worse than that in battle.

"And what if I don't?" Hiei's voice was dangerous. He drew his katana and looked ready to charge. 

"Look, buddy, is that legal?" Sakura asked. She was about to draw the dagger again herself.

"Was it legal? What you did several nights ago?" Hiei asked. That struck a chord in Sakura, and her features darkened. 

"You're going down now!" She yelled. He charged, and just in time Sakura had drawn not one, but two daggers from each of her boots. She held him off, and then pushed him back. This made Kurama's eyes widen more. Nobody pushes Hiei back.

"Hn," Hiei smirked. "Is that the bast you've got?" he asked. She threw the daggers at him. They seemed to defy gravity, and they glowed a kind of purple-pink. Hiei took a swing at them, and they flew away, but immediately came back. 

"What the devil is that?" Hiei asked. 

"Simple. Something a stupid ningen like yourself probably wouldn't understand, though," She said. The daggers came back to her, and she caught them. She then picked up her grocery bags and proceeded to walk past him.

"Now wait one second!" Hiei said, coming up from behind her and punching her down. She fell and lay there.

"Let me get one thing straight. I ain't no ningen," He said, and then left. He reappeared next to Kurama, where Sakura couldn't see either of them.

"Is she hurt?" Kurama looked concerned. "I barely used fifteen percent of my strength," Hiei whispered. 

Sakura lay there for another 30 seconds, and then stood up and collected her bags. "Baka," She said to no one in particular.

She then walked back to her apartment. Hiei went back to his tree, and Kurama went to his apartment. And life was good. But Kurama still didn't know what to make of Sakura. 'At least I was right in the assumption that she uses youki,' he thought. 'But is she human? Or is she an apparition?' 

~A/N~

Quite exiting and long, this chapter was! I didn't expect something like that, but I don't know I'm at the end until I am, huh? Or... something like that. Next time- A bit from this dream I had that I might as well combine with this fan-fiction. Check it out.

S.T. (Dat's me)


	8. Winds of Thyme Chaper Eight: A Bit of a ...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Eight: A Bit of a Dream ~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Get off my case about it, will ya?

Oh, and... Shuichi is letting his youko side out a bit more than usual, I guess. It's my excuse for him being out of character. 

The first thing Sakura did wen she got to school was look around. Everywhere there was a bit of space on the wall there was a sign, saying, "Come to the Halloween Dance! The cost is five dollars, from seven-thirty to twelve! Party till ya drop! You can wear costumes! Sponsored by the Student Council." And on the bottom in small letters, it said, "Sign made by Kirina Yuzuriha." Sakura sighed. 

"YO TAKANOUCHI!!!" Yuzuriha yelled as she came running across the hallway. "I take it you're enjoying my handiwork?" She asked.

"I didn't know you were on the student council," Sakura said, puzzled. 

"I didn't know a lot of things," Yuzuriha started. "Until I learned them." This made Sakura even more puzzled.

"Why, hello, ladies. Having a good morning?" Kurama said. 

"Yo, Shuiichi-kun!" Yuzuriha said. "See the sign?" She then made every point to have Kurama look at the sign.

"Yes, I'm sure it's very nice," He then inspected it closer and began to read aloud. "Come to the Halloween Dance... seven-thirty to twelve... sponsored by the student council..." He paused, and turned to Yuzuriha. "What about it?"

"You can go, right?" She asked. Kurama thought. "I guess so, but I'll have to ask kaasan,"

"I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA!!!" Yuzuriha yelled again. 

"I can see perfectly now why you were chosen to be on the student council," Sakura said jokingly.

"You can go with Sakura! Both of you have no life, right? I'm sure you'll both be there! I think up the best stuff!" Yuzuriha then began to chatter on and on about nothing. Kurama turned to Sakura.

"Is that alright with you?" he asked. 

"Yeah!" She answered.

"So I'll come by your apartment at seven on Friday, ok?" he asked.

"Hai!" She said.

The bell rang then, and everyone scurried to his or her classes. The rest of the day worked out fine, too. Then, Yuzuriha met Sakura after school.

"Sakura! You're meeting Kizuchi today, remember? Then we have to go shopping!" She dragged Sakura down the hallway and to her car. They passed by a disappointed Kurama along the way, but Sakura just shrugged and pointed to Yuzuriha, who had seemed to be in her own world.

They drove till they got to Yuzuriha's house. Sakura still couldn't imagine how big it was. "I've got a big family," Yuzuriha explained.

Sakura just nodded and followed Yuzuriha into her house.

As they shut the door behind them, four younger siblings of Yuzuriha bombarded them. "YAY! Yuzuriha-chan!" Three little 5-year old triplets said. "Girls are stupid," A not much older ten-year-old muttered. 

Yuzuriha led her into the living room, where Kizuchi was sitting. She had a can of something in her hand, but seemed sober enough. Yuzuriha sensed this, too. "Kizuchi," She called. "Me and Sakura are here to talk,"

"Ah... It's about that Minanimo guy, isn't is?" Kizuchi waved her can around drunkenly. "He's a cutie."

"Well......They're going to the dance together, and she needs tips," Yuzuriha explained. 

"Ah... The naive little Sakura, huh?" Kizuchi said. "First, wear something you think he'll like. Second, what kind of guy is he?"

"Shuiichi-kun's really sweet, and a bit of a gentleman," Sakura started. 

"Then don't wear too much makeup or too loud of an outfit. I'd say something red or purple. That would sort-of go with both your hair and his hair." Kizuchi still seemed drunk, but not as much. 

"Arigatou, Kizuchi-chan, but I've got to go. I have a job," Sakura explained. 

"Darn..." Yuzuriha grumbled. "I wanted to take you shopping."

"That's quite alright," Sakura said. "I think I've got something I can wear."

So Yuzuriha drove Sakura to her Yakitori shop, and Sakura walked home after that was done. She looked at her closet. Yes, she did have something. 

Hiei was staring at her through her window. "Women," He mumbled. 'Kurama, what have you done to her,' he thought. "And when you tell me, what will I do to you,' He disappeared into the darkness, probably on his way to the Shuiichi family apartment. 

Hiei opened the window and was surprised to find that no one was there. Shuiichi normally studied at this hour. Then, Kurama walked in to his room with a bag in his hands.

"What's in the bag?" Hiei asked. 

"Ah... nothing, I just went shopping," Kurama said, hastily putting the bag in his closet. 

"What did you do to Sakura?" He asked. 

"I didn't do anything.... Oh, I think I know what you mean. It was suggested that we go to this Halloween Dance together, and so I asked her. Are you happy now?" Hiei folded his arms and stared at Kurama. 

"What is a dance?" he asked. Kurama smiled a bit. 

"It's a ningen activity that people like to come to. There, music is played and snacks are served. People dance at the dance, for lack of better words," Kurama explained. "You know, maybe I should take you along to this one. It'd be funny," Kurama added. Hiei glared at the kitsune. "Don't get any ideas," he said. "Fine, I won't take you to this one," he said, "So promise not to watch us. I can tell when you're doing that, you know, and it gets annoying. I do know how to fight."

"Hn," Hiei said, and was about to leave when some thing that Kurama said delayed him. "You're coming to the Christmas one, you do realize that,"Kurama said as Hiei disappeared. Kurama shut the window and dreamed about Friday.

~A/N~

Good chapter, ne? This one was a bit shorter, but the next one'll be reaaallly long. I'll fit the whole dance in one chapter that's why. This one's from my dreams, too. I'll try not to get things too out of hand, but you never know what goes on in my dreams!

Sakura Takanouchi 


	9. Winds of Thyme Chapter Nine: The Dance

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Nine: The Dance ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing *breath* I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing. THERE NOW, YOU HAPPY?

Sakura smiled at her reflection. She had chosen a red Chinese-print and Chinese-style dress with an embroidered dragon on the back. She wore her heir up and put chopsticks in them. Just then her doorbell rang. 

"Coming!!" She shouted, and walked down the hallway to see if it was Kurama that was there.

She flung open the door, and Kurama was standing there. He wore black pants and a red shirt with random Japanese characters on it. She gave him a quick hug. "Konban wa, Kurama-kun," She said. 

"You look nice," He returned, and gave her a rose that he had been holding. 

"Arigatou!" She said happily, and took the rose inside to put in water. They then proceeded to take a long and leisurely half-hour walk from her apartment to the school gym, where the dance was being held. 

~*~ At the Dance ~*~

"I hope they decided to go to the dance together," Yuzuriha said hopefully as she danced with Yuki. 

"Ah... I should've known that your intention was to put them together all along," Yuki replied intelligently. "You don't need to hope anymore, because here they are."

Yuzuriha looked at them out of the corner of her eye. "Aww... that is so cute!" She squealed. "Kurama-kun looks like he's actually going to have fun at a dance, and Sakura-chan looks... like... she's in love, actually,"

Yuki frowned. "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. 

"Yeah, but... I don't know... It just looks like they haven't told each other how they feel," Yuzuriha said. 

"That will be the smartest thing you've ever said in your entire life," Yuki commented, and calmly walked towards Sakura and Kurama, who were now having punch and sitting at a table, talking. 

"Hey, guys, so you decided to come together after all!" Yuzuriha said. 

"Yeah, we did," Kurama replied. Yuzuriha took a glass of punch and they all sat down and talked for a while. Takeru and Kirameki joined them a little later. They were all talking when Change the World by V-6 came on. 

"Hey, I love this song!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Let's go dance, then!" Yuzuriha said, as she dragged all of the girls on the dance floor, leaving the guys to talk and drink punch.

"I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!" Sakura sang along to the song as she danced. She was too busy dancing to notice that Kurama was watching her. 

"Hey, Minamino, what are you staring at?" Takeru asked. 

"Uh... nothing, Akitaka, Nothing," Kurama replied. 

"Oh, I get it. You don't need to be embarrassed about it," Yuki said. "They're all good dancers."

Kurama sighed a bit when the song ended but another one came on. This one was Strength by Kohei Koizumi. "Come on, Minamino," Takeru said, standing up. "We wouldn't be much of dates if we never danced, right?"

Kurama nodded and they all walked over to whomever they had come with. Yuki put his arms around Yuzuriha and they started to slow dance. Takeru went up to Kirameki and they started to slow dance, but Takeru was still talking, telling some sort of joke he had heard a while ago. 

Sakura turned around and saw Kurama standing there. "I wouldn't be much of a date if I just sat there, would I?" He asked as he put his arms around her. 

"You're right. You wouldn't," Sakura replied as she put her arms on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the music, not really going into eye contact for more than a second. But the song was over after three minutes and another fast song came up, this one was eX Dream by Miyuji. Kurama let go of Sakura, and he looked like he was going back to the table to drink more punch, but Sakura stopped him. "Are you afraid to dance to something other than a slow song?" She asked.

"Iie, of course not," Kurama replied, and he tried to dance to the song. They soon were surrounded by other people wanting to dance to the song, so they were cut off from Yuzuriha, Kirameki, Yuki, and Takeru. But they didn't mind it very much. 

"See? You can dance after all!" Sakura exclaimed as they kept dancing. 

"I'd just... never danced in a really long time," Kurama replied, a little embarrassed. 

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"Three hund-oh, I mean three years," Kurama said defensively. Sakura nodded, feeling sorry for the dancing-deprived kitsune. 

"Did you ever go to any of the school dances before this one?" Sakura asked. Kurama nodded, and smiled.

"Yuzuriha always dragged me to the dances because she thought I was spending too much time studying and not enough having fun. I never really danced, though," Kurama said. 

"Hey, guys!" Yuzuriha yelled as she danced her way through a crowd of people surrounding Kurama and Sakura. "Sorry it took me a while to get here," she looked at all the people surrounding them, shrugged, and started to dance. Her jaw dropped when she saw Kurama. "Minamino Shuiichi, were you just... dancing?" She asked in shock.

"Hai, I was just dancing," He said. 

"I've brought you to every dance for the past four years in an attempt to make you dance and she does it the first time?" Yuzuriha asked again, still in shock. 

"It's okay, Yuzuriha-chan, you can have the credit if you want," Sakura said, and Yuzuriha raised her hand in triumph. She then danced her way out of the crowd. 

Sakura checked her watch. It was 8:15. Another slow song came on. "Shall we?" Kurama asked as they started to slow dance again.

Sakura looked up at his smiling face and smiled back. 'I'm glad I've still got plenty of time left,' She thought.

~A/N~

So, was this good or bad, minna? Next up, (still from my dream) how they get home and if they run into some obstacles. *foreshadowing* *Cough, cough* educational *cough* spooky.


	10. Winds of Thyme Chapter Ten: The Long Way...

Winds of Thyme  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Ten: The long way home ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah... Don't own anything... yakk yakk.... I wish I did... whisper whisper... moo moo, quack quack, llama llama, squirrel. And that is my disclaimer... In case you couldn't tell by the word Disclaimer at the beginning of this paragraph...  
  
The rest of the dance went wonderfully. Sakura danced with Kurama during almost every slow song, and on the fast ones, he either watched or joined. But not that often.  
  
When the big clock in the gym struck midnight, everyone groaned. The DJ stopped playing, and the lights turned back on. Everyone began to pack up his or her things and leave. Sakura and Kurama walked back towards all of their friends to say goodbye.  
  
"Ja, Kirameki-chan! Ja, Yuzuriha-chan!" Sakura waved happily as she and Kurama exited the building to walk home. Well, actually, Kurama was going to walk Sakura home.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Sakura asked as they walked slowly away from the school.  
  
"Yes, I did," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked. She didn't seem to mind. After that, they didn't really talk. They just walked to Sakura's home together, enjoying each other's company. That was, until they got to the park.  
  
~*~ At the park (Really?) ~*~  
  
They kept walking slowly, admiring the scenery of the park. On the right side of the park was a small forest, used for hiking. But they continued trough the main path. They were so content that they didn't realize the people that were stalking them.  
  
"Stop right there, punks!" A voice called, directed at Kurama and Sakura. Kurama stopped, but positioned himself in front of Sakura, as if to protect her.  
  
"Run, I'll keep them from getting to you. Your apartment isn't far away," Kurama said. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," She insisted, and took up a fighting stance. Kurama looked concerned, and then smiled a bit. He could still remember when Sakura had fought Hiei. She wasn't bad.  
  
"Oh? So you're both gonna stay?" The voice called again. Then, street gang style guys walked from behind trees and buildings. They were surrounded.  
  
Then, someone else walked out of the ring that had been surrounding the two of them. He was wearing a black cloak, but had spiky brown hair and a voice that they recognized.  
  
"Akitaka Takeru, If it's you, I'm gonna kick your puny little tail," Sakura said threateningly. Kurama smiled again. Her ability to make threats was a lot like another demon he knew. The guy removed the hood over his face. He then laughed maniacally when they realized he was Akitaka Takeru.  
  
"I didn't know you were a gang leader," Kurama said. His voice was dangerously soft.  
  
"And I didn't know this fling of yours would grow this much. For that, you must die," He said, beckoning the gang members to advance closer.  
  
Sakura then remembered the Halloween party, when Takeru was dared to kiss Sakura. "You liked me? You know, this gang thing isn't really a point in your favor," Sakura said. Takeru laughed.  
  
"I'm not trying to kill you," he said, advancing closer to Sakura to keep her from running away. "I want to kill your friend here," he motioned to Kurama. Instantly, seven punks surrounded him and five surrounded Sakura. Sakura was trapped, and she knew it. She also didn't dare use her dagger around Kurama.  
  
Kurama glared at the punks angrily. He also knew that Sakura wouldn't use her dagger around him. "Sakura!" He yelled, and took off running down the street. The punks followed him, of course. When he was sure that no one could see him, he took out his signature rose.  
  
"What's this? You're gonna fight us with a flower?" One of the punks said. They all started laughing at that.  
  
Kurama frowned. "No, I'm going to fight you with this." He then turned his rose into a rose whip, slashing it at his enemies. They groaned and fell to the ground. Kurama sighed. He dragged them off of the main roads so they wouldn't disturb anyone but the cops, and walked back into the forest for camouflage. He wanted to see how Sakura would fight.  
  
Sakura was pinned against the wall by two very strong punks. Takeru smiled. "Not very much without your boyfriend, huh?" He asked, leaning closer to her as if to kiss her. She spit into his face.  
  
That just made Sakura struggle harder against the punks preventing her escape. "What did you do to him?" She asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, nothing of great importance," Takeru smiled at Sakura. Except this wasn't a warm, friendly smile. It was cold and triumphant. "We merely took his life."  
  
Sakura erupted in tears. "You bastard!" She screamed at him "How could you do that?" She sobbed. The tears wouldn't stop. And the worst part about it was that Kurama was watching. He felt a tear fall down his own cheek. He couldn't do anything about her misery. He had to wait and see how she dealt with them.  
  
Takeru was still smiling. He bent down to be at Sakura's eye level. (Sakura- short. Takeru-tall. And Sakura's head was bent down, anyway.)  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked. "Now that he is dead, you can be with me," he said evilly.  
  
This made Sakura angry. "Why am I crying?" She said. "Do you want me to tell you why I am crying?" She then bent down so she could touch her boots. Surprisingly, the punks let her do this. She took her daggers in her hands. "You killed my best friend!" She yelled as she stood up, and in the process of doing that she cut off the punks' arm that was touching her. They fell to the floor in pain.  
  
Takeru grinned. "They were nothing," He said with a wave of his hand. "I have a proposition to make," He said.  
  
"Congratulations," Sakura said sarcastically, as she glared at Takeru. She still had the daggers in her hands, and she took a fighting stance so she'd be prepared when Takeru attacked. The other punks were behind Takeru, grinning stupidly.  
  
"I'll let you choose whether to accept this deal or not... But if you lose the fight, you have to promise something. You have to forget all about that loser and come with me."  
  
Sakura spit on the ground in distaste. "And if I win?" She asked.  
  
Takeru laughed. "Then you are free to mourn his death and continue your life. But that will not happen." He took a fighting stance. "For now we fight."  
  
They both charged, Takeru with his fists and Sakura with her daggers. Kurama watched all this with concern and yet anticipation.  
  
Takeru and Sakura kept exchanging blows at one another, but they never landed. They seemed to be equally matched in skill. But they kept on fighting. Neither of them would give up. Then, Sakura saw a spot on Takeru's left side that he had left unguarded. She sliced with a dagger, but Takeru spun and knocked her off balance, then punching her so she flew back several feet. Kurama frowned. There was distinct spirit energy in that punch.  
  
Sakura lay where she fell. Takeru smiled. "I do believe you are weaker than I anticipated," He said, "If just one blow could take you down. He approached her without caution at all. Then, she burst upward with amazing speed.  
  
"Omae o Korosu!!!" She yelled, and sliced at him with her daggers. She sliced his shirt and his skin, and he started to bleed.  
  
"So you are tough. But now your daggers are rusted by blood, and cannot penetrate my skin any longer," He said, taking off his shirt, since it was covered in blood and torn by battle.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up. I never back down, and when I don't, I kick some serious tail," Sakura said cockily. She had more strength at the moment, and both of them knew it.  
  
Takeru smiled evilly as they charged again. Sakura went just to the right of him, and Takeru stopped in confusion. Sakura was running to his shirt! She used it to wipe the blood off of her daggers, and when she was done, she faced Takeru. "You were saying?" She asked.  
  
Takeru charged, knocking her off-balance. One of the daggers flew out of her (left) hand, and he caught it. "Yes, what was I saying?" He said. The battle then became hand-to-hand combat, with the daggers instead of swords. They kept fighting this way for at least five minutes. Then, Takeru stepped back and started to chant. But Sakura saw this as her golden opportunity.  
  
She rushed forward with her dagger just as Takeru finished with his chant. Hie eyes turned red, and he yelled, "Rapier!" Then, the dagger became thinner, but as it was getting thin, it was getting longer. The dagger had become a rapier.  
  
Sakura didn't realize this until it was too late. The rapier pierced her right shoulder, and in doing this, the rapier fell out of her hand. Kurama stood up to help her, but then stopped. She would be ok from that. It wasn't fatal, but it would make her stop the fight.  
  
Takeru knew this well. "It seems you have lost," He said, positioning the rapier against her head as she sank to the ground while leaning against the wall. "You will forget about him and come with me," he spoke again. It was then that both he and Kurama noticed that Sakura was crying.  
  
"I hope those are tears of joy, for if they're not, I will kill you now-" He said in anger. "You promised to forget about him!" Takeru shouted.  
  
"Kill me then!" Sakura said, still crying. "I will never forget, and I'd rather die then live with you and without him." This stunned him, and made him drop his rapier. "You... you really do love him," Takeru said in shock. Sakura didn't answer him, and instead, she kept on crying.  
  
Takeru quickly collected himself. "Maybe I would persuade you if I got out of this puny human body first," he said. Kurama leaned forward. So Takeru wasn't human! He just hoped he wouldn't kill Sakura. 'He probably even knows that I'm not dead,' he thought.  
  
Takeru's body burst open to reveal a demon that Sakura recognized. He had red hair and marks on his face. "Rando..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Rando," he said. "And you're coming with me.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked. It was clear to all of them that she was in pain, and hadn't even started to recover from the rapier wound.  
  
"Hm... I see why you are suspicious," Rando answered. "Normally I detest humans, but you are an exception. I saw you fight before you came here, to this city. I wanted you then, and I want you now."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question," Sakura said.  
  
Rando smiled. "You fight like a demon, you talk like a demon, and you look like a demon. I am old for my kind, and that darned Reikai will catch me again someday. For that, I need an heir. And to have an heir, I need you," he said.  
  
Sakura had an odd mental picture forming in her head. (Miroku) "I'm not exactly sure how to take this," She said, "But even if he is dead, I will not give up on Kurama." Rando sneered. "Then I must teach you to give up," he said.  
  
Sakura was wounded, but she still hadn't used her spirit energy yet. She had used it to heal herself quietly while she was lying down, but she was still wounded. Her body glowed purple, and as Rando charged with the dagger, she tripped him, took the dagger and plunged it into his back.  
  
"Die," Sakura said as she held the dagger in place. Rando yelled and cursed at the pain, but eventually he was quiet. Sakura smiled, but then another tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Kurama got up. Now he could go to her, and it was obvious she needed his help.  
  
"Enma... if you can hear me... ... please send him back... I need him..." Sakura whispered as she stumbled over the ground. Her wound was opening again, and nobody was around, since it was around two-thirty in the morning.  
  
"Well, little lady, you look like you need some assistance," Kurama said in a fake western accent. Sakura's ears perked up when she heard it.  
  
"S...Shuiichi?" She asked. A tall figure then came into view. It was indeed Kurama, and he was leaning against the wall of a building and smiling at her.  
  
He held out his arms and she ran into them. "They... They told me that they killed you," She said, crying, and Kurama held her.  
  
"It's alright, They didn't kill me, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her as she cried. These were tears of joy. Then, he noticed something.  
  
"Sakura, you're bleeding all over me," Kurama said as they both realized that she was hurt and needed help. Then, Sakura's eyes shut and she fainted in his arms. He smiled at her. The wound was unexplainable, so they could not go to any hospital. He would have to take her back to his apartment and heal her with his plants. He picked her up and started to walk to his apartment. He knew his kaasan would be asleep right now, and she wouldn't mind having Sakura there. He kissed her forehead as she slept. "You did very well," he murmured.  
  
But what he didn't know was that Hiei was looking at them with a slight smile. 'Maybe it's time I talked to her,' he thought as he watched Kurama walk towards his apartment.  
  
~A/N~  
  
Long chapter, minna! But It was worth it. I can't believe how strange my dreams are. I also am not sure if this chapter fits the rating of this fic. There won't be that many more action scenes, But I may change my mind further into the fic. But you'll get over it, ne? Review and Reply onegai! More in store on Winds of Thyme!  
  
Sakura Takanouchi 


	11. Winds of Thyme Chapter Eleven: Quick Rec...

Winds of Thyme  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Eleven: Quick Recovery and a Chat with the Demon ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Guess What? Y'all know about that 'Rising Stars of Manga' thing, right? Well, I'm going to enter it!  
  
People Reading this: *laughs*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you'll be sorry when I (probably) lose! Um... did I say that out loud?  
  
PRT: *laughs some more*  
  
Disclaimer: Ja! And I don't own YYH!  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning. She was lying in a bed that was not her own. Also, birds were chirping through the window, and there were the sounds of an air conditioner in the room. She sat up and opened her eyes. This was not her room. There were plants everywhere. On the windowsill, on the desk, and someone was sitting in the desk, staring at her with his beautiful emerald eyes and a concerned expression.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kurama asked. Sakura blinked.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"We're in my room," he answered. "After that gang attacked us, you were bleeding, and so I took you here where you could recover. It's Sunday, so there's no school. You slept right through Saturday." What he forgot to tell her was that he had given her plants that would make her sleep while he healed her wound.  
  
Just then Shiori came in. "I thought you two might like some lunch," She said, carrying a tray that had ramen on it.   
  
"Shiori-san!" Sakura said, and got out of bed to say hello, but as soon as she got up, she fell over.  
  
"Sakura!" Kurama said as he helped her get back into the bed. "You're not fully healed yet, so you better not get up for several hours."  
  
"Hai!" She said. She then remembered something. "My job! Oh no, I'm going to be fired if I don't go!" She said.  
  
That's when she noticed that Kurama was getting out of his chair. "I'm going work for you," he said. "You stay here and rest, ok?" He then left before Sakura could argue.  
  
It was several minutes after he left when she sensed someone else's presence inside the room. "Who's there?" Sakura twisted her head to look around the room, but saw no one. Then, a black-cloaked figure came inside the room. He had a hood on, but Sakura recognized him. "You're the guy that I fought several weeks ago!" Sakura said. "Why won't anyone give up?"  
  
Hiei smirked at her, and then sat down in the chair that was facing the desk. "You're Takanouchi Sakura, right?" He asked.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should answer," Sakura said boldly. Hiei turned to look at her, and his expression scared her.  
  
"If you do not, then I will see to it that every person that you have ever spoken to in your entire existence will be dead. Do I make myself clear?" Hiei asked. Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," She answered, pretending to not be intimidated by this smaller, yet wiser being. "I've got a question for you, first. Who are you, how do you know who I am, why do you want to know, and how did you get in this room?"  
  
Hiei smirked again. "One question at a time, but you answer mine first."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Fine, I'll play by your rules. My name is Takanouchi Sakura."  
  
"Hiei," he answered. "Now, who taught you to use your weapons?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Self-taught," she answered.  
  
Hiei considered this. "I know who you are because I know Kurama. Now, when did you first start learning how to use the daggers?"  
  
"When I was ten," She answered.  
  
"My turn again. I want to know because I think that you're not good enough for Kurama. Now, why don't you have any relatives?" He asked.  
  
"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died because he was the Toganawa Shrine Master in Kyoto and was targeted by a gang because of his religion. He died when I was nine," She answered.  
  
"I got into this room through the window," He said, smirking. "Now, tell me, when you use your daggers, you put your chi into them. How can you do this?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. My dad always said stuff about me having a special chi because of my mother, and that I could become a great fighter someday. I had to fight to protect myself and the shrine from harm. Now, for another question," she said. "What am I supposed to do to convince you that I am good enough for Shuiichi?" She asked.  
  
"Simple," Hiei said, leaning closer to her. "Fight me."  
  
"Just exactly how the heck am I supposed to fight you when I have an injury?" Sakura asked.  
  
Hiei smiled. "When you're feeling better I'll find you," Hiei said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura yelled. Hiei stopped and turned to look at her. "How do you know Shuiichi?" She asked.  
  
Hiei smiled. "It's against the rules," he said and vanished. Sakura was amazed at his speed. She leaned over and went to sleep. She wanted to fight him, but she needed sleep to do that.  
  
~*~ Reikai ~*~  
  
Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and George looked at the screen in anticipation. "This had better be good," Koenma said, "If something bad happens because I canceled your mission, then I'm blaming you." He pointed to the ogre standing next to him.  
  
"But... sir, you can't," George said.  
  
"Quiet you two, I really think this is going to work," Kuwabara said as he stared intently at the screen. "She should be coming about now," he said. This made Yusuke laugh again.  
  
"You still think that it's a girl who's been completing my missions?" Yusuke asked between breaths as he tried to control his laughter.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi," he said. "And just what do you mean by mu missions?" he asked. "I thought it was our missions!" They then started to fight, with Yusuke winning in ten seconds.  
  
~*~ Three Hours Later ~*~  
  
"A little to the left... no!" Yusuke shouted as they all watched an anime marathon from the TV while eating ice cream. Everyone except fpr George. He was being blamed for the mysterious guy not showing up and as punishment he had to stamp papers while the rest of them watched anime. The masked guy never did show up.   
  
~A/N~  
  
Yay! Another chappie-ter done! I'm thinking of writing an Angelic Layer fic as well, to add on to all of the fics that I'm writing now. I may not update in a while, but Review and Reply and maybe I'll update sooner *hint* *hint*  
  
S.T. (--Dat's me) 


	12. Winds of Thyme Chapter Twelve: Thyme Sta...

Winds of Thyme  
  
By Sakura Takanouchi  
  
~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Twelve: Thyme Stands Still ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Meaningless title. But oh well. You can probably tell that I've decided to have more action scenes and Sakura and Hiei's fight isn't far off. But I need to add one more thing to make this the disclaimer... I don't own anything!  
  
Sakura woke up after sleeping for nearly five hours and ate some food that Shiori gave her. She tried to get up and found that she could walk, but just barely. Then Kurama returned home.  
  
"How did my boss react to you working for me?" Sakura asked. Kurama laughed.  
  
"I broke the record for the number of yakitori sticks sold on a Sunday, and I got you a raise!" Kurama said with a laugh. This made Sakura laugh, too, until she discovered the reason why Kurama sold so many.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kurama asked. Sakura stood up and shakily and slowly walked around the room. "I'll take you home, then, but If you can't work tomorrow, tell me," he said, getting up to help Sakura get to the door. Shiori waved goodbye to them, and told Sakura she was welcome back anytime.  
  
They were walking to Sakura's house when Sakura suddenly asked about Hiei. "A strange guy named Hiei came in through your window and asked me some questions," Sakura said. "He said he knew you somehow, but he wouldn't tell me. How can you two know each other? He picked a fight with me several weeks ago, too. I'm confused," Sakura said.  
  
Kurama looked thoughtful, as if he had to carefully choose what words he had to say next. "We took martial arts at the same dojo, with the same sensei," he said with a smile. "I quit several years ago to concentrate on schoolwork, but I sometimes spar with him when I have the time. I'm sorry he tried to fight you."  
  
"It's okay," Sakura accepted his apology. They were walking through the park (why are they always walking through the park?) and they came across an unusual sight. Three policemen were surrounding a building saying things like, 'Dead bodies! Three of them! Looks like a gang fight...' Kurama and Sakura laughed at that. But when they remembered, Sakura felt her shoulder twitch and she tripped over a rock on the ground, causing both her and Kurama to fall over in a position that was quite awkward.  
  
Kurama quickly got up, and he helped Sakura get up as well. They were both blushing, but glad no one really noticed. Until Sakura looked skyward. Her eyes fell to a figure sitting on a tree wearing black-Hiei!  
  
This made Sakura blush a little more, but they made it to her apartment without her tripping any more. Her shoulder was healing, as were all the bruises she accumulated while fighting Rando.   
  
"Thanks for walking me home, and I think I'll be able to go to work today," Sakura said. Kurama waved goodbye and walked back to his apartment. Sakura got ready for work.  
  
~*~ At work ~*~  
  
"Yo, Sakura, long time no see!" Sakura's boss waved hello to her.  
  
"Yeah, I was sick yesterday, and a friend of mine volunteered to work for me," Sakura answered.  
  
"Are you sure he's just a friend? That guy was hot!" said Mineko, one of Sakura's co-workers. This made Sakura blush a little. But then, she had work to do, so she went up to the cashier so she could take the order of the next customer.  
  
~*~ Three Hours Later ~*~  
  
"All right, that's enough for today!" The boss said. Everyone hung up their aprons and got ready to leave. Sakura turned to the counter to tell the customer that they were closed. "Gomen naisai, demo---"  
  
She was staring into the face of her red-haired 'friend', Shuiichi Minamino. "Shuiichi!" She said. She then collected herself. "Gomen naisai, demo we're closed," She said.  
  
Kurama laughed. "I'm not here to buy anything," he said. "I'm here to see if I can buy you dinner." Sakura blushed a little, and she could tell that her co-workers were staring at her.  
  
"Hai," She answered. "Just give me one minute to get my stuff ready," She walked back to 'get her stuff ready,'  
  
"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you two were going out!" Mineko said. All of the co-workers got an 'awww' look and started to ramble on about idiotic things. Sakura just blushed and picked up her bag that she had taken with her.  
  
~*~ After Work ~*~  
  
"So, Sakura, where do you want to eat," Kurama asked as they walked through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Hm... I'm not sure. How about there?" She pointed to a restaurant that had a sign in front of it labeled, 'Myojin's Steakhouse and Sushi.'  
  
"Sure, we'll eat there," he said, and they strolled up to the restaurant.  
  
~*~ In the Restaurant ~*~  
  
"Would you like indoor or outdoor seating?" The waitress asked.  
  
"We'll do outdoor," Kurama answered. The waitress led them to a table in the corner of the outdoor seating area. It had a view of Tokyo Bay, and if the sun set early, they could watch that, as well.  
  
"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.  
  
"I will have an order of Hibashi Shrimp with fried rice," Sakura ordered.  
  
"I'll have Teriyaki chicken and steamed rice. Plus an order of sushi to share," Kurama finished.  
  
The waitress left to get their food, but returned shortly with their drinks. Sakura sipped at her drink. She didn't really have much to talk about. She was sitting directly across from Kurama. She didn't want to look him in the eye, so she just stared at the table.  
  
"How was work?" Kurama asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, work was fine. I'll probably be healed enough for school tomorrow," she answered.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he said. Sakura smiled, and then took another sip of her drink. Then, the waitress arrived with their food.  
  
"Here you go, one Hibashi shrimp and one Teriyaki chicken. Plus sushi," the waitress said as she set the food down on their table.  
  
"Arigatou," Kurama replied politely. They both started to eat their food.  
  
"This is really good," Sakura commented as she ate her shrimp.  
  
"Have you come here before?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Iie, but it looked like a good place," Sakura answered. Kurama chewed thoughtfully and then reached for a piece of sushi. He ate it, and then sipped his drink. Their dinner was going very well.  
  
Then the waitress showed up with their check. "You look like a nice couple," she said. "Want me to take your picture?" Kurama and Sakura blushed, and then posed for the camera. The waitress handed them the picture. "Here's your check," she said.  
  
"I'll pay," Kurama said, reaching for his wallet.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Sakura smiled. Kurama paid and Sakura kept the picture. They then went home.  
  
"Ja ne, Shuiichi-san!" Sakura said as they made it to her apartment. She then turned, and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek. She then went into her apartment.  
  
"Sakura!" Kurama called. Sakura stopped, and turned.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You can call me Kurama," Kurama said. "It's sort of a nickname of mine."  
  
"Hai! Well, Ja ne, Kurama-kun!" Sakura said, and then shut the door to her apartment.  
  
~A/N~  
  
Kinda a non-important chapter, but next one will be big! Next time on Winds of Thyme: Showdown! Sakura and Hiei battle it out. Fun stuff, I tell you! So keep on reading!  
  
Sakura Takanouchi, everyone's favorite rabid fangirl. ^_^ 


	13. Winds of Thyme Chaptr Thirteen: Showdown...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Fourteen: Showdown! Sakura and Hiei battle it out ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Now read the fic!

Sakura woke up bright and early Monday morning, ready for school. She put on her school uniform and slung her bag over her shoulder. Normally, at about this time, Kurama would be at her door ready to walk her to school. But he was not there.

Sakura decided she would stop by Kurama's house to see if anything was up. 

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Shiori greeted her.

"Ohayo, Shiori-san," Sakura returned. "Is Shuiichi feeling alright this morning?" She asked.

"Gomen, but Shuiichi will not be attending school today. He has recieved minor food poisoning from some fish he ate yesterday," Shiori said.

"Arigatou for telling me this, Shiori-san," Sakura said. "I'll get his homework if you like."

"Oh, would you? I'm sure he's really appreciate it," Shiori said and Sakura went on her way to school.

~*~ At school ~*~

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Yuzuriha greeted as she met Sakura at her locker. "You weren't in school Saturday."

"Yes, I wasn't feeling well," Sakura said. 

"Also, you know Takeru-chan? He wasn't at school either," she said. "Kirameki's pretty concerned."

"He won't be going to this school again. He transfered, and he told me to tell you. Also, Shuiichi has food poisoning and will not be here today," Sakura commented. "A lot of people aren't here."

"Its strange, ne?" Yuzuriha said. "Come one, we better hurry before homeroom starts."

They walked into homeroom to tell Kirameki the bad news and then school started. Sakura made extra notes and got Kurama's homework.

~*~ After School ~*~

Sakura put away her books in her locker, and then left school to go to Kurama's and give him his homework. 

"Konnichiwa, Kurama-kun!" Sakura greeted a very tired-looking Kurama. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Hai, I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow, but I'm still really weak," Kurama said. 

"Here's something to keep you occupied," Sakura said, and handed all of his homework to Kurama. 

"Arigatou," Kurama said. "I better get started on all this," 

"Ja!" Sakura called, and went on her way to her apartment without a care in the world. 

~*~ At Sakura's Apartment (Thank Enma it's not the park) ~*~

"Hmm Hmm..." Sakura hummed as she hung up some clothes. She decided to do the laundry, and since it was a sunny (november?) afternoon, she had the window open. She had the radio on, and it was blasting the Dual opening theme. Sakura was humming along to it. 

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" A voice came from Sakura's open window. 

"Oh my god!" Sakura yelled, and then turned to see Hiei sitting on her windowsill. "You knocked several years off my life with that!" 

"Hn," Hiei hn'd and got off the windowsill. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura asked, but then caught herself. "Oh yeah—stupid question. Tokyo Marathon, here I come!" she yelled. 

"Then meet me on that field outside your apartment complex whenever you're ready," Hiei said, and vanished. 

"Sure!" Sakura waved. Hiei almost fell off the tree he had just gotten to. 'How could she track my movement?' he thought. 'I had better not underestimate her.'

Sakura hung up the last t-shirt she had washed, and changed out of her school uniform to something more suitable for fighting. It was a purple Asian style shirt and a black skort that was knee-length. She wore high boots with her daggers, of course. Her hair was done up in buns, and she had chopsticks in each bun. "Let's go kick tail," she told her reflection. She then jumped out of the window (second story) and landed on the side of the empty field. "Yo, Mr. Big shot!" She called. "Let's start this today, if you don't mind!" Hiei spit from his position on the tree, and jumped down. His hand was just above his katana. 

"Oh, you use a katana?" She asked. "This should be interesting."

Hiei remained silent. They could both still hear the music that was playing through the open window. The song had ended, and now the Slayers opening theme was playing. "I love this song!" Sakura said. 

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Are you going into this weaponless?" 

"Charge and you'll find out," Sakura said. 

Hiei charged, drawing his katana. Sakura knelt down, and pulled out a dagger at the last minute, blocking Hiei's attack. She swung with it, and Hiei jumped back to avoid attack. He charged again, but this time, Sakura dodged it, along with every swing Hiei took. Surprisingly, it was all to the beat of the music. Hiei frowned. 

"I can tell what you're thinking, and you're not destroying the music," Sakura warned. This angered Hiei, and he swung his sword again. Sakura dodged and took one of her chopsticks out of her hair. One of the edges was razor sharp. She flung it at Hiei. Instinctively, he caught it. His hand started to bleed. He dropped the chopstick and stepped on it. 

"You will pay for that," he said. Sakura bent down and retrieved her second dagger. 

"You were saying?" She asked cockily. He charged again, and this time Sakura countered his attack with her daggers. They started sword fighting hand-to-hand style, with Sakura being the one moving backwards. She then jumped back and threw another chopstick at Hiei. This one grazed his shoulder. The impact caused him to lose his balance and fall over. "Come now, you haven't landed a hit on me yet," Sakura commented. "Are you afraid Kurama will be sad if you hurt me?"

"He... told you ... to call him... Kurama?" Hiei asked, getting back on his feet. Then, he vanished. 

"Oh! So you're doing the speed demon thing, huh?" Sakura said, turning around as if she could follow Hiei's speed. 

'What's with her senses?' Hiei thought. He then went in closer to punch her, but Sakura caught the punch and stole his katana from him. 

"Can I use this?" She asked. 

"Hn," Hiei answered. He was now weaponless, and Sakura had three. Sakura tucked her daggers back inside her boots. She then threw the katana at the tree.

"I think we had better not use these for the rest of our fight," She said. She charged this time, and they started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Sakura was driving Hiei back, but then Hiei picked up a chopstick that was sticking out of the ground and threw it at Sakura. She, not having any time to dodge, threw one back at Hiei. She felt the fabric of her left shoulder sleeve being torn, and the chopstick she threw tore through the back of Hiei's headband, making it come loose. 

"You... You have a jagan!!" They both asked. Sakura had just seen Hiei's jagan on his forehead, and Sakura had what looked like an eye on her left shoulder. 

"Relax," Sakura told the fazed Hiei. "This doesn't do much. It's temporary, in fact. I have to get a new one every full moon. I can sense that yours is a lot more powerful. I guess that's what happens when you trust cheap demon traders. Besides," she said, running up to Hiei, "I don't turn a different color when I use it!" She punched Hiei upside the head, but as she was doing that, she left herself open. Hiei saw this and punched her in the stomach. She flew backward several feet, and Hiei landed in the tree. 

"I think we're pretty evenly matched," she said, but just then, she heard a voice. 

"Sakura-chan? Are you home?" It was Kurama. 

"I think we had better call it a draw," Hiei said, and dissapeared. Sakura ran back into her apartment and changed clothes. She put on something more suited for winter. Plus, it would cover the bruises from her fight. She also straightened her hair.

"Gomen, Kurama! I'll be with you in just a second!" She called, and walked calmly to the front door. "Konban wa!"

"Konban wa, Sakura," Kurama said. "I just wanted to thank you for getting my homework today."

"Oh, it's nothing," Sakura replied. "Do ya want to come in? I've got tea and ramen if you like."

"Arigatou," Kurama said, and he went into her apartment. 

~*~ Thirty Minutes Later, or around 6:16 PM ~*~

"I've got to go now," Kurama excused himself. "Shiori wanted me home early tonight."

"It's ok. See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye as Kurama walked down the steps leading to her apartment. 

Sakura shut the door, leaned against the wall for several seconds, and then reached for the Band-Aids. She needed to treat her battle wounds.

Kurama was walking along (in the park, of course). 'She seemed like she was limping still,' he thought. 'I better check on her tomorrow.' He was then joined by a familiar little fire demon. (Oops... did I say little?)

"I had a nice chat with your girlfriend a couple days ago," Hiei said as they walked. 

"I heard," Kurama answered. "Why did you interrogate her?"

"I did more than interrogate her," Hiei said. This made Kurama stop in his tracks.

"You didn't... tell me you didn't fight her!" Kurama said. Hiei remained silent.

"It ended in a draw," Hiei answered. "I ended up more hurt than she was," he showed Kurama his hand. It had several red lines on it from the chopstick he had caught. 

"I see," Kurama mused. "She is an excellent fighter after all. But that still doesn't answer my question," he started walking again. "Why did you interrogate her?"

~A/N~

Long Chapter Again, ne? Next chapter will be a real plot twist, minna! I also will focus more on the rest of the tantei and their problems. After that, my ocean of ideas will dry up...I've got nothing left after that. If I'm inspired, I'll write more, but I've still got several more chapters left.

Sakura Takanouchi


	14. Winds of Thyme Chapter Fourteen: Shock! ...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Fifteen: Shock! The face beneath the Mask Revealed ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! On a scale of one to ten, I guess that disclaimer sucked, huh? I'll think of something... *thinks* 

...

Three Hours Later

...

*Still thinking* *actually asleep*

...

Fifteen Hours Later

*Wakes up* gahh! Where am I? ...hehehe... oh yeah! *still thinking*

~*~ In Reikai ~*~

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry, but I can't hold off your missions any longer," Kornma told the tantei after months of sitting in front of Koenma's TV. 

"I just don't get it," Yusuke said. "It's like the guy had inside information, and he knew when we skipped our missions."

"Well, your mission today is to capture this guy," Koenma pressed a button on the remote, and a guy's face popped up on the screen. "This is Waseda Yuji, a low-class demon who used trickery to gain favor and is now trying to seize power in the Makai. You must capture him and bring him back here. Also," he now pushed another button, and Rando's face popped up onto the screen. 

"Rando!" Yusuke said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Hey, I remember him!" Kuwabara said happily, and then shuddered. "Yea, now I remember..."

"Well, recently he escaped from Reikai custody," Koenma told them.

"You're kidding... so we have to go catch him again?" Yusuke said, aggravated. 

"No, you don't," Koenma replied. "At a park in Tokyo, Rando's dead body was found. I had Botan bring it to me, but someone did kill him."

"That person must have been really strong," Yusuke muttered. Kurama smiled quietly to himself, for he knew who had really killed Rando. "Hey, why are you so happy?" Yusuke asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Kurama replied. 

Yusuke shrugged, and said, "Well, Koenma, just tell us when we're going and we'll go."

"That's great!" Koenma yelled. "Like you have any choice in the matter anyway..." He thought for about five seconds. "You're going now!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara striked an 'ack' pose, while Hiei remained unfazed, and Kurama started walking out of the room towards wherever Waseda Yuji was. 

~*~ Wherever Waseda Yuji is (Actually an underground fortress in the middle of a forest) ~*~

Kurama and Hiei arrived there first, but Yusuke and Kuwabara soon followed them. Kurama looked around in confusion. "I wonder where Waseda is hiding," Kurama spoke. Then, they heard noises that sounded like fighting. They quickly ran towards the sounds.

The masked fighter was there, beating up several demons who appeared to be guards. They did put up a fight, and it looked like he had been there for a while. He then realized the tantei were there. He punched the closest demon, sending him sailing back towards Yusuke's feet. 

Then the masked fighter ran away from them. "Stop!" Kurama called. The guy hesitated, but kept on running. That was a mistake, for it allowed Hiei enough time to cut him off. He dodged all of Hiei's attacks, and then leapt onto a tree branch, where he threw several shuriken at Hiei and the tantei. Of course, only Yusuke and Kuwabara got hit. 

Hiei swung his katana again, but he blocked the attack by holding two shuriken. He then threw them down onto the tree limb they were standing on, then jumped off just in time. Hiei realized this as he was falling, and jumped up within reach of the masked fighter. He swung at his mask (gently) and it fell off, revealing a face which two of them knew. 

"Sakura?" Hiei and Kurama asked as she lost her balance from Hiei's attack and fell out of the tree and onto the ground. She tried to stand, but fell back down. Kurama ran to her and picked her up."K...Kurama..." She said, but was very weak at the time. Her face had a lot of bruises, and was bleeding as well. She then fainted. Hiei jumped down from the tree as Kurama walked back to the two gawking members of the tantei. 

"It seems our masked fighter is a girl," Hiei commented as Yusuke and Kuwabara were at loss for words. 

"It also seems that she is an acquaintance of mine," Kurama said, looking at her. 

"I... I KNEW IT!" Kuwabara yelled, and then he proceeded to do a victory pose. 

"You knew what?" Kurama asked. 

"I knew all along the masked fighter was a girl, but no, Urameshi just wouldn't believe me... YOU OWE ME TWO HUNDRED YEN!" Kuwabara then started poking Yusuke. "Hand it over!"

Yusuke forked over the money, and then there was a minute or so of silence. "What are we going to do with her now?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I'll take her to Reikai," Kurama offered. "You three can finish the mission."

They all agreed to that, and Kurama went to Rekiai while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei finished the mission. 

~*~ At Reikai ~*~

"In the name of all that is holy and good, what is that!" Koenma screeched in the middle of his Jazzercise when Kurama came in to his room, still carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"That's who, not what," Kurama stated, "And her name is Takanouchi Sakura. She's the mysterious masked fighter that we've been searching for."

"Oh, that," Koenma said, sounding like he'd just remembered. "Well, go tell Botan to give her a place to stay so she can heal."

Kurama nodded and backed out of the room. He found Botan several minutes later and explained to her about Sakura. "Oh my, she looks like she's in bad shape. She can use this room over there." Botan pointed to a spare room. 

Kurama set Sakura down on the bed that was in the small but cozy room. He then shut the door and went back to Koenma's office to see how the rest of the tantei were doing without him.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing because Yusuke had given him arcade tokens instead of real money, and Hiei had already captured Waseda, tied him to a tree with several yards of rope (where he got it, I don't know), and had disappeared. 

"Oy..." Koenma said, staring at the screen. Kurama left to go back to Ningenkai, and after he had left, Koenma went back to his Jazzercise. 

~A/N~

I don't really have a wise-sounding comment to end this chapter with. So... Um... Well... May the force be with you! Bye!

Sakura Takanouchi

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Fifteen: Shock! The face beneath the Mask Revealed ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing! On a scale of one to ten, I guess that disclaimer sucked, huh? I'll think of something... *thinks* 

...

Three Hours Later

...

*Still thinking* *actually asleep*

...

Fifteen Hours Later

*Wakes up* gahh! Where am I? ...hehehe... oh yeah! *still thinking*

~*~ In Reikai ~*~

"Okay, guys, I'm sorry, but I can't hold off your missions any longer," Kornma told the tantei after months of sitting in front of Koenma's TV. 

"I just don't get it," Yusuke said. "It's like the guy had inside information, and he knew when we skipped our missions."

"Well, your mission today is to capture this guy," Koenma pressed a button on the remote, and a guy's face popped up on the screen. "This is Waseda Yuji, a low-class demon who used trickery to gain favor and is now trying to seize power in the Makai. You must capture him and bring him back here. Also," he now pushed another button, and Rando's face popped up onto the screen. 

"Rando!" Yusuke said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Hey, I remember him!" Kuwabara said happily, and then shuddered. "Yea, now I remember..."

"Well, recently he escaped from Reikai custody," Koenma told them.

"You're kidding... so we have to go catch him again?" Yusuke said, aggravated. 

"No, you don't," Koenma replied. "At a park in Tokyo, Rando's dead body was found. I had Botan bring it to me, but someone did kill him."

"That person must have been really strong," Yusuke muttered. Kurama smiled quietly to himself, for he knew who had really killed Rando. "Hey, why are you so happy?" Yusuke asked. 

"Oh, nothing," Kurama replied. 

Yusuke shrugged, and said, "Well, Koenma, just tell us when we're going and we'll go."

"That's great!" Koenma yelled. "Like you have any choice in the matter anyway..." He thought for about five seconds. "You're going now!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara striked an 'ack' pose, while Hiei remained unfazed, and Kurama started walking out of the room towards wherever Waseda Yuji was. 

~*~ Wherever Waseda Yuji is (Actually an underground fortress in the middle of a forest) ~*~

Kurama and Hiei arrived there first, but Yusuke and Kuwabara soon followed them. Kurama looked around in confusion. "I wonder where Waseda is hiding," Kurama spoke. Then, they heard noises that sounded like fighting. They quickly ran towards the sounds.

The masked fighter was there, beating up several demons who appeared to be guards. They did put up a fight, and it looked like he had been there for a while. He then realized the tantei were there. He punched the closest demon, sending him sailing back towards Yusuke's feet. 

Then the masked fighter ran away from them. "Stop!" Kurama called. The guy hesitated, but kept on running. That was a mistake, for it allowed Hiei enough time to cut him off. He dodged all of Hiei's attacks, and then leapt onto a tree branch, where he threw several shuriken at Hiei and the tantei. Of course, only Yusuke and Kuwabara got hit. 

Hiei swung his katana again, but he blocked the attack by holding two shuriken. He then threw them down onto the tree limb they were standing on, then jumped off just in time. Hiei realized this as he was falling, and jumped up within reach of the masked fighter. He swung at his mask (gently) and it fell off, revealing a face which two of them knew. 

"Sakura?" Hiei and Kurama asked as she lost her balance from Hiei's attack and fell out of the tree and onto the ground. She tried to stand, but fell back down. Kurama ran to her and picked her up."K...Kurama..." She said, but was very weak at the time. Her face had a lot of bruises, and was bleeding as well. She then fainted. Hiei jumped down from the tree as Kurama walked back to the two gawking members of the tantei. 

"It seems our masked fighter is a girl," Hiei commented as Yusuke and Kuwabara were at loss for words. 

"It also seems that she is an acquaintance of mine," Kurama said, looking at her. 

"I... I KNEW IT!" Kuwabara yelled, and then he proceeded to do a victory pose. 

"You knew what?" Kurama asked. 

"I knew all along the masked fighter was a girl, but no, Urameshi just wouldn't believe me... YOU OWE ME TWO HUNDRED YEN!" Kuwabara then started poking Yusuke. "Hand it over!"

Yusuke forked over the money, and then there was a minute or so of silence. "What are we going to do with her now?" Kuwabara asked. 

"I'll take her to Reikai," Kurama offered. "You three can finish the mission."

They all agreed to that, and Kurama went to Rekiai while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei finished the mission. 

~*~ At Reikai ~*~

"In the name of all that is holy and good, what is that!" Koenma screeched in the middle of his Jazzercise when Kurama came in to his room, still carrying an unconscious Sakura.

"That's who, not what," Kurama stated, "And her name is Takanouchi Sakura. She's the mysterious masked fighter that we've been searching for."

"Oh, that," Koenma said, sounding like he'd just remembered. "Well, go tell Botan to give her a place to stay so she can heal."

Kurama nodded and backed out of the room. He found Botan several minutes later and explained to her about Sakura. "Oh my, she looks like she's in bad shape. She can use this room over there." Botan pointed to a spare room. 

Kurama set Sakura down on the bed that was in the small but cozy room. He then shut the door and went back to Koenma's office to see how the rest of the tantei were doing without him.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing because Yusuke had given him arcade tokens instead of real money, and Hiei had already captured Waseda, tied him to a tree with several yards of rope (where he got it, I don't know), and had disappeared. 

"Oy..." Koenma said, staring at the screen. Kurama left to go back to Ningenkai, and after he had left, Koenma went back to his Jazzercise. 

~A/N~

I don't really have a wise-sounding comment to end this chapter with. So... Um... Well... May the force be with you! Bye!

Sakura Takanouchi


	15. Winds of Thyme Chapter Fifteen: An Expla...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Sixteen: An Explanation ~*~

Disclaimer: Hm.....How can I put this in a way that will not offend, humiliate, or restate myself: I own zip. Zero. Absolutely nothing. *sniff* As if you care. 

Sakura woke up the next morning and looked around. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She got out of bed, and then sat back down. She looked at her legs. Her right leg had a purple cast on it, and a cloth bandage was on her left ankle.

Just then the door opened. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" A cheerful blue-headed ferry girl said as she walked into the room. 

"Who are you? And how do you know my name? Where am I?" Sakura asked. 

"You're in Reikai, of course. Watashi wa Botan. When you fell out of that tree you were injured, but Kurama-san brought you back here," Botan answered.

"Kurama-kun?" Sakura asked. Just then, Kurama came in through the door pushing an empty purple wheelchair. 

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Hai!" She answered. "The wheelchair's for me, right?" 

"Hai," Kurama responded. "Koenma wants an audience with you."

Kurama helped Sakura into the wheelchair, and Botan led the way to Koenma's office. Sakura and Kurama followed. 'I wonder why he wants to speak with me,' Sakura thought. 'He probably wants an explanation. It's the least I can do.'

~*~ In Koenma's Office ~*~

"Ah, so there you are," Koenma greeted Sakura as she came into the room.

"Ohayo, Koenma-san," Sakura responded. "I guess you want to ask me a few question, huh?"

"That would be correct," Koenma answered. "I already know your name, but I want to know first, how can you even go to the Makai, and why are you constantly finishing my tantei's missions before they even get there?"

"Okay. I can go to the Makai because, although I am a mere human, I do have spiritual awareness. I mean, take him over there," She said, pointing to Kuwabara. "My father was a shrine master in Kyoto, where I used to live. He also had spiritual awareness, and he used it to ward off demons and ghosts from both his shrine and the city of Kyoto. He kept telling me it was his duty to protect the innocent with the powers he was gifted with. When he died, it seemed like every demon in Makai was after the shrine and me." She started to cry, remembering all that had happened to her. Botan handed her a tissue to dry her tears.

"They wanted revenge," Sakura continued. " I was so scared, especially when this purple light emitted from my body and scared the demons away. That was actually my spirit awareness awakening. I promised myself that I'd become stronger, to protect the shrine, and my father's grave. That's why Kyoto is such a beautiful city. There are hardly any demons. So when I moved here, I did the same thing. I'm sorry if I interfered with your work, and I promise never to do it again if that is your wish," she stopped, and looked at Koenma. 

"Well, I suppose I could always use you if a regular member of my team was hurt of if we needed an extra member," Koenma considered. "But I think that is all we need you for. Have you ever heard of the Dark Tournament, perhaps?"

"Yes, I have several apparition friends that attended the last one," Sakura replied. "We still keep in touch."

"Well, I may need you for that, and some missions, but that is all. You are free to go," Koenma said. 

Sakura allowed the tantei to accompany her back to Ningenkai. "So, a fellow human who has spirit awareness, huh?" Kuwabara commented. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, and once you heal, maybe we could all hang out together or something," Yusuke said.

"Great. I'm a fast healer," Sakura said. 

They went back to Sakura's apartment, still chatting. Kurama was pushing Sakura's wheelchair, and he, Yusuke, and Kuwabara lifted it up the stairs and set it down in front of the door. 

"Arigatou," She thanked them. 

"It was nothing," Kuwabara replied.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and went inside. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama agreed to play video games at Kuwabara's apartment for a while, and started to head there.

"Hey, Kurama, I've been meaning to ask you something," Yusuke asked.

"Go right ahead," Kurama replied.

"Okay, well, you know when we were getting Sakura back to her place and all, you were pushing her wheelchair, and you never asked her for directions or anything. How come?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, that. We go to the same school and are in the same grade," Kurama answered. "I've been to her apartment several times."

"Darn, and I thought she was cute," Kuwabara thought aloud.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kurama said in unison.

"Why would you say that?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I assumed since you had been to her apartment you two were... you know, going out," Kuwabara said, embarrassed.

Yusuke started laughing. Kurama looked at his feet as he walked, with a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well, we've gone out once... but she's more my friend than my girlfriend," Kurama said.

"Well, good job," Yusuke congratulated Kurama by whacking him on the back (in a friendly way). "Now what do you say we go over to Kuwabara's house and kill several thousand people in Terror of the Night 3."

Kurama nodded, and Kuwabara took off running towards his apartment so that he could get it started quicker, and maybe it'd reach the menu of the game by the time Yusuke and Kurama got there.

~*~ At Sakura's House ~*~

Sakura got her dinner, ate it, and was just staring out the window when she sensed the presence of someone else. She looked away and wheeled herself to her bedroom to get some sleep. 

~A/N~

Kyaah! I finished another one! YAY! I got another really good idea, so this will go on several more chapters. But you'll have to keep on reading to see how it ends. So you keep on reading while I keep on writing and everything will turn out peachy.

Sakura Takanouchi


	16. Winds of Thyme Chapter Sixteen: Broken P...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Sixteen: Broken Promises ~*~

Disclaimer: My Angelic Layer Fic is officially up! So, if you're into that, you can check it out. THIS JUST IN!!! I own nothing. That was quite anti-climactic but I don't care.

Sakura was calmly watching TV when the phone rang. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Moshi Moshi," She greeted. "Oh, Koenma! How's it going? Ok, so what is it?" She listened while Koenma spoke now. 

"It seems that you have no idea what I am talking about, do you? Well, on a mission I sent Yusuke and Kuwabara to several days ago, there was a mysterious masked figure seen there who had already infiltrated a secret base and tied up the demon we wanted. The thing is—That person looked exactly like you are with the cape and everything. Except we didn't get to see their face. All of us here except Kurama think it's you." Sakura stared in shock at the phone. 

"Koenma, I'm in a wheelchair. I don't heal that fast, and besides, my cloak got totally ruined when I fell. I don't know where to get a replacement," Sakura explained.

"That's what Kurama said," Koenma told her. "I'd like you to come with the Tantei on their next mission to ensure that you are not that masked person."

"Oh, sure, except I'll still be in the wheelchair," Sakura said. "I can still throw shuriken around, so just tell me the time and I'll meet you at Reikai."

"Two weeks from tomorrow at 12:30PM," Koenma answered. "Well, duty calls, so I've got to go now."

Sakura hung up the phone. 'That so wasn't me,' she thought. She then wheeled herself to her room to get her school uniform on. The teacher gave her a several-hour absence from school, so she was due there in 36 minutes. 

~*~ At school ~*~

"Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura!!!" Yuzuriha screamed as she saw Sakura at her locker. "What in creation happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs," was her weak reply. Then Kirameki showed up.

"I heard from Shuiichi that you're in a wheelchair, but… now you get out of gym and get to be late to all your classes! Can I hang around you for the rest of the day?" Kirameki asked.

Sakura laughed. "Sure," she answered. Just then, about 15 classmates ran up to them. 

"Takanouchi-san, can we sign your cast?" They asked. 

"Oh yeah! Can we, too?" Yuzuriha and Kirameki asked.

"Hai!" Sakura answered, and handed out pens to everyone. They all signed her cast. The day was going excellently. 

~*~ After School ~*~

People wanting to sign her cast again surrounded Sakura. Five minutes later, they all left and it was the first time all day that someone didn't surround her. 

"Do you need to be wheeled home?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Kurama-kun!" She said happily. "Hai. Also, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about all day."

He wheeled her out of the school building and onto the street. "What is it?" Kurama asked her. 

"Well, Koenma called me this morning. He said you were the only one who thought that it wasn't me," she told him. "I appreciate that."

"I just went with the facts. Besides, why wouldn't I trust you?" He turned the corner. 

"Why are we going this way?" Sakura asked as Kurama continued to push her down the street.

"We're still going to your apartment, but we'll be making a few detours on the way," Kurama assured her. Just then, they heard another familiar voice.

"Hey Kurama! Takanouchi! What's up?" Yusuke ran to catch up with them. 

"Oh, konnichiwa, Yusuke. Kurama-kun's taking me somewhere, I'm just not sure yet," Sakura said a little untactful. 

"Oh, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with me and Kuwabara. We're meeting at the arcade just around the corner. But if you're busy, then that's ok," Yusuke said.

"No, that's fine," Kurama answered. "But we can only hang for another half hour or so." They started walking in the direction of the arcade.

~*~ At the Arcade ~*~  
"Whoa! You're awesome at these things, Sakura!" Yusuke praised as she got the high score at Pinball. She also managed to beat Yusuke at air hockey. Kuwabara had never shown. 

It was clear that Kurama hadn't played pinball before, and he did well for a beginner, but Yusuke and Sakura beat him easily.

"Well, we have to go now," Kurama and Sakura said goodbye to Yusuke, who was busy at the punching game.

"So where are we going now?" Sakura asked as they left the arcade.

"I thought I'd take you to eat somewhere, and then we'd go back to your house," Kurama answered. 

Sakura nodded and Kurama continued to push her down the street. They came to a part of a crowded street, and Kurama pushed her down a street that had restaurants on both sides. 

"You can pick the restaurant we go to. There's plenty to choose from," Kurama said as they walked by more restaurants. (Well, really only Kurama walked) 

"Why don't we try this one? It looks like a good place." Sakura pointed to a restaurant that looked like it had just opened. The words Nihon Ryoriya were on a sign above the door. There were only a few customers inside. 

"Hai," Kurama said as they entered the restaurant.

"Konban wa, welcome to our nihon ryoriya, would you like to sit inside or outside?" A smiling waitress greeted them.

"Outside," Sakura decided. The waitress led them to a table close to the wall on a small outside deck. It was lightly raining, and no one else was on the deck. The waitress gave them their menus and left them alone to decide what they wanted.

She came back five minutes later. "Have you decided what you want?" She asked.

"Hai," Sakura ordered. "I'll have Sukiyaki and Tsukemono with steamed rice, onegai. And ocha to drink."

"I'll have some tempura and steamed rice with shoyu, onegai. Also, I'll have some ocha to drink," Kurama ordered. The waitress left to get their food ready. 

The waitress came back soon after that with their drinks (ocha translates to green tea) and Sakura took a big sip of her tea. "ATSUI!!" She screeched, and quickly put the cup down. Kurama laughed good-naturedly at that. Then the waitress brought their food, and they both started to eat. 

"This place should do really well, their food is excellent!" Kurama complemented the restaurant as they finished their meal. 

"I agree," Sakura said. When the check came, Sakura insisted that she'd pay for half of it, and then they got up (well, Sakura didn't) and left. 

Kurama pushed her wheelchair towards (I think you'd know by now) the park. They were at an area in the park where there was a big fountain and trees were surrounding the pathway from each side. "Sakura," Kurama started, "I have something for you."

He then walked in front of her and gave her a small white box. Inside was a sterling silver bracelet with rose quartz and regular quartz cherry blossoms set in the silver. 

"It's beautiful," Sakura said while putting it on her wrist. 

"So are you," he answered while smiling at her.

"But now I'm going to give you something," Sakura said.

"You needn't bother," Kurama then slowly started walking away from her.

"Kurama!" Sakura said, and as he turned around, she caught both him and herself by surprise by standing up and throwing her arms around him while giving him a kiss. Kurama's eyes widened, and then he shut them and wrapped his arms around her. 

"That's enough of a present," He said, and gently kissed her back. That's when he noticed something.

"Sakura, your legs are healed?" He asked.

"Just the one without the cast," She answered. 

"Well then, I'd better make sure you don't fall if you're going to walk the rest of the way there," he said with a smile, and put an arm around Sakura to help her walk. They left the wheelchair where it was.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurama gave a goodnight hug to Sakura, and she went into her apartment. 

Sakura limped to bed right away and immediately started dreaming about future dates with Kurama. 

~*~ At Kurama's House ~*~

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Shuiichi-chan?" Shiori asked Kurama as he entered his apartment. "You seem unusually happy tonight."

"Hai," Kurama said. "I have a girlfriend."

"Shuiichi, this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Can you tell me her name?" Shiori asked.

"She's the same girl that was here several weeks ago," Kurama answered. "Her name is Takanouchi Sakura."

~A/N~

This chapter was kinda non-important, and the title only really had to do with the beginning of it, but… oh well. Next up is Christmastime! I know they're in Japan, and there isn't really Christmas, but… oh well. ^.^

You know you want to review,

Sakura Takanouchi


	17. Winds of Thyme Chapter Seventeen: Xmas

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Seventeen: Merry Christmas to You ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yes I do, I own nothing, how bout you! Get in the spirit of dis-ownership, everybody! 

~*~ Three Days before Christmas ~*~

Sakura was walking slowly around her apartment, getting used to not using crutches. Her mission with the tantei was on the day after Christmas, and she felt like she needed to be able to walk. Then, the phone rang again.

"Moshi Moshi… Oh hi, Koenma? Not again?! Well, it wasn't me. I've been working overtime at my yakitori stand so I can get Christmas off. You can call my manager, and he'll back me up! I didn't do anything, Koenma!" Then, Koenma had to hang up. 

Sakura flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Just then, the phone rang again.

"Moshi Moshi… Kurama-kun? What's up?" Sakura spoke into the phone.

"Sakura-chan, my kaasan wants to know if you want to spend a pre-Christmas dinner with us, since you're all alone. And then, after that, we could go to the Christmas Dance since it's held tonight. You're free, right?" Kurama asked.

"Hai! I'm free every day till New Year's, actually. I've been working overtime so I could have a short vacation," Sakura answered. 

"Good! It starts at 6:30. There's just one slight problem," Kurama said hesitantly. 

"Well, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"My friend Hiei, the one you sorta know, is coming. I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but he needs to get out more," Kurama explained.

"That's fine," Sakura said. "I think he needs to get out more, too."

Kurama laughed on the other end of the phone. "I'll tell Kaasan you're coming. After dinner, then the three of us will walk over to the school gym."

"So Hiei is coming to the dance but not to dinner?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Kurama answered. "Well, I've got to go now. Ja!"

"Ja, Kurama-kun," Sakura said, and hung up the phone.

At least now she had something to look forward to. Now she had the rest of the day to get ready. Her first trip was to the mall.

~*~ At the Mall ~*~

After shopping for nearly twenty minutes, Sakura finally found a great Christmas Outfit. It consisted of a mostly green fuzzy sweater that was red at the top and a pair of dark green capris. She bought two matching holly zipper pulls for her boots, which she would be wearing in case someone decided to fight them again. She bought the outfit and was about to hurry home when she realized that she should get something for Kurama. She decided on a pair of mittens and a packet of rose seeds. Then, she hurried home. 

~*~ At home ~*~

Sakura had already called Yuzuriha, Kirameki, Yuki, Ryuzo, and Miyuki and all of them were coming to the dance. She needed at least five friends there if she was going to dance. She sighed. Now that there was nothing to do, she was really bored. She decided to walk over to the arcade and release all of her boredom on the pinball machines. 

~*~ At home, three hours later ~*~

Sakura fell onto her bed to rest her tired legs. All of that walking was good for them, but really tired them out. She looked at her watch. 4:57. What a bummer. Sakura turned over and slept for 20 minutes. After that, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and got dressed. She then decided to wrap the presents she got for Kurama in red wrapping paper. 

She looked at herself in her mirror as she ran a brush through her hair. She had decided to leave it down. She then put on the bracelet that Kurama had given her. 'I don't care if they care, but I'm going over early,' she thought, and set off for the Minamino apartment, carrying her presents.

~*~ At the Minamino Apartment (45 minutes later) ~*~

Sakura stopped to catch her breath as she stood on their front porch. 'I can't believe it took that long to get here,' she thought. 'My legs must not be in as good a shape as I thought.' She then rang the doorbell. Kurama answered it almost immediately. He was dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Konban wa, Kurama-kun!" Sakura greeted. "I'm sorry if being early is a problem." 

"Not at all. My mom's still cooking, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Come in," Kurama said, and Sakura entered, and took off her shoes.

"Merry Christmas," she said, and handed Kurama her presents. 

"Oh, you shouldn't have," he said. 

They sat down on the couch in the living room just as Shiori came in.

"Konban wa, Sakura-chan," Shiori greeted. "I am very pleased that you could come. I'm almost done cooking dinner, so if you two would just wait five more minutes, and then the food will be ready to eat."

Shiori went back into the kitchen, and Kurama opened his presents. 

"Oh, rose seeds and mittens!" he said in delight," I've been needing these! Arigatou!" He then gave Sakura a hug.

"It was nothing," she said with a smile. Just then, Shiori called to them that she was done cooking, and they got up and went into the dining room. 

"Whoa!" Sakura said as she looked at all of the food. "This is a lot of food!"

Their table was covered in food. There was teriyaki, sukiyaki, sushi, udon, yakitori, gohan (rice), and kocha (black tea). 

Shiori sat down first, and Kurama showed Sakura the chair she would be sitting at. They all started to eat. 

~*~ Thirty-five minutes later ~*~

"I'm stuffed!" Sakura said contentedly. Shiori was finishing up a small bowl of udon, and Kurama was eating the last piece of teriyaki. "This food is excellent, Shiori-san!" Sakura complimented.

"Arigatou," Shiori replied. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura said, and got up from the table. A very disgruntled-looking Hiei was standing on the doorstep, dressed as he normally is. 

"Konban wa, Hiei-chan!" Sakura greeted Hiei cheerfully. Hiei just looked even more disgruntled. 

"We just ate, but there's still lots of food if you want some," Sakura said, and Hiei walked inside, taking off his shoes in the hallway.

"Konban wa, Hiei-chan," Shiori greeted him. "You're welcome to some food."

Hiei then sat down in the chair that Sakura had been using and started to eat a helping of yakitori and gohan, not once saying thank you.

Sakura sat down on the couch. Kurama soon joined her on the couch, and Shiori started to clean up the dishes that were devoid of food. "The dance starts at eight, so you'd better hurry, Hiei," Kurama told him. Hiei had finished this helping and had got another, pausing only to breathe and drink some kocha.

Oh, look, it's snowing!" Sakura said, and everyone's attention was suddenly diverted to the window. Large, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky, and the ground was already starting to be covered by them. 

"It's really going to be a white Christmas," Kurama said. He smiled. "Now I'm even more glad that you got me mittens, Sakura." He put his arm around her and they cuddled on the couch for several minutes. Hiei was starting to get annoyed at them. Then, Kurama stood up. "I think we'd better get going," he told Shiori. He got the mittens that Sakura had given him and put them on. They all went out of the door. 

The snow was still falling, and it was getting colder. Sakura shivered despite herself, and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of mittens, which she put on. Kurama reached out to hold her hand and they walked together, with an angry Hiei several feet behind.

~*~ At the School Gym, Fifteen Minutes Later ~*~

Kurama, Sakura, and Hiei walked into the gym about five minutes after the dance had officially started. Yuzuriha, Kizuchi, and Ryuzo ran up to them. 

"Yo, Sakura! Kurama! …Friend of Sakura and Kurama! How's it hanging?" Yuzuriha greeted them. She had a glass of punch in one hand. Ryuzo had a hat on his head that looked like a reindeer, and Kizuchi had a can of sake in her hand. Sakura greeted Ryuzo and Yuzuriha, but was surprised to see Kizuchi there. "I thought you hated these kind of things," she told her.

"Well, yeah, but they're fun every once in a while. Speaking of Which, that guy really looks like he's going to go serial," Kizuchi pointed to Hiei, who was standing with a murderous look on his face and was glaring at Kurama, who was talking to Ryuzo and Yuki.

"Oh, him? He's Hiei, a friend of Kurama's," Sakura said. Just then, Kirameki showed up.

"Kirameki!" Sakura said, and ran up to her. "You look so… rebelish."

"Anti-Christmas," Kizuchi offered.

"Arigatou," Kirameki grinned. "My mom didn't want me to go, so I kinda… went rebel on her." Kirameki was dressed in a black tank top that had black lace for the short sleeves. She wore a collarish necklace that had more black lace attached from the necklace to the top of her shirt. She also wore a black skirt and black knee-high boots. Her black hair was done up in buns. 

"You look great, Kirameki-chan. I wish I had parents I could rebel against," Sakura said. 

"Well, I wanna go say hey to Yuzuriha, Kurama, Yuki, and Ryuzo, and then we can all dance," Kirameki said. They all walked over to everyone else.

"Tsuki Kirameki, where in creation did you buy that outfit?" Yuzuriha screeched. Kirameki smiled. 

"Here and there," she answered. 

Kurama walked up to her. "Konban wa, Kirameki. I'd like you to meet my friend Hiei," he said, motioning Hiei to stop glaring at everyone else and make eye contact with Kirameki.

Hiei's face turned and his eyes widened in surprise. Kirameki looked… cool. But he tried to remain unfazed, and just said, "Yo."

"Come one, Kirameki-chan, let's dance!" Sakura waved Kirameki over to where the DJ was announcing another song. It was Hikari by Utada Hikaru. 

The girls all danced to the song while the guys hung around and talked. Hiei just leaned against the wall and glared at people, although that girl Kirameki did catch his gaze quite a few times. Kurama went up to Hiei. 

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Is this what you called dancing?" he asked, pointing in the direction of all of the girls that were dancing.

"Hai," Kurama said. "It is one kind of the dancing that I mentioned."

"What is the other kind?" Hiei asked. 

Hikaru had just ended, and now Every Heart by boa was playing through the sound speakers. 

"I'd prefer you not to watch me in particular, but watch everyone else and you'll see." Kurama then walked away from Hiei, towards the big throng of people that were dancing.

Sakura whirled around to come face-to-face with Kurama.

"Shall we?" he asked her. 

Sakura smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. They began to slow dance. 

Many other couples were also starting to slow dance. Hiei watched them with a slight interest. 'This isn't that special… I wonder why Kurama wouldn't tell me,' he thought. He also noticed that Kirameki was sitting down in a chair, staring sadly at all the couples. He then saw a small tear fall down her eye. Against every speck of his better judgement he started walking towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kirameki said. "But I used to have a boyfriend, Akitaka Takeru, and he disappeared the day after the last dance. I'm just…. Remembering him right now." Kirameki continued to cry.

"If you want, you can dance with me instead," Hiei said, mentally cursing himself for saying that. 

Kirameki stopped crying. "Really?" She asked. She got up, and wiped the tears off her face. "Let's go then."

Hiei and Kirameki made their way to the dance floor, and She put her arms around his shoulders and he put his arms around her waist, just like he saw everyone else doing. Kurama and Sakura were dancing a couple feet away, but they hadn't noticed Hiei yet. 

About twenty seconds later, both Sakura and Kurama saw Hiei dancing with Kirameki. 

"How did you get him to do that?" Sakura asked Kirameki.

Kirameki smiled. "He offered. I think it's really sweet of him."

Kurama looked at Hiei, who had an 'I am doing this against every speck of better judgement I have' look on his face. 

The song ended soon, and Hiei was back leaning against the wall in three seconds. Kirameki looked sad that the song was over, but the DJ announced that Resolution (don't know the artist) was playing. Sakura made Kurama stay and dance for that song, and Yuzuriha, Yuki, Kizuchi, and Ryuzo joined their dance circle. They were all laughing and dancing and having a lot of fun. 

"I love this American concept of Christmas!" Yuzuriha said.

~A/N~

That chapter was really long, but… who cares! Next up may seem like a bit of a repeat from an earlier chapter, but it's not. Well, maybe just a little. 

I may not update in a long time because my birthday's in two days and I have to go to band camp the day after. But I'll try to type when I can. There'll probably only be twenty to twenty-two chapters in this fic, so It's almost up! 

Read and Review and all that good stuff,

Sakura Takanouchi


	18. Winds of Thyme Chapter Eighteen: The Lon...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Eighteen: The Long Way Home (Again) ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yes I do, I own nothing, how bout you! Get in the spirit, everyone! 

The dance went very well. Sakura and Kurama danced, of course, but even Hiei offered to dance with Kirameki again. Kurama thought that this was a big step in improving his friend's social life. 

At ten-thirty, the dance ended, and everyone started to go home. Hiei was no where to be seen, and Kurama didn't appear too concerned. 

Outside, the snow had built up to several inches, and both Kurama and Sakura put on their mittens. Sakura shivered because of the cold, and Kurama put an arm around her, and they walked that way until they got to her apartment. 

"I had a lot of fun at the dance," Sakura said, giving Kurama a goodnight hug. Kurama gently kissed her cheek, and then he walked back towards his apartment and Sakura went inside hers. 

Kurama walked back to his apartment through the park, and as he was looking at the trees so beautifully covered in snow, he let his guard down for a second. Big mistake. Immediately seven people dressed in black ninja clothing surrounded him. 

Kurama assumed a fighting stance and took out his rose, which he immediately transformed into a whip. He slashed through the first ninja, except it did absolutely nothing. It was as if the ninja wasn't even there. 

"They're… they're holograms!" Kurama thought aloud. 

"Exactly," a female voice said. 

Kurama turned towards the direction that the voice is coming from. 

A beautiful woman with waist-length black hair was standing on the hillside that was several feet away from the edge of the forest. 

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"My name is Myoji Yoshiko, an expert at creating holograms and illusions," Yoshiko said. She waved her hand, and the ninja's became transparent so Kurama could see the paper spell that kept them alive, in a sense. 

"What do you want from me?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I want you--- Not necessarily you, but the one who hides within you. Feared thief—Youko Kurama!" Yoshiko said.

"How do you know who I am?" Kurama said, tightening his grip on his rose whip.

"How do I know? You see, Youko Kurama, I knew you before you were Minamino Shuiichi. Hundreds of Years before. Don't you remember? Way back then, we were lovers. Now, I'm back, to take what's rightfully mine. 

Kurama glared at her. "Sorry, but you're a little late. I have a girlfriend."

"I know. I have been monitoring you for some time now," Yoshiko said. She snapped her fingers, and something came from out of the forest. It hovered in the air beside Yoshiko. Kurama's eye's widened. It was Sakura, and she looked to be unconscious. 

"What did you do to her?" Kurama asked in an angry tone.

"She's only unconscious, you see," Yoshiko said. "We will fight, and if you win, then you get her back. If you lose, then you have to forget all about her and come with me, back to the Makai."

Kurama stared at Sakura. "She's an illusion," he said.

"How can you tell?" Yoshiko said with a grin. "You can't. So you are risking an awful lot on that one idea. Fight me. Then you'll see."

Kurama concentrated on his rose whip. He went back into a fighting stance. "I'm ready," he said.

~*~ At Sakura's House ~*~

Sakura was heating up a cup of ocha. All of that dancing really made her thirsty!" She was about to drink when the doorbell rang. It rang again five seconds later.

"I'm coming!" Sakura said, setting her tea down on the kitchen counter.

Hiei was at her doorstep. He looked impatient.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You need to come with me," Hiei said. "There's something you need to see."

Sakura nodded, downed her cup of green tea in lightning speed, and she took off, following Hiei through the forest that stretched behind her apartment complex. 

They went through the forest, coming to a stop in a clearing that was a construction site for an addition onto the park. There was heavy machinery everywhere and big piles of dirt. 

Sakura turned to Hiei. "What's so special about this place?" She asked with a touch of annoyance in her voice. 

Suddenly Hiei disappeared. It wasn't like how he normally disappeared, it was like he was… gone. Sakura bent down to retrieve her daggers and shuriken if she needed to. 

She then heard a voice, coming from the top of the largest crane. "Trust me, you won't be needing those."

She recognized that voice. "Don't you ever die?" She asked. The figure jumped down. It was Rando. 

"My dear Sakura, you never killed me in the first place," Rando sneered. "It was only a hologram. I keep in touch with an old friend of Kurama's and we agreed it was only best you two split up."

Sakura threw several shuriken at Rando. He held up his arm, and they stopped and flew back to Sakura. She caught them. 

"Now now," he said, "I wasn't done. Now, I assure you, you are fighting the real me. And now I shall show you something that may change your mind about being so fiesty."

He waved his hand and two street lamps twisted so that a beam of light focused on something that was hanging from the hook attached to the crane.

It was Kurama.

"You see your friend there?" Rando asked. "You do the wrong thing, and I could drop that hook from here."

"Define the wrong thing," Sakura said.

"Hm… If you try to kill me, I'll kill him. And if you don't agree to come with me, I'll kill him. And if you utter his name in my presence, I'll kill him. Understand?" Rando asked. 

Sakura's face became angrier as did her tone of voice. 

"Go to hell," she said.

"So you disagree?" Rando said. "I am intrigued to hear the logic behind this."

"He's a hologram. I know it," Sakura said confidently.

"My dear, you are risking a lot on one idea," Rando laughed.

"Well, It's a very good one," Sakura retorted.

"Have it your way." Rando waved his hand again and the hook holding Kurama suddenly vanished. Kurama started to fall.

"Kurama!!!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the falling Kurama.

~*~ On the other side of the Forest ~*~

Yoshiko threw dozens of paper spells at Kurama, which instantly transformed into ravens, which flew towards him. Kurama readied his rose whip and tried to slash through them. There were too many. They cut through his shirt and he fell to the ground. He slashed at them again, until he destroyed all of them. 

"Come now, Kurama," Yoshiko said, "You're either holding back or incredibly weak. Let's see if a little persuasion will work on you." She threw three paper spells, not at Kurama, but at Sakura. 

"Sakura!" Kurama yelled as he dashed to save the one he loved. 

~A/N~

I'm so wicked, I made a cliffhanger! I think I'm going to have to up the rating, though. PG no longer! *Cackles maniacally* Well, these fights will stretch on to the next chapter, and then… wait, I lost my train of thought. ^.^ Sorry!

Sakura Takanouchi


	19. Winds of Thyme Chapter Nineteen: Require...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Nineteen: Requirements for Lovers ~*~

Disclaimer: I know, I stole the title of this chapter from a YYH episode (I think) but never fear! My creative genius is still here! Also, I own absolutely nothing, as stated in all of my previous disclaimers. So… nyah!

~*~ At Sakura's fight ~*~

"Kurama!!!" She yelled as she jumped into the air in an attempt to catch him. She reached him in time and was about to grab his hand when he disappeared. She fell to the ground and rolled several feet before standing up. 

"Tell me what you've done with him!" She yelled. 

"Well, you were right, that one was a hologram, but how about these?" Rando waved his hands and suddenly dozens of Kuramas began flying out of the forest, forming a shield in front of Rando.

"Which one is real, you ask? You'll have to destroy them to know. And maybe you'll hurt the real one." Rando licked his lips. "Then you'd have no more reason to live in this pathetic ningenkai. You'd better figure out what to do, because I don't care how hurt you are!" He charged at Sakura, and she ran, rolling up the sleeve of her right shoulder. Although her small jagan's power was fading, she needed to use it to see through Rando's spell. She closed her eyes and concentrated extremely hard and felt the jagan's power coursing through her veins. It reached her eyes, and then she opened them. Every single Kurama surrounding Rando was only a simple paper spell. 

"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she threw every shuriken and dagger she had on her body away from her, and used her spirit energy to make sure she hit her target. 

She sat breathing hard, on the ground for several minutes. She could not feel Rando's youki, but he could be hiding from her.

She glanced around. Shuriken were all over the place, and all of them were through a paper spell. Sakura retrieved the shuriken and put them back. She saw Rando. A dagger had pierced his heart. 

Sakura pulled the dagger out and cleaned it on his shirt. She put it back into her boot, and found another one that had gone right through Rando embedded in a tree. She took it out and put it back in her other boot.

She left, going through the forest. She had a feeling Kurama was somewhere near. And he was in trouble.

~*~ At Kurama's Fight ~*~

"Sakura!" Kurama yelled as he reached her just before Yoshiko's ravens did. Then, Sakura disappeared, and all that was left in her place was a paper spell. Kurama jumped and narrowly avoided the ravens. 

"What did you do to her?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I did nothing to her. I just hired a friend of mine to kill her," Yoshiko answered. "Now we can fight with no obstructions."

Upon realizing the supposed truth that Yoshiko had told him, Kurama sank to the ground. "You…You didn't kill her," Kurama said. 

"Yes, I did kill her," Yoshiko said. "You're just too sad to believe it. Fight me and maybe you'll win. Don't, and you come with me."

Kurama stood up. His body glowed red, as if his anger towards her had boosted his youki. 

Yoshiko threw several more paper spells at him, and he slashed through every one, coming closer to Yoshiko. 

"That's it," she breathed. "I want to see your true power."

"You'll die before you do," Kurama was about to slash her when she drew a whip of her own at the last second. 

"You are quite mistaken in your underestimating." Yoshiko jumped back and returned her whip. She then pulled out different kinds of spell cards. She threw them at Kurama, and he slashed them before he even knew what they were. Some were fire, and they burned through his rose whip. Some were regular ravens, and they transformed back into paper. And one was Sakura, which fell to the ground but retained her shape, bloody and unconscious. 

"Sakura!!" Kurama yelled, and sank down to the ground as he examined her. He had slashed her in a fatal place. If she was not a paper spell, then she would die. But Kurama thought she was real. 

"I still can't believe you are throwing your life away for a ningen like her," Yoshiko said cruelly. "She has no real skills, and even isn't that much to look at."

Kurama checked Sakura's pulse. Nothing. He stood up, tears freely falling down his face. 'I killed her,'he thought. 'Dammit… I'll never be able to live with myself now.' 

"Oh, don't get all upset over her,' Yoshiko said. "I would've killed her anyway, but it was much more fun watching you do it."

~*~ In the forest ~*~

Sakura ran through the forest, and she finally saw the park. She also saw a strangely beautiful woman laughing. She looked down. Kurama was crying! 'I wonder why?' she thought. She then saw a paper spell. Words on it read Sakura Takanouchi. 'So my jagan's power still hasn't faded!' She thought. She knew that she could only watch. It was Kurama's fight. 

~*~ Kurama's Fight ~*~

Kurama took a fighting stance in front of Sakura. "Oh, so you're still going to stand by her even if she's dead," Yoshiko said. "That's so sweet."

She threw two handfuls of paper spells at Kurama. He threw his hands up, and a red youki shot from them to the grass all around them. Then, the grass flew up and went flying towards both Yoshiko's spells and herself. 

He could her cries of pain as the grass cut through her skin.

Then, Yoshiko disappeared, and in her place was a paper spell. Suddenly, something slammed into Kurama, knocking him back several feet. It was Hiei!

"Hiei?" Kurama asked in surprise. He immediately assumed a fighting stance. Hiei could be real or an illusion. Hiei then pulled out his katana. Yoshiko appeared again from behind a tree. 

"Yes, Hiei. He's a friend of yours, I presume? I'll also bet you're wondering if he's real or not. Why don't you find out!" Yoshiko laughed as Hiei charged with his katana. Kurama defended with his rose whip just in time. Hiei kept swinging his katana. Kurama noticed that the swings had no form or style at all, and it just seemed like Hiei was programmed to do one thing: kill Kurama by his katana. This made it easy for Kurama to realize that this was merely a paper spell. Kurama left himself open purposefully, and when Hiei swung, Kurama slashed through him. But Hiei's sword did make contact with Kurama's shoulder. A paper spell fluttered to the ground and Kurama fell down from the pain in his shoulder. 

"You'll never win, do you know that?" Yoshiko said. "You're merely putting off the inevitable. I have paper spells for all of your worst opponents and your worst nightmares." She threw another paper spell, which transformed into a figure that Kurama knew well but hated with a very high intensity. It transformed into a crow called Karasu.

"Hello, Kurama. Been faring well without me?' Karasu asked. 

"Hello, Karasu. How has hell been treating you?" Kurama asked.

"That wasn't very nice," Karasu said. "Now I finally get my chance to kill you, and I won't pass this one up." Karasu charged, and Kurama jumped back. His body glowed red, and when he raised his arms, grass shot out from the ground and headed towards Karasu. Some pierced his clothes, and for the others he simply reached his hand out and they exploded. 

Yoshiko frowned. She threw several more paper spells to the ground, and they transformed into Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Here's more for you to play with," she called.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up behind Karasu, grinning stupidly and looking like they were ready for a gang fight. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and transformed it into a whip. 

"I love it when you do that," Karasu said as he pulled several bombs from who-knows-where.

"Less talk and more fighting," Yusuke said as he pulled his fists up.

"Right," Kuwabara added.

The three of them charged Kurama. He dodged the bombs, but Yusuke's right fist came in contact with his left arm and his rose whip blocked Kuwabara's spirit sword. But he was totally unaware when Yusuke's fist came in contact with his face and a bomb sent Kurama flying back several feet.

~*~ At Sakura's Hiding Place ~*~

'Come on, Kurama, I know you can do it! Just Concentrate and you'll kick their tails!' Sakura thought. She also knew that if Yoshiko was getting anywhere near her then she would be all over her. 

~*~ Kurama's Fight ~*~

'They're only illusions,' Kurama thought to himself as he dodged blow after blow. He swung his rose whip at Kuwabara, cutting off his right arm. That would delay him for a while. He had also planted a death seed in Karasu, but he couldn't activate it for several more minutes. 

~*~ Several More Minutes ~*~

Kurama was pretty badly injured now, but the two minutes were up and he activated the death seed. Karasu fell over and became a paper spell once more—Except it was covered in pretty flowers. 

He had knocked off Kuwabara's left leg, but he stil kept on coming at him, which was pretty freaky. Maybe Kuwabara's human trait of not giving up had passed onto the paper. 

He slashed through Kuwabara, turning him back to paper, but he wasn't paying attention to Yusuke. Yusuke's punch sent him back several feet. Blood started coming from his mouth. Kurama wiped it off, and started to slash at Yusuke, but he dodged every single time. 

The rose whip finally made contact with Yusuke's knee, which made him double over. But Yusuke raised his hands and yelled, "Spirit gun!" He fired a blast of spirit energy at Kurama. Kurama flew back and hit a wall of a nearby building. He was still conscious, but he didn't want to waste his energy getting up at the moment. 

Suddenly, Yoshiko snapped her fingers and Yusuke transformed back into paper. "It's no fun unless I make you submit myself," she said. 

Kurama raised his head. "I will never submit to you," he answered.

"Why stay? You have nothing left here. You even killed her with your own hands. Come with me, and your life will be easy," Yoshiko smiled.

Kurama did not answer. This angered Yoshiko.

"I will kill you if you-"

"Go ahead. I would rather be dead then live with the knowledge that I have killed the one I love," Kurama said sadly. 

Yoshiko stopped. "You… You really do love her," She said, as if she just realized that.

"Of course I do," Kurama said. "Even if you defeat me, I will always love Sakura."

"I will make you suffer a thousand deaths!" She cried, and charged for Kurama with her spell-cards. He summoned the last of his strength, and prepared for a battle which he may not win.

~*~ At Sakura's Hiding Place ~*~

'Oh my gosh… he loves me,' Sakura thought. She wanted with all her strength to throw her shuriken at Yoshiko, but restrained herself, knowing that Kurama would defeat her. She then heard a cackle, and turned around. 

"Who's there?' She asked, although she saw no one.

"You have fallen into my trap, little Sakura," the voice continued.

"Yeah, about your trap--- shut it," Sakura turned around again, but the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. 

"I merely wish to kill you, and then Kurama will be mine," thew voice cackled.

"Hey! You're Yoshiko, aren't you?' Sakura used the last of her jagan's power to sense where Yoshiko was hiding. She threw several shuriken at her. 

"You are very skilled, but not good enough for him," Yoshiko appeared from where Sakura had thrown the shuriken, and she was holding them. Blood was running down her fingers where she was touching them, but she didn't seem to care. She threw them back at Sakura. 

"Why don't you let him be the judge of that?' Sakura asked. She caught all of the shuriken without hurting herself and returned them to where she kept them. Yoshiko licked her finger, and then smiled evilly.

"I will kill you and then take Kurama for my own," She took out a sword from who-knows-where and assumed a fighting stance. Sakura took out a ninja-to (small ninja sword) and they started to sword-fight.

"Hey, you know what?' Sakura suddenly asked as they continued to fight. 

"What is it?" Yoshiko asked impatiently, and as she said that, she let her guard down for a second as she asked. That was all the time Sakura needed. She swung her sword, cutting Yoshiko in half. She fell to the ground, but did not become a paper spell. This was the real Yoshiko.

~*~ Back at Kurama's Fight ~*~

Kurama shielded himself with his hands as he saw Yoshiko coming towards him. 'Sakura,' he thought, 'I'm so sorry!' He waited for the worst, but all that fell on him was a slip of paper. Yoshiko was gone. He stood up, amazed and confused. He then glanced down to where Sakura should have been. Nothing was there. He decided to walk back to Sakura's apartment complex to make sure she was ok.

~*~ In the Forest ~*~

Sakura stood up. She wasn't hurt that badly, just really sleepy and drained of almost all her energy. She made her way through the forest to Kurama's apartment. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

~*~ Somewhere in Between for the both of them ~*~

Kurama was limping along, and Sakura was just tired, dragging her feet as she walked. They both didn't realize each other's presence until they were yards away. 

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Kurama?" she asked.

"You're alive?" They both asked.

Then, Sakura threw back her head and laughed. She ran into Kurama's arms and they stood there for several minutes, content. 

"I thought you were dead!" They both told each other. 

Then, Sakura noticed that Kurama was hurt. "I'll take you back to my apartment where you can heal," she said.

Kurama nodded, and then she put her arm around his shoulder to support his weight. They managed to get back to her apartment. 

~*~ At Sakura's Apartment ~*~

Kurama lay asleep on the spare futon in Sakura's apartment. He was sleeping peacefully. 

Sakura bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said. Then she got up and went back to her own room. But she left too early to hear Kurama's reply. 

"I love you too, Sakura."

~A/N~

Wasn't that sweet? *Gets all starry-eyed* I love happy endings! Except, that wasn't the ending. I've got more in store on Winds of Thyme! Review and maybe I'll update faster! 

… This is so stupid. I spend all my time writing this fic and nobody loves it. *cries* Well, someone, REVIEW and give me a reason to write it! Or else I'll… do something! Really, I will!

*Goes away to think up good threats*

Sakura Takanouchi


	20. Winds of Thyme Chapter Twenty: Three Sma...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Twenty: Three Small Words ~*~

Disclaimer: Hm… I think everyone gets it by now… but just in case, I own nothing. Now everyone gets it. Woo-hoo! 

~*~ The next day ~*~

Kurama woke up that morning with an enormous headache. He remembered fighting Yoshiko that night, and then he couldn't remember a thing. Where was he? 

He got up, and looked around. He was lying on a futon, in some kind of guestroom. Definitely not his apartment. There was a picture of a little girl and an older man (probably her father) standing in front of a temple decorated with Sakura trees. The girl looked to be about ten, and she was smiling. 

"That's me… the week before my father died," Kurama heard a voice say. He turned around to see Sakura holding a tray of yakisoba. 

"This is your apartment?" Kurama asked. 

"Have you forgotten everything from last night? Well, if you're well enough, we can eat in the dining room. If you're not, then here's your food on a tray," Sakura said.

Kurama stood up and limped down the hallway to the dining room. Sakura's apartment was cheery and bright, with windows everywhere to let in light. It was very sunny outside. 

They sat down in the small table in the dining room. Sakura set his tray down in front of him, and then went to the adjoining kitchen to get some for herself. When she had sat down, she proceeded to tell Kurama everything that he had forgotten. 

"So I won the fight, and you won a fight that this guy had picked with you, and then I went to see if you were ok and you went to see if I was ok?" Kurama asked. Sakura nodded.

"And then we met halfway there and I fainted and you took me here so I could recover?" Sakura nodded again.

Kurama finished his yakisoba and got up to put the bowl in the dishwasher. "I guess I should thank you for doing that," he said.

"It was nothing," She answered. "Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Kurama answered. They both headed outside.

Although it was sunny, It had snowed all night and the ground was covered in snow. Little children were playing everywhere, and Some of the trees were covered in ice. It looked very beautiful, especially on their walk back. 

~*~ At the Park (Where Else?) ~*~ 

Sakura and Kurama walked holding hands like a lot of the other couples walking through the park were. They had reached the area where they had fought last night when Sakura suddenly stopped. 

"Kurama?' She asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" he answered.

"Did you mean what you said when you were fighting Yoshiko?" Sakura asked, suddenly embarrassed. 

"I'm not sure I remember. What did I say?" Kurama asked.

Sakura's face turned pinker. "You…you were fighting Yoshiko. And she said something and was about to attack you. And then you said…" Sakura trailed off, hoping Kurama would remember.

"I said what?" Kurama asked.

"You said… you said that you loved me," Sakura's face was now beet red.

Kurama pulled Sakura into a hug. "Of course I meant it," he whispered into her ear. 

"Kurama?" Sakura asked again. 

"Yes?" Kurama answered, releasing her from the hug. 

"I… I love you too." Sakura then hugged Kurama back, and Kurama held her, stroking her hair with one hand. After several seconds, they finally started to realize that people were staring at them. They pulled out of the embrace, and walked hand in hand the rest of the way.

~*~ At Kurama's Apartment ~*~

Kurama let himself into his apartment and gave a thank-you hug to Kurama. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kurama-kun," she said.

"Sakura?" Kurama asked.

"Hai?" She answered.

"Don't you remember? The mission is tomorrow. We'll be missing school. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are coming too," Kurama informed her.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Sakura assured him. "I just have one question."

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"It's just… I don't know how to get to Reikai," Sakura said. "So can I stop by your apartment tomorrow and we go together?'

Kurama smiled. "Sure," he said.

Sakura waved goodbye to Kurama and went back to her own apartment. But she didn't know that someone was watching her. 

~*~ At Sakura's Apartment ~*~

The phone rang as soon as Sakura shut the door to her apartment. "Moshi Moshi," she spoke into the phone. 

"Sakura? It's Koenma again," the ruler or Reikai said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, that masked guy showed up in Makai again," Koenma said. 

Sakura was getting annoyed at this. "I was busy all day today and all day yesterday," She told him.

"Well, normally the masked guy only does good things, like finishing the missions before the tantei does. Not like those are really good things, but… recently he has been doing bad things, like stealing and picking fights with other demons. This is really getting out of hand," Koenma said.

"That's nice, but what does it have to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Koenma answered. "Just… if you see someone dressed like you were, then kill them!"

"You didn't need to tell me that, Koenma," Sakura said. "Look, I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" Then she hung up. This other masked guy was really starting to tick her off. She turned on the TV and started to watch whatever was on. 

She didn't realize that someone was watching her—and it was the same person that was watching her before. This person kept himself hidden from view, but if one looked carefully, one could see his blue cloak that covered just about all of him. 

~A/N~

Yay! Another chapter done. I think I'll make there be twenty-four chapters in all for this series. Then I'll be free to work on some of my other better known fanfiction! I'd have to say, although this is not my best-known work, It is the easiest to write, so I update more often on this then on anything else. I have no idea why I'm saying this, so I'll just leave you with some words of wisdom that will help you bunches in the future--- REVIEW!!! For the love of all the bloody monkeys in the world, review! Check out my other fics, too. Fun stuff, man.

Sakura Takanouchi


	21. Winds of Thyme Chapter TwentyOne: It all...

Winds of Thyme 

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Twenty-one: It started out as a great Mission… ~*~

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! SEND ME STUFF!!! *Subliminal messaging* *subliminal messaging* Now on with the fic!

~*~ Bright and Early the Next Morning ~*~

Sakura woke up way too early the next morning and from then on, everything went wrong. Her breakfast got burned, Her fighting outfit wasn't washed, and Her shuriken and daggers were all bloody and needed to be washed. She ended up getting to Kurama's house at exactly the right time. She was wearing her freshly washed but slightly wrinkled fighting outfit, her shuriken and daggers were rinsed but not dried, so they were all slippery and hard to hold, and she had eaten a waffle on the way over to Kurama's house. She had also applied another temporary jagan over her old one to replenish the power. She was feeling great.

Shiori greeted her and invited her in to wait for Kurama to finish eating. They both sat down on the couch.

"You know, I really do appreciate your friendship with my Shuiichi," Shiori said. "He was never really that close around girls before you."

"He's a really special person," Sakura said. Shiori agreed. 

Kurama came out of the dining room several minutes later. He was dressed in his school uniform. They said goodbye to Shiori and left to go to Reikai.

~*~ At Reikai ~*~

"Koenma, we're here!" Sakura waved as she and Kurama entered Koenma's office. Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching TV, and Hiei was resting on the windowsill. (is there one in Koenma's office?) Koenma was standing beside his desk, trying to train a monkey to do his job. 

"Oh hi, Sakura, Kurama," Koenma said as he tried to get the monkey to stamp a stack of papers.

"So, can we go now?" Yusuke asked. 

"I don't see why not," Koenma answered. Kuwabara turned off the TV and Hiei jumped up from his position on the windowsill.

"You know, you really could trick someone into thinking that you were dead if you sat there long enough," Sakura remarked to Hiei as they all went to the location of their mission, yet another Makai Forest. 

Kuwabara started to laugh, except a death stare from Hiei quieted him. 

Just then, Yusuke's cell phone rang. He opened it. "Moshi Moshi," he said.

"Urameshi Yusuke, just what do you think you're doing, you promised you'd--- are you even listening?" An angry female voice spoke into the phone. Yusuke turned the phone off, and then sheepishly put it back into his jacket pocket. 

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's just Keiko, my girlfriend," Yusuke answered. "She can get pretty angry sometimes. Hey, you know what?" 

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe after we skin a few demons, Me and Keiko could double-date with you and Kurama," Yusuke said.

"That'd be fun, wouldn't it, Kurama?" Sakura said. "Thanks for the invite," she told Yusuke.

"Hey, maybe if I get Yukina to come, we could make it a triple!" Kuwabara said, grinning stupidly. 

"Um…who's Yukina?" Sakura asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" Kuwabara said. Sakura noticed that Hiei seemed a little angry at the mention of Yukina. 

"Hey… who would be nice enough to go out with that loser?" Sakura whispered to Yusuke.

"Yukina," Yusuke answered. They started laughing. 

"Hey Hiei," Sakura said after she had stopped laughing, "Why don't I fix you up with someone and we have one big group date?" Yusuke and Kuwabara started sniggering, and Kurama laughed lightly. Hiei's eyebrows furrowed a sign to Sakura that he was not pleased. 

"How about Kirameki? Will she work?" Sakura asked Hiei, knowing that she had hit a slightly less hard spot on Hiei's emotional network.

"Yukina would be so happy," Yusuke teased. 

"Fine, you baka ningen," Hiei snapped. 

"Hey, what does Yukina being happy have to do with Hiei?" Sakura asked Kuwabara. 

"Beats me," he answered. 

~*~ At the Makai Forest Where Their Mission is Taking Place ~*~

"Evil demon dude, here we come!" Sakura said as they entered the Forest. She took a deep breath. "Home sweet home." She strode further into the forest like they had a personal invitation to be there. The tantei just followed, speechless.

There were several demon guards guarding the fortress where supposedly Haino Hiroko, the evil demon overlord, was residing. Sakura easily took them out with her daggers. Hiei and Kuwabara were chopping up several with their swords, and Kurama was slashing with his whip. Yusuke had just punched another one down. 

Pretty soon all of the guards had been defeated. Some were dead, but several were still alive, writhing in pain. Sakura lifted up one by the collar. "Is your master in there?" She asked. The demon choked and fell to the ground. There was a small shuriken dagger stuck in its back. Sakura had not thrown it. She pulled it out of the demons back and used her new jagan's power to sense the youki of the person who threw it. She flung it into the treetops. It cut down a section of a tree, revealing a cloaked figure. It laughed, and its laugh was of a feminine voice. And Sakura couldn't miss the blue cloak she was wearing. 

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, throwing a shuriken at her. She didn't move, and allowed it to cut through the hood of her cape, revealing a face with shoulder-length black hair and piercing blue eyes. 

"I am the evil witch Kakomi Tsuki, and you are all about to die," she said, and then threw back her head and laughed. 

"What do you want with us?" Yusuke asked.

"I want to take you as hostages so I can take over Reikai, then Makai, and then Ningenkai!" Kakomi replied. 

"So, how are you going to go about doing this, may I ask?" Sakura asked.

"You may not, but I'll tell you anyway," Kakomi waved her hands, and the wind suddenly whipped up, surrounding all five of them.

"You're a master of wind," Kurama said. 

"How observant you are," Kakomi replied. 

"I've fought one of you before. You aren't that tough," Yusuke said, although he was struggling to stay on the ground from the strength of the wind.

"I will fight only one of you, and it will be the one that I think will fare the best against me," Kakomi said. "I like a challenge."

Hiei put his hand over his katana, as if he knew he would be chosen. 

Yusuke took a step back and assumed a fighting pose.

Kurama let his whip touch the ground, but he still kept a firm grip on it.

Kuwabara had a feeling that it wasn't him, and he didn't even want to fight anyway, so he just folded his arms. It was against his honor code.

Sakura's attitude towards Kakomi didn't change a bit. "And just who have you chosen, Kakomi Tsuki the evil witch?" Sakura accented 'evil' and 'witch' more then all the other words. 

"Why, it is you, Takanouchi Sakura," Kakomi grinned. "Ready yourself, for we fight now."

Hiei hn'd in disappointment, Yusuke took another step back, Kuwabara sighed in relief, and Kurama took a step forward. He knew that Sakura was in for a rough fight. 

Kakomi saw this and waved her hand. Instantly, a cyclone of wind surrounded the tantei. "If any of you steps into that cyclone, then you will be swept into it, and you will probably die. So don't get any ideas, especially you, Kurama," Kakomi said. 

Kurama scowled at her, and Sakura turned around to face him. "It's alright, Kurama. I'll kick her lousy demon ass and then we'll have that group date tomorrow, ok?" She winked at Kurama, and he smiled at her. Then, Sakura's expression changed. She was finally starting to get serious. 

"You were wrong," Sakura said to Kakomi. "Now we fight."

~A/N~

Only two more chapters left! *Saddens* *gladdens* …Wait, there's such a word as gladdens? Oy. Well, I'm trying to finish it before my birthday, which is tomorrow. It probably won't happen, but It'd be nice, ne? Well, I've got to get back to work. 

*Gets back to Work*

Sakura Takanouchi


	22. Winds of Thyme Chapter TwentyTwo: The Fi...

Winds Of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Twenty-two: The fight to end all fights ~*~

Disclaimer: … DON"T YOU PEOPLE GET IT BY NOW???? Or are you just trying to provoke me by making me restate myself twenty-two times? Hm…. I don't know.

Kakomi raised her hand, directing a blast of wind at Sakura, who jumped back several feet to avoid it. Kakomi kept on blasting Sakura, who kept on jumping to avoid it. 

'Hey, this is fun… just like Dance Dance Revolution!' She thought. 'Time for some close combat!' She put a hand over her right leg, ready to draw her dagger. She jumped up to the tree branch in which Kakomi was standing on. She drew her dagger and thrust it at Kakomi. 

"Did she get her?" Yusuke asked. 

"I doubt it," said Hiei who was sitting in a tree and sulking.

"Let's hope she does," Kurama said worriedly.

Kakomi blocked her attack at the last second with a rapier of her own. She then pushed Sakura back. She landed on an opposite tree branch. Kakomi then proceeded to pull out another rapier. She got into a fighting stance. 

"Alright… two can play at that game," Sakura said. She pulled out her other dagger and charged. They then started sword fighting in the trees, jumping from tree to tree and attacking each other in between. 

"They're really going pretty fast," Kuwabara remarked as they jumped from tree to tree. 

Sakura was doing fine, managing to block every one of Kakomi's attacks. But the same was for Kakomi. They were on even grounds. 

They both jumped to the space in-between the two trees they were standing on. Sakura knew that she would land first because of Kakomi's cape, so she concentrated to shift her weight so she would fall faster. Kakomi swung with her left rapier, but Sakura had already reached the ground. 

Kakomi fell, and her heel had just touched the ground when Sakura kicked her with her right boot. She flew back and slammed into a tree. 

"All Right Sakura!" Yusuke cheered, and Kurama smiled. Hiei hn'd. 

Sakura leaned against another tree to rest her breath. She expected that Kakomi would be uninjured from that kick. And she was right. Kakomi came stumbling back five seconds later. 

"It will take much more then that to defeat me," Kakomi said. "I hope you realize that."

Sakura tightened the grip on her daggers. "Tell me something I don't know," she retorted. Kakomi charged, and they started sword fighting again. Kakomi was forcing Sakura back into a grove of trees where she would have no where to go. Sakura realized this at the last minute, and jumped into a tree before Kakomi could land a fatal blow. But then she raised her hand and a gust of wind shot out of it, knocking Sakura to the ground. 

Sakura didn't waste her energy getting up. She just waited long enough to get Kakomi's guard down a little, and then she threw several shuriken. Kakomi easily used her wind powers to blow the shuriken away and into a nearby tree. She laughed. "I was hoping for a challenge," she complained. 

"Well, you're just going to have to fight it out with little old me," Sakura said, "Whether you like it or not!" She then thrust her daggers into her boots and charged Kakomi. Kakomi flung her rapiers into the air and they started fist fighting, each of them blocking each other's attacks. 

"They are eerily evenly matched," Kurama commented. 

"Hn," Hiei said, "I would have killed the old witch by now if I was the one chosen." He still seemed angry with this. 

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakomi were still fighting. Sakura got tired of this after awhile, and jumped up into a tree. Kakomi did the same. 

Sakura threw one of her daggers at Kakomi. Kakomi saw it coming, but didn't use her wind powers. Instead, she caught it and threw it back to Sakura, using the wind to make it go faster. Sakura caught it with only a little difficulty, and flung it right back. That started an intense game of catch that they played for several minutes. 

"This do-everything-at-my-skill-level attitude of yours is really getting annoying," Kakomi said as she jumped up from her tree branch and punched Sakura in the face. She fell to the ground. 

"This I'm-so-much-better-than-you-are look on your face is starting to tick me off too," Sakura said. She retrieved her dagger and pulled out her other one, assuming a fighting stance. 

"Not this again," Kakomi said. But she still pulled out her rapiers and they started sword fighting again. "Why don't I add a fun little twist to this game?" She asked.

"Fine with me. I was getting a little bored, anyway," Sakura answered. 

Kakomi raised her hands in the air, and suddenly every leaf on the tree next to her suddenly came loose and was flying at Sakura. She dodged and back flipped and threw shuriken, but some still managed to cut through her shirt and skin. 'Dammit,' she thought. 'I'm going to get beaten if this keeps up.'

Sakura then got an idea that she thought might break through Kakomi's wind barriers and give her a fighting chance. She jumped into the air, and as she expected, she felt Kakomi's wind at work, trying to pull her down. 

"The winds of Change are blowing on my side now," Sakura yelled, "So try this on for size!" Her body started to glow purple. She flung four shuriken into the air, and then concentrated with all her might.

"That same old thing again?" Kakomi asked. "I'm disappointed, Sakura." She raised her hand to stop the shuriken from advancing, but she had overseen one major flaw. 

Sakura had infused the shuriken with her chi, and was using that to go right through the wind! They all hit Kakomi, causing her to fall backwards. 

"Good job, Sakura!" Yusuke jumped into the air, and Kuwabara cheered. Kurama managed a grateful smile.

"And now that I know something works," Sakura continued, "I'm going to use it to the extreme!" She then flung every shuriken her chi could support and made them go straight for Kakomi, who was injured and bleeding on the ground.

"No…It just can't be!" Kakomi raised a weak hand in defense, but it was of no use. Sakura's shuriken all struck her, and she closed her eyes. She was either unconscious or dead. Either way, Sakura had won the fight. 

The cyclone surrounding the tantei disappeared, and Kurama ran up to Sakura for a congratulation hug. 

"You did wonderfully," Kurama said as they pulled out of the embrace. 

"Let's go back to ningenkai, what do you say?" Sakura asked, and hand in hand, Sakura and Kurama walked back home. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused, and Hiei hn'd, and then disappeared into the sky. 

****

~A/N~

Just two more! Just two more! And then all will be happy! Because I have marching band camp starting first thing tomorrow. Arghies. 

Make me happy and review, while I make you happy and write,

Sakura Takanouchi


	23. Winds of Thyme Chapter TwentyThree: A Bi...

****

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter Twenty-Three: A big date ~*~

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi and not I own everything that I love and cherish. NOT FAIR!!!! 

~*~ That evening ~*~

Sakura picked up the phone and dialed a friend's number. "Hi, Kirameki? Look, I was wondering, me and Kurama and some of my friends from… uh, work, are going on a big group date tomorrow. We just need a date for one of my co-workers… do you mind coming?" Sakura asked.

'I'd love to," Kirameki answered. "Just name the time and place."

"Great," Sakura said. "How about you meet me at my apartment, and then Kurama and your date will swing by and we'll all go out for movies and dinner with my other two friends?"

"I'm there," Kirameki said, and then hung up. 'I wonder who my date is?' She thought. 

Sakura was happy now. She could introduce Kirameki to her friends, and she could meet Keiko and Yukina. 

~*~ The next morning at 11:00 AM ~*~

Kurama stood at Sakura's doorstep holding a rose. He was dressed in his school uniform as usual, and he kept looking around, as if he was looking for someone. Finally, he said, "Hiei, you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Hiei then appeared at Sakura's doorstep as well, except he was dressed in a plain black shirt and black jeans. He wore a white bandanna to cover his jagan. 

Kurama rang the doorbell, and Sakura answered it. "Ohayo, Kurama-kun!" Sakura greeted. "What's this? You got me a rose? Arigatou! I love roses!" Sakura then invited them inside to wait for Kirameki while Sakura put the rose in water. 

Hiei looked around Sakura's apartment. 'Not bad with the decorating,' he thought. 

The doorbell rang again. Sakura rushed to answer it. Sure enough, it was Kirameki. She was dressed in a black and dark pink shirt and a black skirt with boots. "Ohayo, Sakura!" Kirameki said.

"Hey! Now we're all here. Meet your date, Kirameki," Sakura said, motioning for Hiei to come forward. "I think you two will recognize each other."

When Kirameki saw Hiei her eyes widened, but then she smiled, as if it was a good surprise. "Ohayo, Hiei!" Kirameki said. Hiei was about to give a standard 'hn' when Sakura elbowed him (hard) so he managed a weak smile. 

They all left Sakura's apartment and headed for the local Movie Theater. "Hey, It's Yusuke and Kuwabara!" Sakura waved to them, and they waved back. "Kirameki, I'd like you to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. Guys, this is a friend from school, Tsuki Kirameki," Sakura introduced. 

"Oh, we need to introduce our dates," Yusuke remembered. "This is Yukimura Keiko." Keiko smiled happily. 

"And this is my darling Yukina-chan," Kuwabara introduced, only to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Hiei suddenly became more alert, in case there was danger. But Sakura saw Yukina. She was only playing with some birds several feet away. 

"Is Mononoke Hime alright with you?" Kurama asked everyone as they went into the theater. 

"Sure," Everyone agreed. 

They all chose their seats in the middle of the last row, with Keiko and Yusuke on one end and Kuwabara and Yukina on the other end. Almost immediately Keiko and Yusuke started kissing and Kuwabara and Yukina started cuddling and talking. Kirameki and Sakura were talking, Hiei was feeling extremely uncomfortable, and Kurama was just watching the movie. 

When the movie had ended, they all got up except for Keiko and Yusuke. They were still making out. 

"That was a good movie," Kurama commented after they had exited the theatre. 

"Not enough violence," Hiei said. 

They decided to eat at a little restaurant called Hibikime. It wasn't that far away, so they walked slowly. Kurama and Sakura were holding hands, and Kuwabara had his arm around Yukina. Hiei was confused. 

'Should I do that to Kirameki?' he thought. 'Maybe I should, but… it's probably a weak ningen sign of emotion. I can't let myself do that.'

Kirameki was looking confused and slightly hurt, too. 'He is so cute,' she thought. 'Why doesn't he at least hold my hand or something? He might have never gone on a date before. Sakura told me he didn't get out much.' She shrugged away her feelings as they continued to walk towards the restaurant. 

~*~ At the restaurant ~*~

Surprisingly enough, Hibikime was very crowded that night. Kurama went up to see if they had any seats for six. 

"Gomen naisai, sir," A waitress said. "The only seats we have left is one booth for four and one booth for two."

They all spoke, and decided that Kuwabara and Yukina would get the booth for two and the rest of them would get the booth for four. 

The waitress led them to their seats. Kurama and Sakura sat on one side, and Kirameki and Hiei sat on the other side. The waitress gave them their menus, and got their drink orders. 

Several minutes later, she came back to take their food orders. Kurama and Sakura had decided to share the special, and Kirameki and Hiei were also going to share the special.

"Gomen, but as we are so crowded today, your orders may take awhile," The waitress informed them. Kurama said it was alright, and the waitress left them. 

Soon, Kurama, Sakura, and Kirameki were all talking about school, and how the new semester would affect them. Hiei didn't really listen to the conversation. 'This has been pretty boring for a first date so far,' he thought. 

About twenty minutes later, the waitress arrived, carrying two big plates that contained the specials. 'Now I'm glad Kirameki's sharing it with me,' Hiei thought. The special consisted of a big platter that held some hibashi shrimp and steak, and some teriyaki chicken. It was mixed in with some tsukemono and served over gohan. 

The waitress also gave them separate plates so that it would be more convenient to share the food. The meal was enjoyable, and they all managed to eat everything. Kurama then took a one thousand-yen bill out of his wallet. "This should pay for everything," he said. "I am going to take Sakura-chan home." Then, In a much quieter voice that only Hiei could hear, "It would be wise for you to do the same thing." Then, he and Sakura left.

The waitress then came to get the check. The 1000 yen bill covered the meal. Hiei got up from the table. "Come on," he said. "I'll walk you back to your place."

Kirameki was very pleased at this, but she tried not to show it too much. So together, they left the restaurant. It was lightly snowing outside, and it was very cold. Hiei (who was feeling very less disgruntled then he normally would be) put his arm around Kirameki when he saw her shiver from the cold. 

Sakura and Kurama had made it to Sakura's house without any trouble. " I had a good time today," Sakura said as they stood on Sakura's front porch. "I'm glad," Kurama answered. He wrapped his arms around her as their lips touched. 

~*~ Kirameki and Hiei ~*~

Kirameki and Hiei were enjoying a slow walk towards Kirameki's apartment. Kirameki knew very well that she had a crush on Hiei. She might have even fallen in love with him. And Hiei was feeling something he had never felt before. It could be love—but he didn't know what that emotion was. Just then, several shadowed figures destroyed their happy moment. 

"Well well, look what we have here," one of them said. "A midget and a girl. Useful."

~A/N~

Yo, minna! Word up! …I know, I'm getting out these chapters really slowly, but I'm actually mainly working on WoT here. I'm almost done!!!! Yay!!! I'll have twenty-four chapters in all, and then maybe an epilogue. I dunno. You know you want to review! 

Sakura Takanouchi


	24. Winds of Thyme Chapter TwentyFour: An Em...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Chapter twenty-four: An emotion called love ~*~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yes I do, I own nothing, how 'bout you! Get in the spirit, everyone! …Not much for my last disclaimer, huh? *Does a happy dance on a coffee table* *falls off* Read on, everyone!

"Well well, look what we have here," one of them said. "A midget and a girl. Useful." 

Kirameki opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. But her face was clearly displaying her fear. "Who are these bastards?" Hiei asked her. 

"They're the Black Beat Gang, and they're really tough. They rob stores and start fights everywhere. They probably want a fight right now," Kirameki answered. 

"That's right, lady," One of the shadows said. "And if we win, then we'll take you back to our hideout. We've been needing a new toy to keep us occupied between fights."

Hiei leaned in close to Kirameki. She thought he was going to kiss her. "I won't let them hurt you," he told her. Then, he stepped in front of her and assumed a fighting stance. "If anyone touches her, I'll break their arm off," he threatened. 

One of the shadows laughed, and stepped forward, revealing a slightly handsome guy clad in a black shirt, pants, and a long coat. "I'm sorry, but we don't take orders from you," he said. "Let's play with him, boys."

Several of them went for Hiei. Their skill was above normal, for a ningen gang, and they kept Hiei busy for a while. Especially because Hiei didn't dare use his katana or his spirit power. 

He didn't know where the others were until he heard screams. 

"Let me go!" Kirameki yelled as she fought from their grip. But it was useless. 

"Kirameki!" Hiei yelled as he punched one of the gang members fighting him. He had one left, and then he could rescue Kirameki. He easily knocked the guy out, and then ran in the direction of Kiramei's screams. 

"Maybe your boyfriend isn't as tough as he thinks he is," The leader of the gang (the one dressed in black) said. He studied her for a second. "He sure knows how to pick them." 

Kirameki tried to break free of their grip yet again. " What are you going to do with me?" She asked with anger and fear in her voice. 

"Oh, nothing. We're just going to take you back to our hideout and have some fun," he answered. "I hope you don't mind being around a bunch of drunken losers, though. They make up the rest of my gang."

"She's not going anywhere," Hiei said as he finally found them. 

"HIEI!!" Kirameki said happily. 

"You're not getting her back," He said, as he turned towards the other gang members. "Pull out your blades and keep him away from the girl. I'll fight him myself."

Hiei watched the gang pull out switchblades with intense calm. "I can play at that game," he said, and unsheathed his katana. He used it to knock the switchblades from everyone's hands, and he then picked them up and threw them into the nearest tree, where they stuck there. 

He then sheathed his katana, and at record speed, gave their leader several punches that made him fly backwards until he hit a fence. He fell to the ground and didn't get up. 

Hiei then glared at the gang members holding Kirameki. "Let go of her now or I'll take you out too," he said. They instantly dropped their arms and ran away like the cowards they were. 

Kirameki looked stunned. She had never been captured by a gang or been rescued by anyone before. She also had never known that Hiei could fight like that. 

Hiei just looked around to make sure there were no more gang members, and then his gaze rested on Kirameki. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

One tear fell slowly down her cheek. She suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around a very surprised Hiei. "Thank you," She said, with more tears falling. "No one's ever done anything like that for me before." 

Hiei's antisocial instincts were telling him to push her away and run for the nearest tree, but something inside him was telling him to stay. He put one of his arms around Kirameki's shoulder, and used the other to wipe away her tears. 

"It's alright, Kirameki. I'll always protect you, no matter what happens," Hiei said. Kirameki slowly stopped crying. 'Why am I even doing this?' he thought. 'And what is this feeling? It's something I've never felt before.'

(A/N – Wahhoo!!! I'm at 100 pages!)

Kirameki pulled away from the embrace, no longer crying. "Let's go home," she said, starting to walk towards her house. Hiei followed, and he caught her hand as they walked. Kirameki didn't object. 

'Wow… I can't believe it. I..I think I'm in love…' Kirameki thought as they walked.

'Kurama has told me all about this emotion, the one called love,' Hiei continued to think. 'But he told me I'd never experience it until I truly learned to open my eyes, discard my pride and truly care for someone. Well… I've discarded my pride, I think I truly care for Kirameki, and my eyes are obviously open right now. Damn you, Kurama.' 

Hiei turned to Kirameki, who smiled at him as they walked. Against all impulse, he smiled back. 'This emotion is making me weak, all for a ningen girl.' They continued to walk, as the last snowflake fell above them.

~*~ Sakura's House ~*~

Sakura had invited Kurama to stay at her house for awhile, or at least until it had stopped snowing. She had made two glasses of antioxidant green tea (my favorite!) and now she and Kurama were sitting on the couch in her living room, with the fireplace burning and the TV on. 

"I wonder how Kirameki and Hiei are doing right now," Kurama said as they drank their tea. 

"I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship between them," Sakura commented. Kurama rested his arm around Sakura as they watched the news and wondered what Kirameki and Hiei were up to. 

~*~ At Kirameki's House ~*~

"Hiei, would you like to come inside?" Kirameki asked. "My parents aren't home right now and there's food if you're hungry."

Hiei accepted her invitation, and they went inside. Kirameki brought some tea from the kitchen and they sat on the couch, drinking it. Hiei was feeling quite un-disgruntled. "Um, Hiei?" She asked.

"Hn?"

"I…um… Hiei, I think… I think that I'm in love with you," She stammered.

Hiei looked surprised, and then confused, and then relaxed. "Um, Kirameki?" he asked.

"Hn?"

"I think the feeling is mutual," he replied as he leaned in close to her. Their lips touched, and his arms slowly wrapped around her as the snow started to fall again.

~*~ Sakura's House Again ~*~

"Oh, wouldn't that be the happiest ending for them?" Sakura said as she told Kurama what she thought was happening between their friends. 

"It was apparent to both of us that they clearly had feelings for each other," Kurama added. He then turned to the window. "Mother Nature is being very convenient in her weather patterns tonight," he observed. 

Just then, he noticed something on Sakura's right wrist. "You're wearing the bracelet I gave you," he said. 

"The one you gave me after we went to Nihon Ryoriya. I wear it often," she answered.

Kurama smiled as he drank the last of his green tea. "Are there ever enough times that I can tell you I love you?" He asked as he gently kissed her cheek.

Sakura set her glass down on the table beside the couch. "There'll never be enough," She said as their lips connected.

And this kiss lasted even longer.

~*~ Winds of Thyme- - - Owari ~*~

~A/N~

So sweet! *cries* I just love the ending I made for this! Now, I'll finally be able to concentrate on the title, my other main YYH fan fiction. Cheers to all, and reviewers will be greatly appreciated! 

Sayonara! *wavies*

The great and powerful rabid fangirl Sakura Takanouchi

I would also like to thank all of my current reviewers, I love you!!! *huggles* I'll list them all in the epilouge, methinks. It'll have a nice big juicy long author's note. 


	25. Winds of Thyme Epilouge: The Longest Aut...

Winds of Thyme

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme Epilogue: The longest Author's Note You've Ever Seen ~*~ 

Disclaimer: …Well, whaddaya know? This keeps on popping up and ruining my day, doesn't it? Guess what I don't own?

The Start of a Really Long Author's Note:

'Sup. Just to let you know, this epilogue will not be ALL an author's note. I'll write for a while, and then you'll get to read a sneaky peaky at the upcoming sequel to Winds of Thyme, titled Winds of Thyme: The Sequel. Woo! How creative! 

I also wanted to apologize for taking so slowly on my updatings. I promise to update at least one chapter for a week to a week and a half. High School is tough, so bear with me! 

I also wanted to make a remark about Kako. You might know her as the Evil Witch Kakomi Tsuki, my sister. I made her an OC because… … … ok. She threatened me. But I will allow some people to submit OCs for several occasions (which shall remain unnamed). Some among them could/would/will/should be: AnimeKoneko, Silverfox9, Kako, among several others. *huggles them* 

If you are not one of those people, you can submit OC stats in your review(s) *hint* but I may not choose them. And don't make the stats too long, or else It'll be hard to fit it in to my story. But I do want all characters to be individual! 

Basically the OC privileges are given to people who review A LOT on Winds of Thyme. So…review a lot, and you could be an OC. Now… It's the long-awaited time, the time when you can read the…whatever. Let's get on with this!

~*~ In the Makai ~*~

Kurama trudged through yet another Makai forest as he shifted the weight of the object he was carrying to his other hand. 'I can't believe Koenma would send me on another mission alone. Hiei should have been able to do this in my place. Mukuro is his boss,' he thought. He looked down at the object he was carrying. 'I wonder why this is so important?' He questioned. 

He looked behind his shoulder as he continued to walk. 'Whew…I thought I was being followed there for a second.' He started to hum as he walked, and let his guard down for a while. Just then, a shadow came out of the forest and Kurama never knew what hit him as he blacked out into unconsciousness. 

~*~ Reikai ~*~

"Sakura, I would like to thank you for coming here today," Koenma said from his desk piled high with papers. 

"What is it you want from me?" Sakura asked boredly. Kurama had been sent on missions quite often and now she hardly ever got to see him.

"I would like to ask of you a favor," Koenma asked.

"Figures," was Sakura's reply.

"I would like for you to accompany the tantei on a mission of sorts," Koenma stated. 

"What kind of mission?" Sakura perked up. She had been terribly bored over the summer vacation and a mission would just be what she needed to keep her skills in shape. 

"I would like it if you accompanied the tantei to The Ankoku Bujutsukai. It is occuring again and many of the teams from before will be there. We need a replacement for Genkai, who…uh…did not survive the previous one. Will ya do it?" Koenma asked.

Sakura considered this. "I'll think about it," she replied, "and get back to you as soon as possible."

Suddenly Botan came bursting through the doors, oar in hand. She had a very stricken expression on her face. 

"Lord Koenma!" Botan cried out as she stopped to catch her breath. 

"There is a problem involving the 'current mission.'"

"What is it?" Koenma asked, a little worried. "My father'll give me spankings if he messes this up!"

Sakura had a confused look on her face. "Nani?" She asked. "What mission?"

"It's Kurama," Botan said, turning to face Sakura.

"WHAT IS IT!!!" Sakura yelled.

"It's Kurama," Botan answered. "We don't know where he is."

--------------------------------=)----------------------------------

W00T! So there you have it, an action-packed suspense-filled cotton candy-flavored preview of what's coming up next! (This sounds like a crappy commercial) 

Now, I shall take the time to give a big shoutout and many huggles to all of the people/demons who have reviewed. They consist of: (In no particular order)

AnimeKoneko- I LOVE YOU! *huggles* You review many many times! You can email me if you want an OC to be in my fic! 

Silverfox9-I LOVE YOU TOO! *huggles* You also review many many times! I think I already emailed you about stuff…so…yeah. Kako- YOU SUCK, SISTER! *Sticks out tongue* No offense, but…you're not coming to my birthday party! (And you already have my email address _and_ you were already an OC!^ ^)

Kelly Kairi: How informative!

Rogue solus: Glad you think so!

Kuroi-Youma: I love your penname! It just sounds so cool! And you reviewed twice! Go you!

Crazy gurl: Consider it considered. 

Bothan: my fic is certaintly great *basks in…something* And don't we all love Kurama? 

Silver Sly Kitsune: Actually, this is not a self-insert. The name Sakura Takanouchi results in my extreme lack of creativity in choosing names, and that name is my favorite name on the face of creation, so I naturally choose that name for everything. I never intended for this to be a self-insert, but if that's the way you see it…..?

Michilu Takuhitsuko: your name rocks so hard! It'd also make a good tongue-twister…Blood monkeys are a figment of my imagination, and it's just something I say often. Pay it no heed. 

Britt: *wavies back* Go you! I have someone keeping an eye out for me! Go me! And you! 

A fan *grin*: …I have a fan? Really? *dances* 

That's all for the shoutout! Normally, I would do one every chapter, like (kinda) for Yugana Kashi, but… I'm not that good at keeping track of the reviewers, unless they review a lot.

What else to say, ne? I'll try to get the first chappie of The Sequel up as soon as I can, so…Arigatou to you all for being so supportive of me and this fic! Read my other ones!

Sayonara and Snowflakes,

Sakura Takanouchi


	26. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter One: ...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter One: A Supposed Summer Break ~*~

Disclaimer: …Oy. Here again, aren't we? *runs away*

~*~Winds of Thyme: The Sequel takes place not long after the original left off. It is now summer break of the same year. What surprises await our heroes now?~*~

'I wish Kurama was here,' Sakura thought as she swung the tennis racket she was holding. The ball flew over the net and landed inside the court. 

"Good job, Takanouchi," Her tennis coach said. "If you keep this level of play up, you'll be able to be one of the top players on the team."

Sakura wiped the sweat off of her brow. Summer was so boring, she had decided to join the tennis team for something to do. Kurama was away on another mission, as usual. 'I can't believe he is letting Koenma send him on so many,' she thought. But she had little time to think as another ball went over the court. Her racket made contact again, and the ball landed in the doubles alley.

~*~In Reikai~*~

"Koenma, I have finished the mission you sent me on," Kurama said while watching Koenma stamp papers.

"That's great, I'll send you on another one tomorrow and then two next week, and also if you could pick up my dry cleaning after the mission tomorrow, It'd be great—" Koenma was cut off when Kurama stood up from the chair he was previously sitting on.

"Sir, could you please give me a little time off? I have been so busy doing all of your missions that I haven't seen Sakura in--" he counted in his mind--"12 days."

"Well, normally, I would say no, but since you called me 'sir' I'll just let you have a week off and make Kuwabara try to do your missions," Koenma said. "It's always been so much fun to watch him mess everything up." He went back to stamping papers. "But of course, I always get spankings from my dad for his mistakes. I never did understand…"

"Arigatou," Kurama thanked him politely, and then dashed out of Reikai to see if he could catch the last bit of Sakura's practice.

~*~ Ningenkai ~*~

"Okay, that's all for today," her coach said as Sakura set down her racket and gladly took a drink of water. She thanked her coach, gathered her belongings, and started to exit the court when she saw a familiar face. 

"Kurama-kun!" She called out as she dropped her stuff and gave him a hug.

"I came by to see if I could walk you home," Kurama said as he released her and picked up her tennis equipment.

"You mean…" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Hai. Koenma gave me some time off, and I plan to spend most of it with you and kaasan," Kurama said, smiling. They walked off the tennis court, holding hands.

~*~ At Sakura's House ~*~

Sakura hummed to herself as she stirred a pot of wonton soup. She was so exited about Kurama's break.

"Okay, the soup's done," She said, taking it off of the heat and spooning it into two bowls. She set them down on the table where Kurama was sitting. They started to eat. 

"Hey, this is delicious," Kurama commented after several spoonfuls. 

"It's just instant soup," She said, blushing. Then, she changed the subject. "I wish I could accompany you on one of your missions."

"Cheer up, Sakura," Kurama said. "I'll ask him once I have to go back to Reikai."

"But that won't happen for a while, right?" Sakura asked, finishing her soup and taking her bowl and putting it in the sink. Kurama stood up and did the same with his now empty bowl. 

"Of course it won't," he then gave Sakura a hug from behind. She looked up at him, and he kissed her gently before letting go. 

"Domo Arigatou for the meal," He said politely.

"It was nothing. Do you want to see a movie tomorrow?" She asked as they slowly walked towards her front door.

"That would be nice," Kurama answered as Sakura opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," She said softly.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan," He said, and then walked down her front steps and into the night. 

Sakura shut her door and went to her room. She took out all of the materials needed for training, and then spread out her futon. Several minutes later, sleep overcame her.

~A/N~

Wasn't that just peachy, minna? Awesome stuff. Well, I don't have anything to say in this author's note. Now that I think about it, why do I even have them in every chapter if I hardly have anything to say? …I'm the authoress, someone answer this question!

Sakura Takanouchi


	27. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Two: ...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme the Sequel Chapter Two: A Mission gone Missing ~*~

Disclaimer: …You would think I'd run out of things to say in a disclaimer by now… Darn, what was I gonna say?

A week had passed in happiness for Sakura and relaxation for Kurama. But that time was over, and Kurama hugged Sakura goodbye for now as he traveled back to Reikai to report back to Koenma. 

Sakura kept busy by intensely and passionately practicing tennis, she had gotten quite good at it. She also kept Shiori company, as they were both missing the same person. 

She also trained intently, trying to get precisive control over her shuriken and pounding at a punching bag.

"So this is how a ningen works when they're bored and worried and stressed and missing someone all at the same time," a deep voice said.

"Hiei, if you wanted to help me train, you only had to ask," Sakura replied sweetly. Hiei was forced into spending the next half hour as target practice for Sakura. Her shuriken hadn't landed a hit yet, but Hiei was an exceptional demon. 

"Okay, let's stop now," Sakura said, catching her breath. Hiei materialized near a tree that had several shuriken on it. He pulled them out and threw them at Sakura, who instantly caught them.

"So, have you seen Kirameki lately?" Sakura asked, curious. She had barely talked to any of her school friends over the summer.

Hiei stopped moving for a second. "I talked to her once," he said.

"You really need to get out more. Invite her to a movie, or something," Sakura shrugged. Hiei hn'd, and flitted away before taking something and aiming it towards her face. Her jagan sensed it, and she caught it in her hand. The texture of the object had caused her hand to bleed on contact. It was a small piece of paper. She read the words on it, but blood had blocked out the end. It was like a fortune from a fortune cookie. It read, 'Great and dangeruos changes will occur in your life when the ones you love will not be there to help you. You will---' The rest of the message was wet with blood. Sakura wrapped her wound and trudged back inside. She then called her tennis instructor, cancelling practice for that day.

~*~ In the Makai ~*~

Kurama trudged through yet another Makai forest as he shifted the weight of the object he was carrying to his other hand. 'I can't believe Koenma would send me on another mission alone. Hiei should have been able to do this in my place. Mukuro is his boss,' he thought. He looked down at the object he was carrying. 'I wonder why this is so important?' He questioned. 

He looked behind his shoulder as he continued to walk. 'Whew…I thought I was being followed there for a second.' He started to hum as he walked, and let his guard down for a while. Just then, a shadow came out of the forest and Kurama never knew what hit him as he blacked out into unconsciousness. 

~*~ Reikai ~*~

"Sakura, I would like to thank you for coming here today," Koenma said from his desk piled high with papers. 

"What is it you want from me?" Sakura asked. "I've got tennis practice nearly every day, so it had better not be long-term."

"I would like to ask of you a favor," Koenma asked.

"Figures," was Sakura's reply.

"I would like for you to accompany the tantei on a mission of sorts," Koenma stated. 

"What kind of mission?" Sakura perked up. Her summer had been terribly repetitive and she needed something to liven things up. 

"I would like it if you accompanied the tantei to The Ankoku Bujutsukai. It is occuring again and many of the teams from before will be there. We need a replacement for Genkai, who…uh…did not survive the previous one. Will ya do it?" Koenma asked.

Sakura considered this. "I'll think about it," she replied, "and get back to you as soon as possible."

Suddenly Botan came bursting through the doors, oar in hand. She had a very stricken expression on her face. 

"Lord Koenma!" Botan cried out as she stopped to catch her breath. 

"There is a problem involving the 'current mission.' "

"What is it?" Koenma asked, a little worried. "My father'll give me spankings if he messes this up!"

Sakura had a confused look on her face. "Nani?" She asked. "What mission?"

"It's Kurama," Botan said, turning to face Sakura.

"WHAT IS IT!!!" Sakura yelled.

"It's Kurama," Botan answered. "We don't know where he is."

"Then let's go find him," Sakura said automatically and turned to leave Koenma's office. 

"Wait, Sakura!" Botan called. "You don't even know where he is!" This got Sakura's attention and she stopped. 

"I'll get Yusuke and Hiei to come here right away," Koenma said. 

"Why not Kuwabara?" Sakura asked, confused. 'I need someone there to make me look good,' she thought.

"He's taking remedial courses over the summer and should not be disturbed from them," Koenma answered, laughing. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hiei and Yusuke were in Koenma's office. Sakura had changed and come back, now in an outfit more suitable for fighting and all of her ninja tools. 

"Okay, so where is he?" Sakura asked Koenma.

"I sent him to deliver a very important object to someone named Mukuro," Koenma said. Hiei's eyes widened. "Mukuro is Hiei's boss."

"So why couldn't he have gone?" Sakura asked.

"It's the object," Koenma said. He clicked a button on his TV remote. A small bonsai tree appeared on the screen. 

"This is the tree of life," Koenma started. "It could be used for peace or to destroy a whole army. Kurama is a kitsune youko, so he knows well of this tree. The tree itself will unconsciously react to whomever it is in contact with. If they have a good soul, then the tree will bear good fruit. This fruit could heal or save the lives of many. If the person has an unpure soul, then the tree will bear devil fruit, which will grant extreme power to whomever eats it, but at the price of their soul being consumed forever in darkness."

"Why would Mukuro want it?" Hiei asked. 

"Mukuro has a hidden fortress in the forest where the tree of life first grew. She intends to take the tree back there and let it live in its native soil, restoring neutrality to the plant," Koenma answered. 

"That still doesn't explain why Mukuro would want it," Hiei insisted.

"Oh, well, there is a little added bonus of having a spiritual protective barrier on a 50-mile radius around the tree. Also, I think Mukuro just wants it to herself," Koenma explained.

"Figures," Hiei said.

'But why was Kurama-chan chosen to do the mission?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I naturally assumed, since he is extremely polite and called me 'sir', that he has the best soul," Koenma said.

"And in doing that, you chose a centuries-old theif who cared not for the cleanliness of their soul, but for the digits on his criminal record," Hiei commented with a smirk.

"Dear kami what have I done?" Koenma asked. "Oh wait that's me."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Yusuke said. 

So the trio exited Koenma's office and traveled to pay a visit to Hiei's boss. 

~A/N~

So, minna? Sup? Well, here's the next installment of my big long fic, brought to you by my creative genius and nifty keyboarding skills. Also, I would like to give some credit to Kako, who helped me come up with this plot thingy. So…*bows* *looks around* All you people who I know are reading this fic, leave a review and I'll update faster! Promise! 

The S-Dog *grins*


	28. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Three...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Three: What an Original Title!

Disclaimer: 'Sup! …Here we are again! …IknowyouwantmetowriteitandI knowthatIdon'twanttowriteitbutI'llprobablygetsuckeredinto writing it or maybetrickedorarethosetwosynonymsIdon'tknowbutIreallydon'twantto…Oh, fine. I DON"T OWN YYH!

~*~A/N - - Okay, I know I've been kinda slow with the updatings and such, its just that I've been really busy and I've been working on Yugana Kashi a little. I'm going to make an effort to get the next couple of chapters up real soon, so don't worry! J ~*~

Hiei flitted through the trees as Sakura and Yusuke struggled to keep up. "Would you slow down for a second?" Yusuke complained as They jumped from one tree branch to another. 

"There are too many demons in these parts to walk or run. I do not want any unwanted assailants on this mission," Hiei replied smoothly.

Hiei stopped at a clearing in the forest. Ahead loomed a giant black castle. 

"Some digs," Yusuke commented. Sakura rushed ahead until she was only several yards away from the castle door. Hiei suddenly appeared at her side and held his arm out. Sakura almost flipped over it, but stopped herself at the last minute. 

"For security reasons, I shall be entering first," Hiei said and proceeded to walk calmly to the door. He rapped on it twice and waited. The door opened, and Hiei beckoned for them to follow. The door closed behind Hiei. 

"Hiei, who are your new friends?" A voice asked from a side stairwell. The three turned to face the voice. It was Mukuro. (I have no idea how she looks, so…nyah.) 

"My friend was ssent to deliver something here, but he was somehow delayed." Hiei gritted his teeth. "We need an explanation."

"I had figured this to happen, but I thought Koenma was sending the best," Mukuro replied.

"He did send the best!" Sakura fumed. 

"Don't get yourself worked up, human," Mukuro said. "The Komotori demon traders group who probably took your friend won't kill him if we act quickly."

"They'll KILL him?" Sakura shrieked. Yusuke pout a hand on her shoulder. "Save it," He said quietly.

"The Komotori demon traders work secretly in this area of the Makai. They capture demons and rare items, and sell them on the black market. They knew the tree of life was valuable, so they took both it and you friend, whoever he was," Mukuro waved her hands as she spoke. 

Sakura glared at her. "He is Shuiichi Minamino, or you might know him as Youko Kurama."

Mukuro kept her cool despite the daggers that Sakura was staring at her. "They probably won't know its him, and he'll take longer to sell."

"Tell us where the Komotori Group is located," Yusuke spoke. 

"At the base of the black mountain, not far from here, is their storage facility. Farther up the mountain is the Black Marketplace, called the Anbu Shijou. They are open every full moon, which happens to be in-" Mukuro paused for effect- "8 days".

"We can't wait that long," Hiei said. "The tree of life may bear its devil fruit soon and cause even more darkness."

"You three can sneak in with me the day before the Anbu Shijou opens. I always donate to stay on their good side," Mukuro said. 

"Now that that's settled, let's go home," Yusuke turned to leave. Sakura and Hiei followed. 

~*~ Ningenkai, more specifically Sakura's room ~*~

Sakura curled up in a ball on her bed. It was tearing her apart knowing that she was safe in her nice fluffy bed and Kurama could be dead somewhere. 

'I have to do something,' She thought as she got up and took her ninja outfit out of her closet. 'I'm coming for you,' She thought.

~*~ Outside her Window~*~

Hiei frowned. He knew she was going to do something rash like this. He flitted away as Sakura opened her door with a backpack on. She wouldn't reach Makai until dawn. He telepathed Yusuke to let him know he would be going in alone in seven days, and followed Sakura into the night.

~A/N~

Wahoo! Another chappie! Okay, readers, I read this really awesome fic today. It's YGO, so some may not like it. Long, but good. Also, check out The Lone Wolf (YYH). Good stuff, I'm telling ya. 

Now, on to my mistake 'o the day. Mukuro is portrayed as a bland person in this fic, mostly because I have not seen the distant eppy that she is introduced to YYH im. So I am making everything up about her. So, someone please tell me her mood, her style of fighting, and her hair and eye color. THAT IS ALL. I hate spoilers, so don't send me a web site or anything. I also may not post the next chapter of this fic until I get a hold of some information, as I don't want this 'Tree of life arc' to be inaccurate. 

Reviewers, I love you all! Wahoo! Also, I am in need for a few OCs to be in the Komotori Group, nothing fancy. Send in some stats with your review *cough* *cough* and I'll get it done. 

Marshmallow Cream Puffs,

Sakura Takanouchi


	29. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Four:...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Four: On Their Own ~*~

Disclaimer: *hides behind cardboard cutout of tree*

Sakura breathed heavily as she set her backpack down to catch her breath. She had been traveling all night in hopes to reach the mountain by noon. That wasn't going to happen. She just hoped that no demons would attack her in this state. She was lucky so far.

"What do we have here?" She heard a voice from behind her.

'Oh great, just my luck,' she thought. 

'A little human girl. Let's kill her!' A second voice rasped. They advanced on her, but Sakura turned around and punched the first one, sending him reeling several feet backwards. 

'Little human girl wants to fight?' The other one asked. He started to punch her, with Sakura dodging most of them. She punched, but it dodged. To her surprise, the other one, recovered, snuck up from behind her and grabbed her hand. 

"Little human girl now dies!" They cackled. Just then, something flew past Sakura, cutting off the hands that held Sakura, and cutting right through the other one. They sank to the ground, unconscious. 

"Little human girl gets in trouble often, huh?" The deep voice of her rescuer said. Sakura turned around. Hiei smirked. 

"Little human girl does not want little demon smart-alec following her around," Sakura answered. 

"Let's go rescue him, then," Hiei started walking towards the giant mountain. "That is the reason why you're here, right?"

Sakura nodded, and followed him. They reached the mountain by 4:00. 

~*~ At the Black Mountain ~*~

Hiei and Sakura stared in shock at the sight that lay before their eyes. "I don't know whether to laugh or blow this place up for the heck of it," Hiei said in disbelief. 

The infamous Komotori Group's storage facilities consisted of a small cavern cut into the mountain. A wooden sign said, 'Komotori Group Storage…. Donations right. Collections Left.' 

"This looks like some cheap Goodwill place," Sakura commented. She walked into the cavern and turned to the left. 

"Wait," Hiei said. Sakura stopped. "We need a battle plan."

~*~Five Minutes Later~*~

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hiei muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Be glad I don't have a camera," Sakura said, trying not to giggle. They had gone with a 'demon trader and demon-to-be-traded disguise. Hiei was the demon. 

Sakura pushed Hiei in front of her and barged through a small wooden door to the left of the cavern. "I got me a demon!" She announced. 

The place ertaintly did not look like Goodwill. Several demons were playing cards in the corner, and a hallway full of cages that held demons were within eye view. Hiei looked around nervously, with an expression of fake hostility. 

A youkai looked up from the counter to the right of Sakura. "Bring him over here so you can collect your bounty," She called. Sakura dragged Hiei over to the counter. "This is Hiei. Wily little demon. Took me months to catch him," Sakura said, trying to appear tough. 

The youkai didn't seem impressed. "State your name, business, and sign at the line," She said.

"Kyoko, unemployed, and give me a pen," Sakura answered, thinking up a suitable alias. "Also, I heard that you're short on service," Shr bluffed. "Now I don't know if my info's reliable or not, but—"

"Yes, we're short several people," The Youkai interrupted. 

'Whoa, that was lucky,' Sakura and Hiei thought. "Ya see, I'll be staying around these parts for awhile, and if you want, I'll give you guys a hand with stuff, and especially with him there," Sakura motioned to Hiei. 

"Well, we do need some extra security for this one item, as well as the demon that came with it," she confided. 

'Well then, lead the way so I can get him stored somewhere. Maybe with the other demon so I can guard them all at the same time," Sakura suggested. 

"Good idea, Kyoko. I'll get you to his cell right away," The yokai led Sakura down several hallways, entering a lengthy cell at the end of the last hallway. Sakura gasped softly when she saw the tortured body of Kurama lying against the wall. Sakura shoved Hiei inside, and she leaned against the bars of the cell. "Explain to me some of the security features of this establishment," Sakura said, trying to sound official. 

"Not much, really. We employ and they guard. You'll be responsible for those two as well as the other demon at the very other end of this hallway, but all she does is sleep, so it won't be too difficult. The redhead has some authority issues, so be sure to use proper discipline," She answered.

"Great, I'll take it from here," Sakura took a magazine from out of her pocket and started to read it. The youkai left the hallway and Sakura turned around. "Quick, wake him up so I can question him," Sakura ordered, just in case the other demon was awake. Hiei shook Kurama awake. 

"Huh?" Kurama asked quietly. Hie eyes widened. "Hiei? How did you?" Kurama asked. Hiei pointed towards Sakura. He smiled. "I knew you'd come," He said. 

"I'm supposed to be your guard, so I may be rough, but I promise I'll get you two out of here before the Anbu Shijou," Sakura promised. "Also, call me Kyoko. Don't ask."

The next five days passed with careful planning and contemplation of the anbu shijou. 

~A/N~

Such a lovely ending for this chapter, ne? Next up, Mukuro makes an entrance (and a scene) When she is assigned to work amongst Sakura and learns of their plans. Also, Yusuke comes into the picture just in time. Check out the next chapter of WoT, coming in about a week. (or less, but not more. Finally, I'm going to update quickly!) 

Need more stats please! I realized I have a poster of Mukuro (I think) On my wall, so I've got a picture. But I still need fighting style and mood. 

Later otakus.

Saku(ra) Takanouchi


	30. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Five:...

By Sakura Takanouchi

~*~ Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Five: To The Test ~*~

Disclaimer: Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off, who was left? 

Disclaimer: Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off, who was left? 

Disclaimer: Pete and repeat were sitting on a fence. Pete fell off, who was left? 

Sakura: *twitches* …………

"Hey, Kyoko, how's it going with those guys?" The same youkai from before stepped into the hallway. 

"Fine. They're sleeping like babies," Sakura smiled. 

"Well, I want you to meet the newest member of our team. She's temporary, too." The youkai walked further down the hallway, and Sakura noticed someone was behind her. 

"Kyoko, this is Mukuro. Ya know, the one who owns the land we're standing on?" She said. Mukuro just stared in comtempt at 'Kyoko'. 

"Nice to meet you…Kyoko," She said. 

"You too, Mukuro," Sakura answered.

"Wel, that's settled, so now I'm moving you to guard objects for today, Kyoko, and Mukuro's going to take over your shift. It'll only be for a day, so you get a nice change of pace. 

"Cool. I've finally got them somewhat under control. I wonder how they'll react to new prey?" Sakura tried to intimidate Mukuro. It wasn't working. 

The youkai led Sakura out of the hallway and into a totally different one. It held so many objects of both darkness and light, some looking powerful and some looking like they came from Koenma's office. 

"Here it is. The Tree of Life. Something special, huh?" She asked. Sakura stared at the object. It had already begun to bear fruit, but to her displeasure, nothing could be told by the colorless fruit no bigger than a ring. 

"I'm guarding this?" Sakrua asked.

"Yes, and it is extremely rare, so I suggest you do not let anyone near it." The youkai left her alonein the hallway, and Sakura stared once more at the little object that had started this whole mission. Then she got out her magazine and started to read.

~*~ With Mukuro, Hiei, and Kurama ~*~

"So, you two decided to come in early?" Mukuro asked them. 

"They did, and with godd reason and good planning," Kurama answered softly. 

"You're listening to her? Well, at least let me hear your plan," Mukuro said.

"We're listening to her since she has the best ideas, and I won't tolerate it if you continue to speak ill of her!" Kurama said fiercely. 

"Relax, youko. Just tell me the plan," Mukuro replied. 

"The day of the anbu shijou, Sakura's going to make sure she's transporting us to the marketplace location. She will go last or close to last. When we are alone on the path, she will cut our bindings and we'll leave. Simple as that," he said. 

"What about the tree?" She asked.

"That will be you and Yusuke's job," Hiei interrupted. "I will expect you to follow the same guidelines of our plan, except with the tree. The rendezvous point is your mansion. When we meet there, we'll plant the tree."

Mukuro nodded. "And if this one fails..?" She asked.

"It won't, and if it does, we'll make something up," Hiei answered.

~*~ Several Days Later ~*~

"Hey, Mukuro, we're doubling shift on the Tree of Life, so you'll be getting a partner," A demon informed her. Mukuro nodded. The demon beckoned for someone to walk forward, and to her surprise, Urameshi Yusuke sauntered down the hallway. 

"Well, if it isn't Ms. High-and-Mighty Mukuro, glad to meetcha," Yusuke held out his hand as if meeting her for the first time. Mukuro didn't shake it. 

"I guess I'll leave now," The demon said, and left. Mukuro turned towards Yusuke. 

"And you're here because…?"She asked. 

"I thought I'd drop by and join the party. So this is that thing which started all this," Yusuke stared at the tiny tree, whose fruit still wasn't recognizable. 

~*~ The night of the Anby Shijou ~*~

"Let's get a move on and carry this stuff up the mountain," Sakura said as she walked over to the youkai she had spoken to on the first day. 

"Sure. We're putting you in the middle so you can guard the tree and those two demons. A backup group'll surround you in the forest so nothing happens on the trip. Hurry up and meet the team you'll be working with. They're guarding the tree now." The youkai turned and led Sakura down another hallway. 

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she faced Yusuke and Mukuro, chatting about various happenings in the demon realm. "This is Kyoko, who is guarding two dangerous demons over in hallway #15. She'll be you guys' partner when we get this stuff up the mountain. Get aquainted, and then get the tree and those demons out into the main lobby." The youkai turned and walked back down the hallway. 

"So, who bets I can guess the two 'dangerous demons'?" Yusuke asked. 

"Very funny. Listen. Our plans are screwed. There's some auxiliary groups hidden in the forest as we transport the goods as further protection, and there's no way they're going to sit back as we steal the tree," Sakura told them. 

"I told you so," Mukuro quipped. 

"So I guess we'll just let Hiei free himself and Kurama out of their cage, and we'll fight all who oppose us until they'res none left," Sakura continued. 

"Sounds like a plan," Yusuke said. 

"Go back to those dangerous demons and tell them the new plan," Mukuro ordered. "Me and Yusuke will get the tree to the lobby."

Sakura nodded, and headed for her hallway. She got to the lobby, and froze. Hiei and Kurama were already there, in a new cell, but girls surrounded them!

"Break up the party! Hey, youkai lady, what's with the fan club? These are dangerous lumps of flesh here!" Sakura waved her arms and the flock of girls started to disperse. 

"But they're soooooo hot!" One of the girls said. 

"Whatever blondie," Sakura replied. "Okay, demon-dudes, you're going up the mountain!"

Hiei feigned hostility and Kurama feigned carelessness. Joined by Yusuke, Sakura got the cage outside and started up the mountain. 

"Hey, Kurama, the plan's screwed. We're busting you out at the anbu shijou." Hiei's gaze was averted to the trees, sensing the prescence now among them. 

"So, how's the transportation of the tree going?" Sakura asked. 

"Fine, Mukuro's on it," Yusuke jerked his head back, motioning that Mukuro was trailing them.

"So, demon-dudes, ready to be auctioned or sold or shot at or whatver is done to you guys?" Sakura asked. Neither of them answered. 

"They're going to be sold to demons who specialize in collections, or trained in combat for their personal armies," Mukruo's voice carried through the trail. 

"Fancy that," Sakura commented. "I've heard of a guy who buys demons for collections." She turned towards Hiei. "You're one unlucky demon-dude. You'll be locked up, no sunshine, and be subjected to the most awful tests." Hiei's eyes suddenly focused on her. 

"How did you know that?" He demanded. 

"Ya know, been there, seen that. I've got connections." Sakura replied. 

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Nah, just assumed that's what would happen." She replied.

"You must assume a lot."

"Exactly."

They were walking for quite awhile. Hiei wasn't alert to the trees, and Kurama seemed to have dozed off. 

"Hey, maybe we can sneak away now," Yusuke started, but he was interrupted by the sight that lay before them. 

The Anbu Shijou!

~A/N~

'Sup, minna? Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Shijou arc's coming to a close this month, I promise. W00t! I started a pop group manga centered on a suicidal waitress! …Fun stuff, I tell ya. I'm forever starting manga, so just never mind me. Unless you're a manga publisher. Then REVIEW!!! I knew I could squeeze that in there somewhere. 

Jingle Bells and peanut shells,

Saku

--Never mind me. I'm a Christmas nut, too. 


	31. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Six: ...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Six: A Quickly Fabricated Plan

Disclaimer: Fabricated is one of my favorite vocab words! Meaning to come up with, or something synonymous with that. Read up, y'all. Don't own nothing, not even the computer I'm using to write this.

'Damn,' Hiei cursed under his breath,'Why didn't our plan work?'

"Hey, Yusuke, Mukuro, let's set these things over there, in the corner!" Mukuro and Yusuke nodded, and they got everything in the corner closest to the forest.

"I don't think we're going to get out of here without a fight," Kurama said.

"I can take 'em all on," Yusuke started.

"Every single demon here? This is the anbu shijou we're talking about! Therey'll be hundreds of strong demons and many weaker ones. If we fight, it'll be a long one," Mukuro cautioned.

"If we're going to do this, we should do it early, before anything gets bought," Hiei mentioned. He paused. "Or anyone."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "So let's do this thing." She turned to Hiei. "You use your katana to cut through the cage, and then Yusuke, you hide the tree and get into the forest. Mukuro, you go with him and make sure you get to your mansion. We'll-" She motioned to Hiei and Kurama- "We'll stay and fight."

The other security youkai were pushing and pulling cages to the grounds. Fortunately, no one set anything up too close to the tree or the cage. Yusuke looked at his watch. The time was 5:23. At 5:30, it would officially be open for business. A group of common and stronger youkai crowded near the gate, ready to look for the best objects. Kurama looked at the tree. 'It looks inconspicous enough…I hope no one recognizes me here,' he thought.

Hiei looked at his katana. He hoped he could break through t he iron bars that lined the cage. 'I'll do it early on, in 10 minutes, tops. No one should recognize me here… but they will recognize Mukuro. Maybe her being here is an asset to us after all,' he thought.

The next eight minutes were torture. Demons would come and go, not many pausing to look at Kurama, Hiei, or the tree.

Sakura polished her shuriken and talked to Yusuke. Kurama studied the demons strategically, determining how many each of them had to kill and how much spectral power he would have to use to defeat the youkai. He soon felt a telepathic link forming in his mind. 'I'm doing it soon. Yusuke will give the signal, and I'll slash these cage doors to ribbons.' Hiei's voice seemed impatient.

Hiei didn't want to turn around. That would be way too conspicuous. He wished Yusuke would hurry up and give his signal. But just then, he felt a cold wind that made him shiver. In fact, it made everybody shiver. He looked around suspiciously. Then, a green lighting came down from the clouds and struck the ground. It traveled outwards, striking everyone. It was headed in his direction. His jagan could not stop this-- -

He awoke several minutes later. He looked around. He was lying on the ground. Everyone was down, and it looked like he was the only one who had survived the blast. Until he turned his head. Sakura was silently shaking Kurama, tears falling down her face. Yusuke was chewing gum, frowning at the sight. Something or someone had destroyed the anbu shijou.

His first concern was for the tree. It lay, slightly disturbed, poking out from behind the cage that he had previously been held in. His senses were returning more fully to him now, and he heard voices.

"Grab some loot and take it back to the cabin, Yohji. When he shows up, he wants all evidence gone," a female voice ordered.

"I'm going…but Rai, what are we going to do with all this evidence?" A younger sounding male voice answered. Hiei assumed this was Yohji and he was talking about the dead youkai.

"Well, we're… hey! You're alive!" Rai saw Sakura and frowned. "You must not be youkai."

"Does that mean anything to you?" Sakura answered. She was crying heavily now.

"It does. We counted on not having any non-youkais here this far into the demon world. You shall have to come with us to our hideout, where you can either join our forces, or we'll kill you." Rai sneered at Yusuke. "You, too. We don't want any evidence, so you best hurry up and start dragging these bodies to the river if you want to live."

"There's a river?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, you numbskull, there's a river. Now move it!" Rai began to drag the nearest demons away from the forest and towards the gate, where the faint sounds of a river could be heard.

Sakura knew that if she could get Kurama away, and the tree, then there might be a faint chance he could come back to life. Then, she heard something inside her head. Hiei was opening a telepathic link!

'I thought you were dead!' She thought.

'Sorry that the kitsune is, though,' Hiei replied. 'Listen, drag me towards the edge of the forest, while both Rai and Yohji are gone, and then I'll take the tree and hide away from sight. All you have to do is kill both of them with Yusuke's help, and then we'll get Mukuro and go back to her castle, where the tree of life can start working.'

'That's a really complicated plan, but I think it might work. Tell Yusuke.' Then Sakura dragged Mukuro towards the edge of the forest, with the help of Yusuke. Then, they dragged Hiei. He was a lot heavier than his height let on. Sakura almost giggled, but then stopped herself just in time.

'You and Yusuke must be half-youkai, half something else. I know Yusuke must be half-human, but what about you?' Sakura asked.

Hiei remained silent, which made Sakura think that he didn't want to talk about it. After he had snatched the tree of life, Yusuke warned him, 'Don't touch it for that long. You might turn the berries black, or evil, or whatever. And if we need some help, then bail us out. Rai looks strong, for a human.'

"What are you humans doing? Do you wanna fight?" Yohji threatened.

"Yeah, punk, that's right. We wanna fight. But first, What are a group of humans doing out here, anyways?" Yusuke asked.

"We're getting rich off of the boss' good ideas and powers!" Yohji exclaimed.

Sakura jumped forward and grabbed Yohji by the collar before he could even make a sound. "Okay, kid, we don't want to hurt you, so pretty please tell us where the 'cabin' is and who your boss is and stuff like that, ok?" She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm used to threats all the time. But I don't know where our cabin is, or who the boss is. I don't think anyone knows, except Rai. She's cool." Youji looked proud of her.

"What are you people doing? Yohji, come back over here. I guess you guys want the death sentence, huh?" Rai's voice seeped contempt and anger. "The boss is coming in ten minutes, so I better finish you off soon." She looked at Sakura, then at Yusuke. "Yohji, you take on the punk, and I'll take on the girl." She assumed a fighting stance.

"You must be only human too, right? So we're on an even ground, somewhat," Sakura said. Then she grinned. "But I'm still going to win."

A/N

WAHOOOOO! Okay, I''m in a writing frenzy now because I plan to write, like, ten chapters or something during spring break, and maybe ten more before school lets out, and then I'm going to update them all! MUA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHA! Okay, that may be a long wait for anyone who may actually still be slightly interested in the outcome of this fic.

You know that buzzing sound you often hear in summer, like crickets chirping in an empty stadium? I'm feeling that right now.

Saku

(AOL is being dorky and not letting me online, which I haven't been on for months, so any reviews and stuff [if any] shall not be read until AOL recieves a thrashing. So I apologize for that. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if when I logged back on, WOT had, like, 50 reviews or something? Chance of that when pigs fly.)

Saku again


	32. Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Seven...

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Seven: Ten Minutes TV Time

Dislaimer: Oh, don't we all love these things?

Fighting Yohji looked like an easy victory for Yusuke. He was bigger, and stronger, and wasn't all wimpy-looking. "So, kid," Yusuke asked. "How'd you get into all this stuff?"

Yohji smiled. "Rai adopted me when I was 2. She took me into this place and taught me how to do cool tricks where you put your hands into fists, like this, see? And then you punch real hard." He slammed a tree with his fist, which came falling with a loud crash- In one hit.

"So that's what a tree falling in a forest sounds like," Yusuke commented. "So, I suppose we're gonna have a little 1-on-1."

"Yeah, let's play!" Yohji ran towards Yusuke. 'I better not get caught in one of those punches,' he thought. He dodged Yohji's punch and returned one of his own. Yohji skidded back, but recovered quickly.

"Sorry, kid." Yusuke aimed at Yohji and yelled, "Spirit rings!" Four rings of pure spirit energy flew out of his fingertip and towards Yohji, pinning all of his limbs to the iron gate at the entrance of the Anbu Shijou.

"Hey! You cheat! Come back here!" Yohji yelled as he struggled under the rings.

"Sorry, little man, but I don't like to fight kids unless they're demons." Yusuke walked off into the forest, where Sakura and Rai's fight had taken them.

Way into the Forest

Sakura and Rai were running along the treetops at top speed, sometimes jumping across and exchanging blows. "Promise me," Sakura panted, "That if I defeat you, then You will give me an antidote against whatever you did to all the youkai."

"There is no antidote," Rai cackled. At the look of horror on Sakura's face, Rai smiled. "Relax, it'll wear off in a few hours." "But, if you win, I'll take you to the boss. He's stronger than I am."

Sakura jumped over the trees and slammed Rai in the stomach. Rai fell through the trees and lay slumped on the ground. "I have no interest in this boss of yours." She sneered. "I just wanted to find an antidote." She flung Rai against a tree and threw a dagger against her jacket. It secured her to the tree.

"Now if you come for me, I'll give you a grave," Sakura ambled off in the direction she came.

Halfway there, she met up with Yusuke. She took his arm and started running. "Hurry, if we want to get Mukuro and Kurama back to the castle in time. The "boss" is about to make his highly-anticipated arrival." Yusuke nodded and ran.

They reached the clearing. About half of the youkai bodies were gone, but luckily, Kurama's and Mukuro's were still there. Yusuke slung Mukuro over his shoulder while Sakura gently picked up Kurama. They quickly walked out of the marketplace square and towards Mukuro's castle. "Oh, I hope Hiei got there in time," She said.

"Yeah, I can't think of what would happen if he didn't," Yusuke added. They started to run just a little faster. Mukuro's castle was in sight. But there were some people in front of it. They looked mean…and mad. Sakura judged about 5, two being worthless flunkies like Rai and Yohji. They were dressed in red and black ninja clothes. In fact, one of them looked very similar to Rai. Sakura punched Yusuke, who nodded at her. They stepped more delicately around the fallen leaves to avoid noise and snuck around the ninjas. They entered a gate in the back. There stood Hiei, with the tree of life beside him.

The berries were a very dark red.

A/N

Cliffhanger! Will the berries turn black, fall of, and bring about the demise of the Makai? Or will they turn pretty colors like bright light red! (We're not talking rainbow berries here. This isn't Pokemon.) So, I wonder which one I'll choose?

Also, the reason I'm hurrying this arc along is because I want to do the next arc SO BAD. I've had this idea (I'm not telling) for about a year. So I really didn't want to make them fight the boss, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?

See ya in the next chapter,

S-A-K-U


	33. WoT: TS Ch 8: Red or Black

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Eight: Red or Black

Disclaimer: Y'Know, one day I'm going to write a paper on how writing disclaimers totally upsets the balance of the earth! My center of gravity is off-balance! Wahhhhhh! (Don't own YYH)

"Hiei! You ticked off the tree, and now it's turning black! Or, darker," Sakura accused Hiei, who just stood there helplessly.

"I didn't know what to do, but I decided to not touch it." He answered.

"Smart Move." Yusuke looked at Sakura. "What say you go Gardner on us and put that tree back in it's rightful place? Of all of us, I think you should do it."

Sakura moved slowly towards the tree, trying to think good thoughts. She picked up the tree, and set it on the ground in the middle of the garden. The tree showed no change in color. She supposed that it was a good sign. Using her hands, she started to dig.

Five minutes later, a fair size hole had been dug. She carefully lifted the tree into the hole, watered the roots, and filled it back up with soil. The berries didn't get darker. In fact, they slowly but surely returned to their natural state: A warm red color.

"Yes!" Sakura turned around. Her face widened into a smile when she saw Kurama, conscious, standing beside Yusuke, Hiei, and Mukuro.

"Ah, so the tree of life is in it's rightful place at last," Mukuro said.

"So, what are we going to do about the people in front of your castle?" Yusuke asked.

"The peaceful aura of the tree wards off anyone of evil intention for about 2 miles. But, as the tree grows, so does the aura. So my castle won't be as busy in the future." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hey, you're right! Sakura was on the rooftop, looking at the band of ninjas lying on the ground. "They're all sleeping!"

Kurama climbed up beside her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of greater help to you, and everyone else, during this mission.

Sakura smiled up at him. "That's all right, it wasn't your fault—" But then she stopped, stunned. "I know that me, Yusuke, and Hiei weren't affected by Rai and Yohji's attack, but why were you?"

Kurama sat down on the rooftop, and Sakura sat too. "Well, I'm actually a youkai named Youko Kurama, in the form of a human. About fifteen years ago, A hunter managed to wound me, but it was very serious. I had only enough energy to come to the Ningenkai and enter the body of an unborn child, who was named Minamino Shuiichi. But I retained all of my memories and knowledge of the hundreds of years that I have been alive."

Sakura looked at him in amazement. "So that's where the 'Kurama' came from. I think I remember my father talking about you. Oh! Please, continue," She said.

"And fourteen years after that, someone managed to find me, here, even in this form. That was Hiei. He managed to convince me to steal a top-security item from the reikai, along with him and a demon named Goki. Yusuke, the newly assigned spirit detective, stopped us all and returned the items. After that, we had to go on a mission together as community service, so to speak, to atone for our crime. So we have been working together successfully for quite some time.

"And then you met me!" Sakura leaned on Kurama's shoulder contentedly.

"Yes, and then I met you." He stroked her hair gently, and looked up at the sky. Even in the Makai, there were sunsets. And this one was beautiful.

A/N

OMG! That was so…wipes tear from face beautiful! FINALLY! And so the Anbu Shijou arc comes to a close. And the next one, since I love my reviewers T-H-I-S----------------M-U-C-H, I will not be long in updating! YAY!

Keep all of your thoughts and opinions coming. I really want to know what you guys want to read. More action scenes? Lots o' drama? Funny stuff? School Craziness? Or lots of wuv? (I mean love. Watch Futurama.) But the concept of wuv doesn't bode well with many people, so I try to keep it in line. Buuut, some people find it sweet. I know I do.

I must continually remind people that this isn't a self-insert, just my own stupidity soming intoo focus with names. I take all my character names from the manga I draw, so , of course, my pen name in fanfiction and on my manga is Sakura Takanouchi, I have a character in my favorite self-drawn manga (Planetary Escort, 3 volumes so far!) named as the latter, and now this! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? Find out in the next chapter! So, for now, leave a review on your way out!

Saku-Saku-Saku


	34. WoT: TS Ch 9: Lost in Thought

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel

By Sakura Takanouchi

Winds of Thyme: The Sequel Chapter Nine: Lost in Thought

Disclaimer: WOOHOO! A new arc! Which everyone shall find out the topic of IN THIS CHAPTER! Oh, and a note on my other unupdated fics? Since I've gotten back online and CAN update, I WILL try to update. But I have what I call lacking in the 'Will to write' so I'll try to update when I can. Also, I update on what is easier for me to write, So my priorities are:

Yugana Kashi (One more chapter, really hard to write!)

The Title

It all Started

Bite Size

Whatever comes after that!

I'm also trying to think up a lovely little Seto/Serenity fanfic so I can write one, since I've always wanted to do that. I LOVE Seto/Serenity fics, so keep a lookout for me!

Yoshihiro Togashi owns YYH. Sucks, doesn't it?

Sakura anged her body to the baseline of the tennis court. She threw the ball into the air and hit it neatly into the service box. Her opponent swung at it, and lobbed it over the net. Sakura smashed the ball, and it flew over her opponent's head.

"And that ends the hard-fought match between Tsukino Maho and Takanouchi Sakura! This makes Takanouchi the winner of the inter-high championships!" The announcer's voice was lost in the crowd of cheering fans. Sakura and Maho shook hands, and Sakura's teammates and coach came onto the court, Sakura's coach holding a shiny trophy.

"I can't believe you won!" Yuzuriha gushed as they walked over to an ice-cream stand with Ryuzo.

"I'll have a triple scoop of chocolate with sprinkles," Ryuzo ordered to the ice cream dude.

"So, I wonder where Kiramkei is," Sakura commented. "Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't show up for the match," Yuzuriha replied.

"She didn't show… because she is on a date," Ryuzo licked his ice cream thoughtfully, and smiled.

"WITH WHO?" Sakura leaned forward, interested.

"With this friend of hers. I don't know his name, but I saw them together at the mall. He's short, and has lots of black hair. He's pretty tough-looking, too." Ryuzo chewed at his ice cream cone, and frowned. "I can't believe she didn't tell me who he was."

Sakura smiled into her ice cream. 'I'm glad both Hiei and Kirameki have someone they can confide in,' she thought. "Well, why don't we walk along the wharf and do a little shopping? Then we can all go back to my place, and we'll all cook dinner together," Sakura suggested.

"Oh, great idea! I love wharf food!" Yuzuriha brightened at the idea.

"Yes, the master chef will take you to school!" Ryuzo bit a chunk off of his ice cream cone. Sakura giggled. The afternoon was going to be a blast.

At Sakura's Apartment, 3 hours later

"Whew…" Sakura heaved a huge sigh as Ryuzo and Yuzuriha shut the door behind them and continued on to their homes. Dinner was wonderful; it turned out that Ryuzo could cook, and so they had a multi-course dinner that lasted quite long into the night. It was currently 8:00, and she would be getting ready for bed soon.

"Agh!" She felt her shoulder burning. She lifted up the fabric of her shirt and noticed that her temporary jagan was fading into her skin. It was the full moon and she needed to apply a new one. She walked into her bedroom and opened her chest. Inside were her weapons and healing supplies, a tattoo-like jagan was on top. She took it out and went to the bathroom and began to attach the jagan to her skin much like a tatoo is applied.

"Perfect, I can feel my senses being heightened!" Sakura said aloud happily. She walked back into the living room to watch TV, and had just sat down when the doorbell rang.

'I wonder who could be here at this hour?' She thought as she opened the door. There stood Kurama, looking rather weak.

"Hi! You look a little tired. Why don't you come in and I'll get you some tea while you tell me why you're here." Sakura led him inside and got some tea ready for him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this, it's just…it's a full moon," Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know. So what's that got to do with anything?"

"You know how I told you that I'm actually Youko Kurama, the fox demon?" He said, turning to look at her.

"What's wrong, Kurama? You look so pale." Sakura set the tea down on a small table and sat down in a chair across from him.

"You see, it's like this. Every full moon, I must change, back into Youko Kurama. And my mother doesn't know anything about that side of me, so I need a place to stay, and someone who will try to help keep me under control. Last month I managed to chain myself to my bed for 24 hours, but that was rather painful. I just… don't want to hurt anyone." Sakura watched Kurama intently as he uttered a small cry of pain as his hair grew in length and changed color. His eyes changed, and his teeth changed. The clothes he was wearing turned into a long, white robe and his shoes became leather sandals. The cry of pain turned into a laugh of pleasure. But his laugh was dark and demonic. Sakura shrank back in terror, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Youko.

"Has it been one month since I last came out of this ningen shell? I feel so alive!" Youko looked at Sakura, and smiled. "I recognize you. I have been watching you through Shuiichi's eyes. You are Takanouchi Sakura, the daughter of the demon vanquisher and the Toganawa Shrine Master Takanouchi Tsutomu. I had come to his shrine to steal a precious jewel there, and he banished me back to the Makai, where demon hunters shot at me. It is he who I must thank for being in Shuiichi's body." Youko sneered at Sakura, who still had not taken her eyes off of him.

"My father was killed by a gang because of his religion," Sakura replied, sniffling a little.

"I do not understand the ningen emotion of compassion, although It is felt all too often by Shuiichi. So do stop your crying, Sakura." Youko sniffed the air. "We have company."

Suddenly Hiei appeared beside Sakura. "How'd you get in here?" She screeched.

"Open window," he replied. His gaze focused on Youko. "So the rumor of the full moon is true. Youko Kurama stands here before my eyes. And yet, you have done nothing to the apartment, to the city, to her--" Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Why is this?"

'Huh?' Sakura thought. 'What is he talking about? Does Youko…hurt people when he is like this?'

"It is the human Shuiichi inside me who prevents me from doing anything, or leaving this apartment." Youko stared at Sakura. She returned his gaze, showing him she was not afraid, just interested.

"So, Hiei, why are you here?" Sakura asked, her attention shifting to Hiei.

"I came because Kurama told me I should drop by tonight, since he was coming here to avoid any complications." Hiei looked like he had just explained everything, and sat down to express that he wasn't leaving.

"So…..what shall we do to occupy our time?" Youko asked. "I cannot leave, you won't leave, and this is her apartment."

"I know!" Sakura rushed towards a closet and began to dig through its contents. She pulled out a colorful box. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare Jenga!"

Hiei stared at her, his eyes all bleary and an emotionally worn expression on his face. Youko stood there, confused. "What is this truth or dare jenga?"

"You'll find out!" Sakura emptied the box on the table in the living room, and they all sat down around it. "First, we stack these wooden bricks in 3-by-3 squares as high as they'll go." They did so, without much conflict.

"Then, whoever goes first pulls out any block they want, and whatever it says on the block, they must follow! Then, they put the brick on top of the tower, and the next person goes. Whoever knocks the tower over loses."

"Simple enough," Youko said, pulling out a brick from the middle of the tower. His face frowned. " Have you ever gone out without your…underwear?" He read, confused.

"I'm waiting for the answer," Hiei said.

Sakura started laughing hysterically. "He's wearing a freaking bathrobe, whaddaya think?" Youko's face turned a reddish color at the last comment.

"I'll bet he has smiley face boxers or something," Sakura laughed. Hiei glared at her. "Don't diss the smiley face," He said.

"I have decided… no comment." Youko's posture remained regal in appearance, as he set the block on top of the tower. Hiei drew another one, except this one was a different color.

"Uh…Sakura…what is belly dancing?" He asked cautiously.

"Sakura cracked up. "As much as I would love to see you try, I think we'd better skip your turn. Oh, by the way, how was your date with Kirameki?" Hiei looked at his feet, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Okay, don't tell me." She drew a block from the bottom of the tower, and read her dare. "Oh, great."

They continued playing ino the night, and ended up watching cartoon network until the wee hours of the morning. Hiei slept curled up in a chair, Youko slept on the floor, and Sakura was snoring from the couch. Sakura woke up first, looked around, and smiled. Kurama was back to his usual self, sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Kurama and Hiei woke up to the aroma of biscuits, bacon, and coffee. "I just love American breakfasts," Sakura said as she took out three plates and began to set food on them. The three of them enjoyed breakfast together before they all went their separate ways… for the morning, anyways.

A/N

Hey, I made a rhyme! Yay! Wow, that chapter was long. And it was full of nothingness. Yes, that's right. Just a filler chapter between arcs. But I like writing this kind of stuff. It's prime character development… sort of. Hey, I wonder if anyone reads my author wisdom? Maybe I'm just taking up uneeded and unwanted space. So, here's your comment ballot to fill when you send your REVIEW:

DO YOU READ MY AUTHOR WISDOM?

And

WHAT KIND OF STUFF DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE?

(school stuff, comedy, romance, action, the next arc)

I need your advice, since my author wisdom is there to encourage others, not enlighten myself. I use other people for that. Which is why I need you!

I'm not on crack!

Sakura Takanouchi


End file.
